Smile?
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Rose lost her parents, now she has to leave everything and be alone, until the Dragamor's come. Her life doesn't smooth out then, someone close to her wants her gone, wants all she has. No one knows who, but he is closer then they think. R
1. Away From Hurt

**RPOV**

_"Happy Birthday!" Groaning I woke up with a smile. My Mom and Dad came in with a smile and PANCAKES! _

_" Thanks!" I said before digging into my pancakes before my parents even put the tray down on my bed. They laughed at me love of food and sat down beside me. My mom stroked my hair and my dad took a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. _

_"Happy Birthday, Kiz." I left me pancakes and unwrapped the little box with a smile. Inside was a beautiful locket. Opening it was there was a picture of my mom, dad and me. I smiled down. _

_"Thanks Mommy! Daddy!" They smiled and hugged me close._

_"Get ready, Rose." I nodded as they left and grabbed the tray with them. I smiled once more before walking into my bathroom. The white walls glistened. The shower had jets coming from everywhere and heated up instantly._

_Stepping in I closed the door behinde me. I scrubbed and shaved. My legs silky and my hair shiny. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out. I blow dried my hair and curled it, putting little hairspray in._

_Finally, I got my skinny jeans, top and blazer, finishing it off with some high top sneackers. Smiling to myself I walked into my parents room. My mom was just putting in earrings and my dad was fixing his jacket. They both smiled when I walked in._

_"We're going to-" Load smashing cut of my mothers voice. My mom and dad stiffened, pulling me behinde them. Load and heavy footsteps came up the stairs. Load grunts came from the guards trying to hold off the intruder, but the steps came closer._

"Rose, get in the closet." My mom said cooly, not looking back to me.

_"No! Mom! Dad! What's happening?" Panic set in my chest and I gripped my dads hand._

_"Rose! Get in the closet now." Dad hissed as he pushed me in the closet, not having time to close it all the way because the door burst open._

_"Nice to see you again." That's the last thing I heard, until my world turned into a mass off blood and terror._

_First it was my mom and then my dad. They made my dad watch my mom being slowly killed. They first slowly pulled the knife her arm. I knew she was trying her hardest not to cry out for my sake. My hands went to my mouth and i sobbed quietly, noticing my dad looking worried at where I hid before he started to yell._

_"Leave her alone!" Finally my mom stopped breathing and I sank to my knees and chocked out soundless they moved onto my dad. They just slit his trough as he looked at me through the gaps. You could only see me if you knew I was in there and they obviously didn't know I was there. His eyes held worry, but for me. They told me to stay where I was, and not to come out._

_They ran off then. I waited for another few minutes until I defiantly knew they were gone. No point in getting myself killed if my parents tried to save me. I called the cops before I slummed down to my parents. _At least they put them together_, I thought before hugging both and closing my eyes, wishing I was somewhere, anywhere, eles. I barely remember the cops arriving and lifting me to the ambulance. Ever since then I never smiled. The other things I would smile and laugh about, just bounced off me. I would never smile. Again._

Today was the day I buried my parents after two years. I closed my eyes as they lowered the coffins to the ground. Right beside each other. The tears feel from my eyes. No one was here. Only me. And I think that made this worse. Finally I arrived back to care.

Sitting on my window ledge looking out at the big oak trees in the front yard, there was a new car. Shiny black with blacked out windows. Rich basterds. It was no news that I was rich, well technaclly I still am. I have enough money in my bank accounts for my children's, children's, children. that was a lot, I just never use it. I know the money is still flooding in even when I'm looking out into this field.

"Sorry!" I turned my head to the voice that had dared to open up my door. It was no news that no one would even dear open my door. I was the freaky parentless seventeen year old who came to this place two years ago and in them two years, had never smiled and when they tried to have a birthday party went basic and got really upset, not that she ever let them know they upset her, just pissed her off.

"It's okay just close the door behind you." I said turning my head back out to the window and gazed out without actually looking. I knew she hadn't gone, she must have been one of the new people. Not an orphan, she didn't look like one.

"Is this your parents?"

"Don't touch that!" I yelled causing her to jump back in shock.

"Sorry!" she said walking over to me. "I'm Vanislisa. My mam and dad are looking for a new person. Daddy wants a girl."

"not being rude but your on the teenage floor. The teenagers that are getting too old and once they reach eighteen its time to kick them out floor." she started laughing. "Rose." she smiled back at me, obviously expecting my to smile back, but I didn't.

"Well emm, I must be going. My mam and dad might be wondering where I got off too."

"Bye,"

**LPOV**

"And she's pretty too, even though she didn't smile but I bet when she smiles she's even more beautiful!" I was so exited! I want my mam and dad to adopt Rose.

"Alright Vanili-"

"She doesn't have parents -obviously- and she doesn't like it there..."

"not many people do" Andre butted in.

"...She can be snappy too but like hey! who cares?" I was literally bouncing in my chair. my mom and dad smiled.

"We'll go back tomorrow and see what we can do sweetie."

Boo-ya!

"Your serious? that girl isn't even human! she doesn't even smile! why don't you take anyone else?" this girl was seriously trying to piss us all off. it was obvious that she didn't like Rose, but she wasn't even the Social worker. she was a kid here just like Rose is. The man is over getting my parents and himself a coffee as he sent some boy off to get Rose.

"monika!" said the man as he spotted her while he gave mam and dad thier coffee. "Why dont you find Rosemarie.."

"Your kidding? I'm in here, I want to get out! I don't wanna die!"

"Monika!"

"What does she mean by-"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" the boy came running and screaming, panting heavily.

"Ahh, here comes Rosemarie!"

"How can you tell?" I asked, just as Rose came running down the hall, sweat lined her arms and forehead. he hair was up in a long ponytail and she was wearing sweats with a tee.

"Don't send people to get me when I'm not awake, when I'm eating, and deffinatly dont get people to get me when I'm training! I almost killed the child!"

"It's true! good thing she can control herself!" Rose sqintted her eyes as the boy and that sent him running.

"What do you want me for?" she asked getting pissed as my mam and dad stood up.

"Rosemarie-"

"Rose."

"-these good people said they would like to adopt you. they said thier daughter had taken a liking to you and rthat you were being nice to her."

"You call it being nice, I call it coming back from my parents frunaral." so thats why she was snappy and touchy about me touching the picture of her parents.

"Rosemarie.."

"Rose! It's Rose! If you call me _Rosemarie _again I will..."

"Rose! Nice to see you again." I said before she could finish that sentence.

"Yeah, thought you were the richy."

"Rose you was rich too!" Some guy called from the next room. Rose snorted.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

"These good people want to adopt you Rose." John said and rose snorted again.

"Yeah, and then kick me out once I'm eighteen." Rose murmured and rolled her guys before walking off to her room.

"She's been through a lot. I suggest you think about it before taking her. She'll keep you up some nights."

"All the more reason to adopt her." Daddy said as he walked after Rose. My mom, brother and I were left alone.

**RPOV**

I know I was being a bitch to them people, but it was true. They would only kick me out once I was eighteen, no matter how nice they looked. With my birthday coming up I knew my nightmares were going to come back, and once they do, they'll send me straight back here.

I heard my door open but I didn't turn my head.

"Rose, we wouldn't kick you out when your eighteen, in fact we wont let you move out until your thirty." I knew it was a joke, and inside I was chuckling slightly, but it didn't sound and no laughter or smile showed on my face. I was a hollow shell.

"Rose, I think it'll be good for you to come with us... and I know we'd all like that very much." I didn't say anything. Mainly because I was think. Should I? Or shouldn't I?

"Call me if you change your mind." He said as he scribbled a number down on a piece of paper and handed it to me before he left.

That's what I did for the rest of the day. John had my dinner sent up to me but I didn't eat it. Some part of me was really ready to trust the man who John had mentioned was Erik Dragimor, but at the same time, something was bugging me as if I was replacing my parents because they were gone, but in the end I actually felt as if this was meant to happen, and that pushed me to do what I did.

He answered on the fourth ring. His voice sounded as if he had just awake from his sleep. His voice sounded tired.

"Hello?" I heard him say after a "Who is it?"

"Mr Dragimor." I started. "It's Rose..."


	2. School and Bitchs

**RPOV**

The car pulled to a stop on the gravel near some stairs leading onto a patio. The door opened and I spotted a very exited Lissa running down the stairs to greet me as I stepped out of the car.

"Andre, why don't you get the rest of Rose's bags?" Mr Dragimor suggested.

"This is it." I mentioned to my little ruck sake that was more filled with make up then clothes.

"Okay, Vanilisa, why don't you show Rose around then?" Lissa bounced and grabbed my hand as she ran me up the stairs as John talked to Mr Dragimor.

My mouth gaped open like a fish. The place was beautiful. There was pictures of Lissa and her brother and there was a picture of everyone of them. then there was on of Mr and Mrs Dragimor on their wedding day. The floor was marble and beautiful. Lissa led me up big stairs with red velvet carpet. it was truly beautiful. She then led me down a hall and to the room on the far left and opened the door.

I was use to small rooms now, sharing a bathroom with guys and girls and a small single bed. This was what i was use to before before my parents died.

There was a queen sized bed which i knew i would look like a child trying to fit into there mom's dress because it was so big and i was so small. The window was big with a window seat. A proper one with cushions and a bench that looked out onto the sea and there was heavy dark blue curtains hanging around it. There was a make-up table and a desk for my homework and work. I huge walk in wardrobe that i was shocked to see was filled with beautiful clothes and when I asked her about it she said her mom and her went shopping this morning for clothes and they did the room up especially. The bathroom was beautiful too with the same shower as i had when i was fifteen.

I was in heaven.

"Thanks." I said, trying to smile but failed before it even reached my lips.

"Dinner will be ready at six." she said and I nodded, before looking at the clock. 5:30 on Sunday Evening. i sighed and put my make up on the table and placed the picture of my parents and the me with my parents and then me and one of my parents each on the bedside table.

i opened the photo album and smiled as silent tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. I missed them.

"Rose, we're going to enroll you in school right away. We have an appointment tomorrow with the headmistress and hopefully on Tuesday you will be attending with Andre and Vanilisa." I nodded

Monday flew by and know i was up and showered, shaved and everything. Getting out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel I went straight to my make-up table and put on my foundation and concealer and then put little eye liner in my upper and lower water line and then finishing it off with strawberry lip gloss.

i went to my bed and put on my outfit. Red converse, mini skirt and red biker leather jacket - i was happy Lissa got my style- with a black jumper and bani. I left my hair natural and walked down to the kitchen where Lissa and Andre were eating some pancakes. Andres eyes widened when he seen me. His green eyes the same as Lissa's considering they were twins were the same as their fathers but they had their mothers blond locks.

Rhea put a plate full of pancakes in front of me and i scoffed them down and everyone laughed. Mr Dragimor got up and kissed Lissa and me oin the head before he hugged his son goodbye as he left for work. Rhea soon followed once Lissa, Andre and I were in Andre's car and heading to school.

"How you feeling?" Andre asked smiling in his eyes. He was worried that i never smiled. Once i saw him going through my stuff to make sure i had no sharp objects so that i could cut myself because of my lack of smiling. I eventually convinced him i had no sharp objects only my killer right hook which made him smile and chuckle slightly, and even if i wanted to smile and laugh with him I just couldn't, but i felt myself heat up a little bit inside.

"Well the last time i went to proper school was when i was fifteen and even when i was in the home i only got a teacher in once a week for an hour because 'of my attitude and killing glare and no smile.'" i air quoted Lissa and Andre laughed when i surprisingly surprised a little chuckle, which made both Lissa and Andre beam.

"You'll be fine I promise." Andre looked at the clock and cursed slightly before speeding up a bit. "We're going to be late." I rolled my eyes but Lissa looked panicked.

We made it to the school five minutes after the first bell because of the talking and reassuring i eventually made it to the main office.

A nice woman in her fifties smiled as i approached.

"How can i help you dearie?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm new and I'm not sure where I'm meant to go."

"Oh well Wait here and Ill go get the head mistress." i nodded as she disappeared and soon mentioned me to go inside the room behind her desk.

grabbing my bag i did.

"Miss Hathaway..." On and on she went about the school rules and everything that i could care less about. Eventually she gave me my time table and sent me out. instead of going to the class- because there was only five minutes left and i wouldn't find it in them five minutes- i found my way to the lunch hall just as the bell rang because i followed the students chatting together.

I got my food and looked around for Lissa and Andre when a cute guy stepped in front of me.

"Well I've never seen you before and can i just say," he said trailing his eyes down my body and obviously stopping at my chest before meeting my eyes again. "you wont be easy to forget." I smiled up at him.

"And you will be easy to forget." I stomped on his foot and began to walk over to an empty table when i recognized Lissa and Andre surrounded by a group of people.

Before i made my way to Andre and Lissa The guy came over to me again.

"I'm Jessie Zelkos" He smiled putting his hand on my butt and pulling me closer. I smiled again.

"And I'm I-couldn't-give-a-shit." I saw Lissa's head turn and she gripped Andre's are and pointed over to me.

"Why not sit with me for lunch." He said it more as a statement and then began to drag me off with him. Andre tensed and started to get up but i rolled my eyes, grabbed my arm away and kneed him in the crotch and then knelt down.

"Why not sit with an icepack for lunch." I said and got up.

"Fisty, I like that." I rolled my eyes and walked over to Andre who was laughing his head off and so were all the guys at the table and some girls giggled.

"Wow! Your good." A guy with red hair said as he trailed his eyes down my body.

"what? That? Please." I said and sat beside Andre and he smiled.

"Rose, This is Christian My boyfriend," Lissa started as she pointed to the guy sitting next to her with jet black hair. "This is Mason and Eddie, Mia's Boyfriend," she said as she pointed to the red haired guy and a brown haired guy. "This is Mia," she pointed to a blond girl. "Then there's Tasha, Dimitri- they're going out- and this is Viktoria Dimitri's sister." i smiled. Dimitri was hot alright. "And guys this is Rose."

there was a course of 'hey's' and i smiled.

"So your the slut Vanilisa has been telling us about." Tasha said. She looked like Christian who hissed and Lissa glared.

"Who's Van- Oh right Lissa." I smiled and looked at her. "But i wouldn't have to ask twice for a guy to jump into my bed." I said low. Not going to mention the fact that she's calling me a slut when I'm the virgin at this table. she scoffed, obviously not use to people not listening to her and bowing at her stupid ass but now she was going to better get use to it.

"Mom said John should be coming over today." I nodded and Tasha laughed.

"So John's the new guy your screwing?" Lissa and Andre burst out laughing at that one, and so did I.

"Oh sweetie, you should go blonde" I said and looked around at the other blondes at this table. "Not smart blonde, you know, dumb blonde."

"Well!" she scoffed trying to find a come-back. Mind you i just started to eat my food. "What would you parents say about what your wearing?" I froze and my eyes gazed down to the table and i swallowed.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" asked half the table as i got up and walked away from the table.

"Rose!" Lissa and Andre called after me.

**LPOV**

"Your a bitch." I said and this shocked everyone and they looked around to me as Andre went running after Rose as she ran out of the lunch room.

"A cow! A Selfish fucking asshole of a mother fucking cow!" I snapped and this had everyone int he lunch room turn. I never cursed and i never said anything about Tasha because she was Christian's twin sister. His hand went to mine but i shook it off and got up. "A cow." I said before running off to find Rose and Andre.

"Andre?" i called and he stepped in front of me.

"Lost her." he said and sighed shaking his head silently and we walked back into the lunch room to get our bags. Everyone was silent when we came in but i didn't care. I ignored everyone and got mine and Rose's bag and left with Andre behind me. He headed off to his class after leaving a message with mom and dad telling them what happened as i dumped her bag in my locker and walked off to class, not listening just worried about Rose.

**DPOV**

everyone was shocked at what Vanilisa had said but i was laughing inside. I loved Tasha as a friend but she's just a stuck up bitch. She noticed me looking at that new girl Roza and got jealous, that's why she said that, but i don't see why it was such a big deal. everyone just laughs at that, but not Roza.

after lunch i skipped Stan's class and walked around the forest near the school and walked to the cabins. I slowed down when i heard crying coming from my cabin and looked in the window. Roza was there crying. her cries broke my heart and i just wanted to hold her and tell her everything as going to be alright that it had to be alright.

i opened the door quietly but she heard me and her head went up and she stood in a defense stance. i put my hands up in a sign of peace before she got to scared. seeing that it was the guy from lunch she just turned and whipped her tears and cleared her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. her voice soft but strong and powerful.

"This is my cabin!" i said defensively. "What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving." She said and began to walk out but i stopped her.

"Why are you crying?" i asked, but she pulled her arm away from my grasp and walked away. I looked after her, feeling as if a part of me was walking out without me.


	3. Talk to you mam

**RPOV**

I meet with Lissa and Andre at the car, hiding my knuckles way from them and dumped my bag and sat in the back seat, without even talking.

I was still upset about what that bitch said at lunch. My parents were always protective of me. Always. Andre and Lissa were talking to their friends but stopped once I slammed the door and looked in.

"Rose? You okay?" I nodded and looked away.

"See what you do, Tasha?" Lissa said obviously pissed and she dumped down in the front seat and slammed the door, Andre soon following.

"Are yo-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

The car fell silent at that and once we got back to the house, I went straight to my room. Lissa followed but I slammed the door in her face. I didn't mean to hurt Lissa's feelings but I didn't have time to talk to her.

I looked down at my hands for the first time before I left the gym. My knuckles were red and swollen and busted red with fresh blood pumping out. I groaned but didn't have the energy to clean them so I just went to my bed and closed my eyes. My head hurt and I felt my eyes sting, but soon exhaustion took over and my aching muscles seemed like a distance dream..

I woke up a few hours later to the smell of food and screaming.

"DAD!" Lissa screamed over and over. I could hear her voice going horse and raw and to be honest it was going through my head.

"Lissa! will you shut up!" I hissed and closed my eyes again.

"Look at your hands! Oh my god, Rose! DAD!" I looked down suddenly remember my knuckles and my muscles began to ach fully now. I groaned.

"Oh Yeah." I said just as Mr Dragomor ran into the room followed by everyone.

"What is it?" He sounded worried and looked at me and back to Lissa.

"Rose! Look at her hand!" she said pointing to me. her voice full of tears. "They're blood and broken..."

"Let me see." of course Mr Dragomor was a doctor and a very good one at that and he would always listen to his daughter and son so there was no way in getting out of this examination.

"Rose? Will you let me see?" I sighed and gave him my hands. I heard Rhea gasp and turn away.

"It's not that bad..." I started and heard Lissa snort.

"Not that bad? Look at them!"

"Rose come to the bathroom. We'll clean them up for you." I nodded but struggled to get up and everyone noticed.

"Rose? What happened?"

"Nothing." I grunted and walked with aching muscles to the bathroom.

"We'll be down in a second." I heard Mr Dragomor say as he followed me into the bathroom with a medical kit.

"Rose? Tell me what happened?" His voice held genuine concern as he held my hand under the warm tam water to wash away the blood and rubbed lightly.

"It was nothing, really." He gave me a look to say that he didn't believe me so I sighed and winched as he started to dab alcohol drenched things over my knuckles.

"I was just punching a punching bag and forgot to put on gloves." He looked at me half amazed. "What?"

"Nothing, just they never told us we had a little fighter." I shrugged as he wrapped the bandages around my knuckles tightly.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked down, but he laughed.

"Rose don't be sorry." He said finally finishing the bandage. "Want to tell me what made you kill the poor punching bag?"

"That girl Tasha mentioned my parents and I guess I'm still not use to the fact they're gone." I shrug and hold my tears.

"I cant say you'll ever feel better about that, but talking helps." I shrug.

"No one cares."

"I care." This time I did smile. a small smile, but a smile.

"Is that a smile?" Eric joked and smiled as we walked down to the dining room. "Everyone will be shocked!"

The rest of the week flew in. I ignored Tasha and she was still being a bitch so it wasn't my fault I accidently high-fived her face before we left for home on the Friday afternoon. The Dragomor's were throwing my a welcome to the family party and people from school and friends of the family will be going so naturally Lissa wanted us all to dress up in nice clothes and make an impression. This I rolled my eyes but was dreading Saturday night.

Too soon it cam around and Lissa woke me from my slumber by waxing my legs. I yelped at her, but rolled my eyes when I realized it was her. She noticed I was smiling a lot lately and she called me out on it before and I had to agree, I was, even if it was hardly noticeable.

"Rose! Your going to wear this!" Lissa sang as she already had her hair up and her makeup done. I gapped at the dress.

"No." I said simply and held it back to her.

"Please?" She begged and did her puppy dog pout but I was immune. I looked at her.

"No." I said and lifted up my eye pencil.

"Please? Please? Pleasepleaseplease.."

"I'm picking the shoes and doing my hair and makeup whatever way I want."I said finally giving in and causing Lissa to squeal.

"Okay! Hurry up! everyone's coming soon!" I rolled my eyes as she trodden out of my room.

I picked up the tube dress and slid into it not caring to change my bra into a strapless one and pulled on converse and put my hair into a ponytail. Lissa wanted me to wear this dress, I was going to Rose it up. I found a gold belt and strapped it around me and fixing my necklace my parents got me all them years ago.

I sighed when Lissa screamed up to me to get my butt down and I did- very slowly.

Eric called me over to meet his brother and younger sister who I noticed he was very protective off. I shook their hands but didn't smile. I noticed this made them look a bit piteous but I didn't care, I didn't need anyone's pity.

Eventually I retired to the back yard and leaned against the pillar as I looked up at the stars looking. Watching. Waiting, but nothing happened. I sighed.

**DPOV**

"Dmitri!" Tasha whined as I buttoned up my shirt. "Dimitri!" Oh my god! she can whine!

"Yes Tasha?" I ask not caring to the slightest.

"Why do we have to go?" she pouted and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Because I promised Lissa." I said and looked at her. "You don't have to go." I said hoping she would get the hint and go home but not. she just pouted some more but sighed.

"We better go then."

We eventually got to Andre's house and he opened the door and smiled at me but it faded when he seen Tasha. I gave him a look to tell him to shut it and not start anything. We walked in and soon found Lissa.

"Rose! Get your butt down here!" Christen winked at us and kissed Lissa to shut her up but Rose walked down the stairs slowly.

Tasha dragged me off to get a drink obviously jealous of Rose. I mean who wouldn't be? She was breath taking. the dress did wonders for her curves. Nearly every guy was drooling.

I spotted Rose slip away and I don't know what possessed me but I told Tasha I'd be back that I just needed some fresh air.

I slid out the door and watched her. She looked at the sky and sighed.

"I know you're there." she said. her voice so soft it mingled with the air around us both. It wrapped around my body and was filling me with warmth.

I walked over to her. I towered over her but I felt heat off her body and into mine. "How'd you guess?"

"Something my Daddy taught me." she replies with sadness in her voice I wanted to kill whatever had hurt her.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking out at the sky with her.

"nothing." She said and bent her head.

"Roza-"

"Rose!" Lissa cut me off. "Come inside! You too Dimitri." Rose all but ran back inside, but I stayed where I was and soon Andre came out.

"Your girlfriend is gonna get killed you know?" I laughed.

"By who?"

"Rose." Andre laughed. "Why do you go out with her Dimitri? Everyone can see you don't like her."

"She's a good person... deep down..."

"Dimitri."

"I don't know Andre." I said honestly. "I don't know why I'm with Tasha."

"You should talk to your mam?" He said. "She always seems to help." he went back inside. Andre, my best friend was right. My mom always helped me. I sighed before going back inside.


	4. Shopping hell

**RPOV**

I went straight in and bumped into Andre who smiled slightly at me but I just walked passed and he went out to Dimitri, but I stopped.

"I don't know why I'm with Tasha..." I smiled slightly. He didn't love Tasha. That would really blow her ego.

I stayed by myself for the rest of the night and watched everyone pass. Dimitri was seated next to me much to Tasha's distaste, but I didn't care. My birthday was coming up which meant the third year anniversary of my parents death and the night mares that come with it. Three years ago I lost everything. My will to smile, my will to learn and my will to live, but I did all then things. Well maybe not the smiling but I was nearly smiling anyway.

Lissa had talked about organising a party for me but I stopped her and snapped at her so she soon dropped the subject and promised she wouldn't throw me a party, although knowing Lissa, I know she would find a way, and I hated it.

I hated her kindness and patience with me. I hated the fact that I would hurt her without intending to. I hated being a bitter old ass who has nothing better to do then fuck up my own knuckles. I retreated to my room without saying night to Eric and Rhea or Lissa or Andre but I didn't care. I washed my face and put on my bed shorts and light t-shirt and fell into a deep slumber not waking up until twelve the following morning.

I just pushed my hair off my face and put it into a messy bun before going into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and then descended to the kitchen where I could smell muffins and doughnuts. I smiled slightly and grabbed a plate full of food without noticing anyone that was sitting down at the table until one let out a small whistle.

"damn!" I whirled around and looked at the table. All Lissa's and Andre and I guess my friends were all sitting down munching on muffins. I noticed all the guys looking at me, more so, my chest. _Okay Rose, never wear a light white top and black bra to bed ever again!_

"Your legs! damn!" I looked down. _And booty shorts. _I rolled my eyes and began to walk out of the room.

"Rose wait!" Lissa called jumping up and running over to me. "Where all going shopping! You wanna come?" She asked her guys sparkling.

"I cant." Oh great! now she's pouting.

"But- but- why!" she whined and I sighed.

"I've to tr-"

"oh for the love of chicken fries!" I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed. "you going with us! I don't care what you say! your already fit enough!"

"You can never be fit enough." I muttered the motto I always lived by ever since my parents died. I was too weak to save them then, I wasn't going to be weak and not save anyone I love ever again. Ever.

"Well get dressed! we already have been waiting for you for hours!" she whined and I smiled slightly. "You sleep like the dead!"

"My dad always told me that." I smiled a bit more remembering my dad joking with me about my ability to sleep and not to wake up for anything- only the smell of yummy food.

"okay. get your pretty little butt into the shower." I joked a glared and walked slowly up to my room and got dressed.

i pulled on some black high waist jeans, a baggy jumper tee one shoulder and red converse before pulling my hair out of the ponytail and leaving it in its natural curl.

Lissa was banging down my door when I grabbed a bag and walked out. She smiled happily and pulled me down the stairs and through me in a car with her and Christian. I sighed.

"Why don't I go to the arcade and you going shopping? that will be a win-win." Lissa rolled her eyes but I could tell there was no way I was going to be able to be left alone. Thankfully the mall wasn't too far away and we made it there in ten minutes and then when we were out of the car Then Lissa decided to reason, only with something totally embarrassing that I wish was never said before.

"You need new bras, and not sport bras." I glare at her and she smiled happily as she laughed and walked inside the mall.

"So" Adrian said as he walked up to me. "A bra?"

"Don't talk about it." I grumbled and we walked around for a while. Lissa was just throwing me clothes here there and everywhere and bought them for me no matter if I said no or not. This was really a shopping hell. I was even half surprised that Tasha hadn't even talked to me or made a smart comment yet, but I didn't care. When I looked back at Dimitri I seen her Hang out of him but he wasn't paying her any attention. not at all, he was looking at me. I blushed before turning away.

we eventually made it to Victoria Street and Lissa dragged me in, but the guys didn't seem to mind walking into this shop. They were just staring at the different pieces of underwear.

"Rose! What size are you?" Lissa yelled over as she went and looked at the bra and panty sets.

"None of your business!" I said defensively. I hated my boobs. I always did. They were always to big and gave me so many back problems it was a mystery how I hand suffered from spinal injuries.

"Oh come on! You need some!" Lissa walked over with various bras for herself and I seen Christian gulp and Andre elbowed him in the chest.

"No I don't!" I scoffed.

"I heard you complain yesterday..."

"Yes because..." I stopped myself. "Never mind." Lissa looked at me.

"So what are you?" She said looking at my chest but with the top I chose to wear today - like everyday- didn't do anything for my boobs. Just the way I like it. "Your not an A from the party that was obvious." She looked at Tasha. "You about Tasha's size which is a 40 B." She continued and I blushed slightly. which she noticed. "So your a D?" I shook my head. Lissa was getting pretty angry. which I didn't understand really.

"She's more then likely an A you know small." Tasha laughed but looked at Lissa. "no offence."

"I'm not a B!" I scoffed. This thing really did get on my nerves. "I'm a.." I trailed off.

"Your a.."

"Double D okay! Happy?" I scoffed but Lissa just shrugged and got the number and grabbed a handful of them and walked up to the chair who was staining at me lustfully.

"Keep your guys up." I growled and all the guys laughed. Finally! They all stopped fantasying my boobs.

we eventually walked to the food court and ordered food, and much like the first day I was out with Lissa everyone was shocked with the amount of food I had ordered. Tasha looked at me and snorted, but I rolled my eyes and devoured my food.

"At least there'll be not scarps at dinner with you Rose." Tasha joked and I glared. That was it. I was about to smack the face off her but I noticed someone. Someone very familiar.

I froze in my spot. Not really knowing what to do, but it turned out I didn't have to do anything. he came walking over to me. I seen the gun strapped to the waist band of his pants and knew there would have been a dagger in his combat boots.

"Rosemarie." he said finally as I looked up at him. What was it with everyone being so tall? I though to myself. "Long time. No see..."


	5. Blow of Steam

**RPOV**

"Uncle Jerry? What are you doing here? Were you not on a four year long business trip?" I asked shocked, finally finding my voice. This man was like a father to me, only not my father. He was weird and like to know my fathers business even if that was he was going on a romantic getaway with his wife and then bring his only child to an amusement park.

"Well that's no way to greet your favorite uncle now is it?" I sighed and gave him a bone crushing hug and he lifted me up and spun me around. usually when he did this it made me laugh and smile like an idiot but not this time. I smiled for nothing.

"i thought I lost you like i did your parents." he said with hurt but when i looked closely into his eyes i noticed a bit of a forced hurt, but i pushed it aside.

"They didn't know about me when they- em- you know." I stammered. "Lissa and her parents adopted me though."i gestured at Lissa and Andre.

"Your not smiling." he said and I snorted. "she was always smiling. Could never get her to stop." he said to Lissa who smiled and laughed, but i sighed.

"What's the point in smiling?" i mumbled. Jerry rolled his eyes and looked down at my hands.

"What have you been doing?" He asked and took my hand. "Broken knuckles? You are definitely your mother and fathers daughter all right." I sighed. I missed them, it didn't help that i looked so much like my dad and had my mom's curly hair in brown instead of red.

"I've been training you know." I shrugged and sat back down on my chair and he sighed looking at his watch.

"I've to go princess." he said and kissed my head and before i could say goodbye he was grumbling on his phone very angrily.

"What you guys wanna do now?"

**DPOV**

"Mama." I asked as we did the dishes after dinner. "What should someone do if they're falling for some who they're not going out with?"

"Well." She started nd i knew in fact that she knew it was me i was talking about but i didn't care. she knew i never really liked Tasha, that i was only going out with her because i didn't want to dump her and i knew everyone hated her, no one in my family liked her. "Maybe you-they should tell that girl and be the gentleman I-everyone knows y-he is." i sighed. she was right she was always right. we finally finished the dishes.

"So this girl your falling in love with..."

"Hey Rose!" i called as she walked to class. "Want to go running with me on Saturday?" i asked hopefully. she looked at me.

"Sure." she said finally and walked away.

now all i have to do i dump Tasha. This should be fun.

"What do you mean we're done?!" she yelled at me hurt and sad, but fury lased her words and eyes.

"i just don't like you Tasha"

"it's her isn't it? That little cunt! I cant believe your going for a fake slut!" i rolled my eyes. Rose wasn't like that and i knew it and so did she, she just didn't want to admit that someone was better then she was.

"Goodbye Tasha." To my shock she didn't do anything. Just stood there and watched me walk away. I felt bad, but then i remembered i had a running date with Rose even if she didn't think it was a date on Saturday. These five days are going to go so slow.

**RPOV**

I was exited for Saturday. I liked Dimitri. he did something funny to my tummy and i liked it. I brushed my hair and put it into a high pony without washing it but as the way i see it I'm going to shower later anyway and i only showered yesterday, so after i out up my hair i pulled on my sports bra and running short because it was a nice day. before i left the house i grabbed a light breakfast and a bottle of water and began to run to Dimitri's house.

it was eleven on a Saturday morning and i thought i would be mean and get him up but hey, everyone was up at this time, hopefully.

i made it to his house and rapped on the door. It was opened by a middle aged woman in her forties who was smiling down at me.

"Hello dear." she said her accent much like Dimitri's and the longer i looked at her the more Dimitri i seen.

"Hey, em is Dimitri in?" i asked and she nodded and allowed me in and led me into the living room. i was instantly embarrassed from my clothes.

"He's just getting dressed, he should be down soon." i nodded. "what's your name dear?"

"oh sorry." i asked almost more embarrassed. "my name is Rose."

"my name's Olena." she smiled kindly at me and the door was being repeated knocked upon.

"I'll get it!" called a girl who ran down the stairs. i heard the door open and someone being pushed aside.

"I want to see Dimitri!" Tasha. I sighed as she walked into the living room.

"Tasha! he doesn't want to see you!" said the girl once again as she ran in front of Tasha.

"Well I'm not leaving unti-" She stopped and looked at me. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked sticking her nose up.

"Em They dont want you here and Dimitri definitely doesn't want you here so why did you just barge in?"

"You dear talk to me like that?" I looked at her.

"Natasha, I think you should go." Olena said.

"Why? This Slut shou-"

"look Tasha, calling me a slut it very rich considering your the one who's been playing hide the sausage and I'm still a virgin." Tasha laughed.

"I knew it! No on-"

"No it's my choice I'm not jumping into bed with someone who i don't love"

"Natasha go, i don't want you near my home again." i snorted and Tasha glared at me and turned, swinging and nearly hitting the girl- who i presumed was Dimitri's younger sister. I lunged forward and grabbed her hand and threw it down.

"don't try and lash out on someone because your not happy with what they said." Tasha growled- yes growled- and stormed out of the house.

"You alright?" i asked and she nodded.

"thanks." i shrugged and turned to look at Dimitri.

"hey." He smiled back at me.

"ready to go?" i asked and he nodded. he had no notion of what had happened. We left and started to run. I really needed to blow some steam.


	6. Trust and Dates

**RPOV**

"So Tasha just barged into my house and tried to hit my sister?" Dimitri asked enraged as we jogged through the park.

"Yeah." I said but looked at him. "Don't worry, she didn't hurt your sister." he sighed in relief and smiled slightly.

"What?" I asked when Dimitri just looked at me smiling like a fool.

"You don't smile." was all he said and it was my turn to sigh.

"I've nothing to smile about." I turned my head and looked at the ground as we continued to jog. We stopped at the lake and sat on the lush green grass and looked at the swans and ducks duck their heads in and out of the water to cool down their feathers because of the heat of the Florida sun.

"That was my little sister Tasha hit, well tried. Her name's Viktoria." I looked at Dimitri. "I've two older sisters, Sonya and Caroline. Sonya had a baby and his name's Paul. You met my mother. My dad was never around."

"Dimitri, why are you tell me this?" I asked looking at him.

"I trust you." He replied and smile at me. I sighed myself.

"I was the only child." I said finally. "That guy Jerry that was at the mall, he wasn't really my Uncle, I just call him that. My mom and dad were the only children, my grandparents died before I could meet them." I said looking out. He was the first person I ever told and it was good to get this off my chest. "They were killed on my birthday, so I hate my birthday. I've got no family." I shrugged and he bumped his shoulder into mine.

"You've got Lissa, Andre, Rhea, Eric," he said and looked into my eyes. "You have me." I smiled slightly. "Now there's a smile." It was gone by the time he said this and I sighed. He suddenly got up and pulled me with him running me around the park and tickling me when i was on the ground.

I laughed and I smiled wide and proper, not a fake smile but a real smile that I use to own before my parents died, and I liked it.

"Your smiles beautiful." I blushed and looked down but looked up at him between my eyelashes and he put his hand on my cheek.

"I better get home, Eric and Rhea would be worried." I said turning and running, fighting with my self to turn keep going straight and not turn back and look at Dimitri who I knew was looking at me.

**DPOV**

I watched her go and smiled to myself. I got her to smile and I liked her smile. I walked home in a daze, captivated by Rose's beauty and what she was wearing didn't help my friend. I walked home and opened my front door which was not locked and walked into the living room.

"Well, look who's home." Sonya teased and Paul came running over to me.

"Shut up Sonya." I said jokily and crouched down to Paul's height.

"What have you been up to, Little Man?" I asked and he smiled.

"Grand-mama said a pretty girl came over for you today." I couldn't help it, I blushed and everyone in the room laughed and shut up once my mama walked into the room. "Are you going to bring her over for dinner?" He asked innocently. I sighed.

"Maybe."

"You like her." Vika laughed getting involved in the conversation.

"Eww! Girls have cooties!" Paul made a face and all the girls in the room coughed and looked faked hurt at his words but everyone ended up laughing.

I couldnt stop thinking about Rose for the rest of the sisters all joked that I was acting like a love sick teenager and truthfully I was. In love and a teenager, even if I'm eighteen.

I walked around the house in a daze, bumped into things and just smiled and was being very helpful with all my sisters and whenever they made a joke, I just let it go.

Nothing was going to pop my Love Bubble. I called Rose and she agreed to go to dinner with me on Sunday night and I was exited.

When Sunday night came I was dressed and groomed and was leaving to pick up Rose to go to dinner. My mom helped me with my clothes, something nice and casual and I wasn't embarrassed to say my mom and sisters helped me pick my clothes.

I went to Rose's house and picked her up. I was exited. I walked up and knocked on the door and Rhea answered and let me in.

"Lissa told us you made Rose smile." she said and I nodded when Eric walked out.

"If you don't bring her back by ten, so help you G-"

"Eric calm down." Rhea laughed and Rose walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" she asked but my eyes were traveling up and down her body Eric looked enraged.

"Yeah, lets go." I said grabbing her hand.

"If anythin-"

"Goodbye Rose have fun, Eric relax." Rhea said and walked him back inside the doors.

"Sorry about him." Rose said and looked at me.

"Don't worry about it." I said and opened her door.

"Where are we going?" She asked once I got in.

"You'll see."


	7. Dates, Smiles and Trust

**RPOV**

"Dimitri!" I whined after we got out of the car and Dimitri's hand covered my eyes. "I really hate suprises!"

"This one you with like Roza." he replied, his voice husky and sexy.

"Doubt that, Comrade." I sighed.

"Comrade?" he asked and i could hear the smile on his voice.

"you call me Roza, so it's only fare i get to call you something." he laughed and i rolled my eyes even though i knew that he couldn't see.

"We're here." He said and took his hands from my eyes.

Right in front of me was trees but in the diverged part of the trees was a blanket and candles were all around it send off a very peaceful and youthful glow. It was beautiful. I was so speechless.

"You like it?" Dimitri asked with a slight smile on his face as i looked around dumbfounded. It was amazing and I was still speechless, so all i was able to do was nod my head and smile. I turned to Dimitri and hugged him tight and he immediately responded by putting his hands around my waist and hugged me close to his body and i was so embarrassed when my stomach growled, but all he did was laugh and pulled me down to sit on the blanket as he handed me a plate full off food.

"You look beautiful." He said sweetly and i looked down and blushed slightly and just like the yesterday looked up at him through my eye lashes, but just like before my parents died, i came back with a comment.

"Your not to bad yourself." He smiled and laughed and took a strawberry covered in chocolate and popped it into his mouth biting of the green stem and putting it back into the tub.

"My dad loved strawberries." Dimitri smiled. "He was always buying them, my mom laughed because he always said he likes strawberries because her hair was red." Dimitri smiled and kissed my head.

"They sound amazing." i nodded.

"they were always there for me and i could always tell them anything." I smiled as a tear slid from my eyes and down my cheek and Dimitri wiped it away.

"My dad bought a house not far from here." I continued. "And land. My dad and I would sneak out of the house whenever my mom wasn't home and go to our little Cabin and we never told mom, but i knew she knew. Nothing was hide-able from my mommy." Tears overwhelmed my eyes but i forced them away.

"Anyway." i said looked at Dimitri. "what about you? Im babbling."

"i like your babbling." he said sincerely and smiled. "i like you." I blushed brightly.

"my dad abused my mom when i was little." He said after a while.

"Im sorry."

"Dont be, I beat him up and he's never been back since." I smiled brightly.

"Good!"We both laughed and soon fell silent but it was nice and peaceful. I smiled at Dimitri and picked up a grape and threw at him and it hit of his nose. he looked at me and smiled and jumped up.

"Your so going to pay for that." he laughed and chased me around the blanket and tackled me to the ground and smiled.

he smiled and leaned into me, our lips brushed and I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm not well and amn't writing much, but next chapter will be longer  
**


	8. Birthday-Mares

**RPOV**

_"No! Let me go!" i yelled over and over again as string hands wrapped around my waist and dragged me off my parents dead bodies. I struggled and kicked and screamed. "No! LET ME GO!"_

"Rose!" I sat right up. Cold sweat rimmed my forehead and I was panting hard. My eyes stopped blurring when i focused on Mr Dragomor. He was the one to wake me up from my dream. Lissa, Andre and Mrs Dragomor were standing by my bed, worried expressions were on their faces.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I looked back at Eric and nodded, gulped down the lump in my neck and nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a dream." I replied and untangled myself from my mess of sheets.

"That didn't sound like such a dream." Lissa stated and sat beside me on the bed.

"It's fine." I snapped but sighed. "Sorry." Lissa smiled at me and took my hand squeezing it tight and sending me sympathetic smile.

"Lissa, Andre, go back to bed, it's still early." Eric said and reluctantly they did leave and headed back to their room. "Rhea, I'll be back in a bit." Rhea nodded and kissed my head before leaving.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head no and sighed looking at Eric.

"No, I'm fine." I said finally.

"We're here if you want to talk." I smiled and nodded before Eric bent and kissed me head, left, and closed the door. I sighed and looked at my clock. It was still early but I couldn't get back to sleep.

This is what I hated. Being woken up screaming because closer to my birthday I always have nightmares about that night. I didn't know why, but I always did. The guy I was seeing about them said it was because they were never found, which was another reason of mine why I caused. I could never remember the face of the killer or the gang that killed my parents. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and splashed some water over my face and looked in the mirror.

Hunted eyes stared back at me. Small dark circles under her eyes, her hair in a tangled mess. Her usually tanned skin slightly paler and defiantly not because of the lack of sun. It didn't matter how she looked, her eyes were always the same. Empty, hopeless eyes, that had recently gained a little light because of a certain someone, although that was gone and replaced my hollowness.

I looked back at my reflection and was suddenly stunned. This was not how I looked before my parents died, and I did miss that girl. I really missed that girl. If people in Turkey seen her now the way she was at the moment, they would just walk passed me because they wouldn't know who I was but that didn't bother me. They were never real friends, just friends that liked the money I was going to have when I was eighteen or the Gold Credit card i had in my purse everyday even if i didn't use it, plus the hundreds of Lira in my purse in cause I suddenly needed a cab to get home if my car broke down or whatever, which it never did.

I walked back to my room and pulled a box out from under my bed and placed it on my bed and opened it up and took out the pictures that were all in it. It was about five thirty and I knew there was no way in hell that I would be able to get back to sleep at this rate, so I poured all the pictures out and started to cute designs around the pictures of my parents and me and placed them in a collage on the floor, only big enough to fit some of the photo framed I had that hung empty on my wall, and once they were up, I grabbed a marker from the box and wrote some words my parents used to tell me over and over again in Turkish on the cream colored walls.

I smiled and stepped back. I suppose this was a way to get everything off my chest because I did feel ten times better then I did before I started. I smiled and looked at the time. Seven Thirty. Time to shower, and show this world what the Real Rose Hathaway Mazur is really about. No shit, nothing. They will all learn not to mess with the Rose.

I sent a fast e-mail to my home in Turkey to let the housekeeper know that I might not be coming back anytime soon- even if she noticed- and that if the decide to stay, there will be a benefit of letting her and her family stay in the house and send them to good schools, all expenses paid by me. I have a shit load of money and it keeps reeling in, so I know I will not be at a loss, and I will not just live off my daddies money, I will make my own.

I walked into the back of the closet and grabbed a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and a one shoulder jumper top to match and some converse. Straightening my hair I grabbed my cap I bought the other day that had 'Bitch' wrote on the rim and everything. I grabbed one of my dads scarfs that i kept and smiled as I looked in the mirror and was satisfied. This was the old Rose, and she was back.

I walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone in the kitchen and grabbed me a doughnut and followed Andre and Lissa out into the car. Jumping in we made it into the schools parking lot early. Everyone looked at the car as it approached and I smiled. I seen Dimitri start to walk over. I wasn't sure if we were together or not, but I did like him and we did go on dates and he did say he liked me, didn't he? I got out of the car after Lissa and Andre with a smirk on my face as every eye was captivated by me, Dimitri's Especially.

"Wow." Was all he could muster and I smiled up at him and he down at me and kissed me lightly. I think this was the truth- We were defiantly together.

"I thought I'd just give up and go back to the real Rose, not a hollow shell." Dimitri smiled.

"You know," he said as he took my hand in his. "I liked the fake Rose." I looked up at him confused. "But I love the Real Rose." I smiled, brightly, and it was so not faked. I leaned up and kissed him. I heard some guys groan and the same with girls, both wishing they were Dimitri and I. Are moment was just interrupted but a nosy Tasha. I groaned and turned to meet her, but with my height i had to look up at her slightly.

"What Tasha?" I asked sweetly. No point being a bitch to a bitch because being nice to a bitch makes the bitch angrier and they wouldn't be able to say you provoked them in a fight because all they will see is an innocent young fragile teenager, trying to protect herself from a crazy psychopath who that sweet innocent teenager was being nice to her.

"You stole my Boyfriend you little slut!" She yelled and everyone turned to look at us shocked and Dimitri stepped a little closer to me protect-fully.

"I didn't steal anyone Tasha. He dumped you because you'll sleep with anything that has a dick and two leg- wait no jut leave it at a dick and you'll jump right in that rabbit hole." I replied sweetly and smiled at the end but everyone pissed themselves laughing and they even had tears streaming don thier faces with laughter.

"Excuse me?!" she screeched but I just smiled and slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed Dimitri by the hand.

"Your excused." I walked into the building with Tasha fuming, left behind in the parking lot. I walked to my locker and started to dump some books inside and only grabbing the necessary books.

Dimitri stood beside me smiling brighter raised his hand abov my elocker and looked down at me, beaming.

"You didn't mouth off to Tasha?" He asked ad i closed my locker door and turned around to looked up and him and lean my shoulder and hip off the lockers door.

"Why bother? She's not worth my time." Dimitri laughed and grabbed my waist bending slowly to give me a kiss. Just as they were about to brush, Andre walked up and slapped his had on the locker.

"Hey Peoples!" he yelled causing me to jump back.

"Shit, Andre!" I yelped and backed up from Dimitri, "Don't do that shit." Andre smiled when Lissa approached with Christian at her arm. Dimitri turned and grabbed my waist and we all began walking to Homeroom, a class we all shared. Even Tasha shared it.

I looked over at Lissa. She had that look on her face that she wanted me to spill the beans of last night but I didn't want to, besides, Dimitri got there first. I just wondered how her knew, considering he was by my side since I got to school, but then i realized, hey were best friends, and did posses a phone. _Jezze Rose, nothing gets past you._ i thought to myself _  
_

"Rose, Andre told me about last night, what happened?" I sighed and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I'm okay." I stated in a _this-discussion-is-well-over _voice. Dimitri sighed and looked at me as if to say _you ain't getting way from this conversation. _I smiled and kissed his cheek and sat next to him as everyone else sat down.

"hey, Bitch!" I hear and turn around smiling up to Tasha.

"Hello, Tasha." I smiled brightly. "Would you like to sit with us?" I asked sweetly, and I knew everyone was looking at me as if I lost my mind or something, but my phone rang. The thing i love about this class, is that the teacher always seems to miss any phones, she's always on hers. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to take this."

*Conversation in Turkish*

"Hello, Tallia."

"Rose? Nice to hear from you again." Tallia replied. She was close to Roses age and the only one of ehr friends that didn't give a shit about her money. She was the housekeepers daughter.

"Yeah, you too Tally." I sighed.

"Sorry 'bout your mam and dad." I smiled slightly, everyone was looking at me. "Anyway, mom said I could come to LA to see you." I made a face of disbelieve and laughed.

"Your kidding?"

"Nope!" She sang. "School here's on a brake, so Mama's letting me visit."

"You do relize the school I'm in isn't on Brake, Right?"

"Yeah, so?" She laughed. "We get to show them American's what it's like to be Turkish Bitches!" I laughed.

"I'll ask the family if you can stay and see if you can come with me to school."

"Great!" She sang and sighed. "Mom's calling. Talk later, Bitch!"

*End Turkish*

"What the fuck?!" Mason laughed when i eventually stopped talking on the phone.

"Tallies coming! Can't beilieve it!" I clapped and squealed.

"Tally? What a name!" Tasha laughed.

"Leave Tally alone you little pig." The bell rang and I smiled. The day went by fast and soon I was asking Eric and Rhea if Tallia could stay and they said yes, so Tally was on her way!

There was a knock on the door and I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Tallia!"


	9. Beach Terror

**RPOV**

When we woke the next morning it was late, well not late but Lissa nd Andre would have already left for school, not long ago though. I sprang from my bed, falling on my knee and groaning!

"Tallia! Hurry! We're already late!" I yelled grabbing the covers off her and dragging her leg off the bed, causing her to bang her knee.

"Hey!" She yelped and I smiled.

"We've no tome to shower! Just wash our hair!" I groaned and washed my hair, drying it fast the same with Tallia. We just brushed it out, not having time to do anything with it i just did a messy Fishtail braid and just grabbed some clothes randomly and threw them on and ran down the stairs.

"Why did you wake us!" I called as I meet Eric in the Kitchen.

"You were asleep and besides-"

"Will you drive us? If we leave now we could still make it for homeroom." Eric sighed and Tally snorted.

"First I ever seen you actually wanting to go to school before!" We soon made it to the school and I ran, dragging Tally behind me and into the school. I stopped outside of homeroom and took deep breath. Good thing I was very good at running.

"Wow! Someone really likes it here." Tally said and I laughed opening the door. Everyone looked to the door and Tally stopped laughing with me.

"Welcome, to an American High School!" i said in Turkish and walked over to my table full of friends Tally following behind me.

"Guys this is my friends Tallia." I started and introduced everyone to Tally.

"Hey!" She said to everyone and turned slowly to me, "Who's the bitch?" I laughed when she asked about Tasha who was giving me the evil eyes.

"oh that's Tasha, Lissa's boyfriend's twin sister." I said and sat on the table, considering Tasha was beside Dimitri and kissed his cheek. Tally smiled.

"So he's the reason why you rush to school." She said in Turkish and winked at me and i Blushed. Dimitri looked at me and smiled and dragged me to sit on his lap, which i didn't object, but this cause Tasha to growl.

"So what do you do in school this late?" Tally asked everyone and everyone just looked at her and I laughed.

"In Turkey school starts at seven am, if we were still in Turkey, we would be on our lunch." Dimitri kissed my neck and i sighed into him.

"Adrian won't be happy if he seen you like." Tally laughed.

"Who's Adrian?" Dimitri asked looking shocked st me.

"Just a friend." Tally laughed.

"To _you _he's a friend, to him your his butt-kicking badass goddess- sex goddess." I rolled my eyes but this only made Dimitri stiffen.

"He's just a friend Dimitri, I promise."

Gym came right before lunch, and up until today i never took part, but everyone in the gang had this class, so i though i would give it a go, besides, they were doing combat. I liked this, Tally didn't, she never believed in violence.

We changed into sport-bras and shorts and followed everyone out. All heads turned to us, but mainly me. The teacher, Alberta Petrov, got the attention.

"Whoever doesn't want to take part in combat sit out of this lesson." I sighed as all girls sat down, even Tally. I sighed, but kept standing. Everyone was looking at me. "Rose? You want to take part?" I snorted.

"Please, I'll kick all these guys butts." Tally snorted. She seen me fight.

"Okay, then we'll start with spars."

"Only if they promise not to go easy." I said and every looked at me.

"Okay, no going soft, Rose, do you want to go first?" I nodded and stepped forward on the mat and took off my shoes.

"Jessie Zelkos." Alberta said and he walked onto the mat to meet me at the center.

"Well, Princess," he started looking at my chest. "Why do this? Hate to destroy that pretty face of yours."

"The only face here that's ain't gonna be pretty, is yours." I crouched and Jessie did the same. I looked at his body language and predicted his move, so when he lunged i just stepped aside and punched his stomach do he fell to the ground and I pinned him.

"First Round Rose." Tallia groaned. She never liked it when i fought, even if i won.

"Ralf, your next."

He, like Jessie was snickering, so instead of waiting for him to make the first move, i faked a punch right and kicked left sending him to the ground doubling over and groaning. I pinned his sorry ass.

And so it went on and on, i bet every guy that was paired with me and Dimitri did the same. Class was finally over and being changed back into my own clothes before the school let off early was heavenly. Only, i didn't want to go back home and sit around all day.

"Anyone want to go to the beach?" I asked and everyone agreed and we all went our separate ways and changed into our swim suits. Tally was ecstatic that we were going to the beach because she's never been to the beach outside of Turkey, well, neither have i.

we meet everyone at the beach, but Tally and i walked to the beach since it was a nice day we walked and made it to the beach before everyone. Tally and i set down our towels and lay in the sun, our hair up and sun-screen all over our bodies.

Some guy came over to me and Tally when everyone else showed up.

"So babe," One of the guys said to me standing over my body, blocking my sun. Everyone was still only getting out of the cars. "What are you doing?" He asked and Tally snorted t his stupidity.

"What does it look like?" I snapped back. The guy sat down beside me and grabbed my waist and started to group my body.

"Leave her alone!" Tally demanded but was ignored she tried to pull him off me when he went dangerously low.

"Let go of me you little asshole!" Tally jumped up and ran over to the others who were all talking. I knew she was going over for help.

the guy was obviously drunk and lay on top of me. No one was at the beach. I groaned, but they guy took it as if i was enjoying it as he started to undo my bikini tops strings. I tried to shove the guy off my but his full weight was on me and i could hardly breath let alone shove this guy off me.

His lips attacked my face. I was so going to be sick.

**DPOV**

"Lissa!" We all turned when Tally yelled Lissa's name and ran over to us. "Dimitri!" She yelled when she got closer to us.

"What is it Tally?" Lissa asked. I didn't think Lissa liked Tallia much because she thought she was being replaced.

"Some guy." She breathed, out of breath "Is all over Rose and wont get off her." My head turned to the beach when i saw a guy sucking the face of a girl with brown hair. "I think he's gonna-"

"I'm calling my dad." Lissa said whipping out her phone as every guy went running over to where Rose was being attacked. I reached Rose first and she was trying her best to get the guy off her as she moved around. Andre growled behind me.

I tackled the guy off Rose and punched his face, hard, hearing his nose brake with the tried to fight back but he was drunk so all his moves her messy.

"Dont touch my girl ever!" I felt Christian drag me off him. He was on conscious. I turned around and went to Rose who was fixing her bikini top. I grabbed my jumper and pulled it around her and it fell to her thigh.

The girls ran over to us now and there was a sound of sirens.

"My dad's on his way." she knelt beside Rose.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked and Rose nodded.

"Yeah totally." Police came to the sand and dragged the guy who was starting to wake up and hulled him to the police car.

"You ever touch my daughter again, jail wont be the worst thing that will happen to you." Eric treatened and walked over to Rose.

"Are you okay Rose?" He asked and Rose nodded, allowing Eric to lift her in his arms and take her to the car to take her home. I followed.

"What happened?" Eric asked Rose.

"He just started to grope me, I tried to push him off but.."

"It's okay Rose." Eric said and kissed her head. "Dimitri, meet me back at my house, we have to talk." I groaned and Rose smiled as he plced her in the car.

"I'll call you." I said as the drove off.

**RPOV**

Eric started to drive home fast. Dimitri left. I wasn't going to show anyone how that scene really effected me. Never.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to Eric.

"Don't be sorry Rose, it wasn't your fault." I turned my head out the window.

If only they knew he was familiar.


	10. My Fault?

**RPOV**

_I woke up in a dark, damp cellar with no light, only the soft glow of a candle that was soon to be burning out. I looked around but all I could see was the walls that surrounded me. I look around frantically. I was only five. I had never been anywhere without my mommy or daddy or both. I tried to stand and once I did i ran to the door that was closed tightly on the other side of the room. I banged my tiny fists against the door. _

_"I want my mommy and daddy!" I cried. They would never have left me alone in a cold cellar on a stormy night. The door soon opened and without thinking, I stomped on the mans foot and ran out the door and up the stairs and out of the house and ran across the field in the thunder and rain. My little feet were sinking into the wet muck and soon i was tackled to the ground._

_My body was trapped underneath my attacker. I screamed and screamed_ and sat bolt upright in bed.

Panting I took a look at my alarm clock. memories of that night years ago flew to my head after the incident at the beach. Rhea and Eric insisted i stayed off school and Tally went back to Turkey. I missed her yes, but i have new friends and my life is different.

I checked my phone and had about ten messaged all from Dimitri. Rhea went off to work a few hours ago seeing as it was noon, but i knew Eric was working from home today because of what happened yesterday.

I pulled my hair back from my face and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth before going down to Eric's study.

I quietly stepped from stair to stair in my bear feet and knocked on Eric's study. he told me to come in and i did, closing the door behind my. He looked up and smiled slightly and i looked down, slowly strolling to his desk.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I was about to nod my head but decided i wasn't going to fight anymore, so i shook my head and let the tears fall, and they fell freely down my face after some years without crying. Eric walked up to me and embraced me in his arms and let me sob into his shirt. He held me and sh-ed me as i just sobbed.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly after a while and sat me down on his lap and held me tight.

"When i was younger." I started and swallowed a lump that had formed in my throte. "My mom and dad had to go out for a few hours, when i was in school. I got a lift home from Tallia's mum because she worked in my house when i was growing up, but I don't know what happened. I woke up in this cold room and they did things..." I trailed off.

"Who did?" I shook and shrugged.

"I don't know!" I sobbed and held him tighter. "My daddy found me and took me home. Talked to me but.."

"Rose." Eric said looking at me. "You're okay now, That's all that matters."

I sighed and looked up at him. "What if it was my fault they were killed?" I asked slowly and quietly

"Why do you say that?" he asked astonished.

"Well, what if it was them guys and-"

"Rose, its not your fault your parents died. Its no ones fault other then the guys." I sighed hugged him tight.


	11. Accidents?

**Sorry about the late delay in updating. My birthday was last weekend and I was on a weekend of shopping so i didn't get time to update, and with homework and everything this is the only time i can update so I'll update now. **

**_RPOV_**

The next day i went to school. Andre was driving us to school as usual. I wore plane black skinny jeans and a red tank top with a black leather jacket and combat boots. I slung my bag over my shoulder and climbed out of the car smiling. My birthday was tomorrow and Lissa said she wasn't going to do anything, but the reason i was smiling was because i didn't have anymore nightmares, mainly because i let out everything that was building up in my chest was now gone, but i still had this weird feeling. I sighed and walked into the school and to my locker. While i was taking out my books Dimitri came to stand behind me and i leaned into his sighing as i closed my locker.

"Hey." I said looking up at him.

"You okay?" I sighed and started to walk. He followed me taking my hand.

"Yeah." i said finally when we entered the classroom. All eyes turned to us and then the whispers started.

_"I knew him and Tasha wouldn't last."_ someone said and everyone started to start the conversation around that. I sighed and pulled out my books from my bag. Dimitri's hand covered mine and squeezed.

Classes came and went and i walked to lunch by myself like i always did because everyone else was in a different class then me and finished slightly early. My phone chimed.

_I've got your lunch. CU soon. xx-D_

I sided happily and walked to the lunch hall smiling and sitting down beside Dimitri. He smiled and leaned over to kiss my neck when i started to shovel the food into my mouth and swallowed.

"How's everyone?" Lissa asked cheerfully and sat down kissing Christian. To my dismay Tasha followed and sat down in front of me.

"Well if it isn't the biggest whore walking around the school." I laughed and looked at her.

"Try looking in the mirror." I stated and continued to shovel my food into my mouth again, until the big Tv popped on, Tasha's voice started.

_Rose Hataway, Loser. Parents didn't want her, left her in foster care. _My tummy turned. I felt sick and I knew i turned pale. Lissa paled and looked at me. _Someone, who was arrested my the police and sedated by paramedics. _A video of my yelling and screaming, being lifted out of the house and to the paramedics who, did sedate me to calm me down, but i was still crying for my parents. _A danger to herself, as well as a danger to us._ tears were falling down my face in heavy streams, my mascara running down my cheeks. Tasha got onto the table.

"See? a danger to us! Her own parents didnt want her, just got the cops to take her away." I stood up grabbing my bag.

"My parents were murdered! Murdered! That's why i was taken by the cops! That's why i was sudated and covered in blood! My parents were murdered." My voice broke as i ran from the hall.

"Rose!" I heard voices yell behind me as i ran for the bathroom.

**LPOV**

Everyone was silent. Everyone was now aware of what Rose was being through, and everyone was looking at Tasha with disgust.

"Are you happy now? She was only just after getting better!" I yelled and ran after Rose, but lost her.

**RPOV**

before the final bell i walked to the car and waited for Andre to arrive. Soon the bell rang and everyone started to flow out, only it wasn't just people that were rushing to the cars. it was a car rushing to the students, me in particular. I sank to the ground, barely being missed by the car and not getting a full reading of the reg because there was none i soon stood up, being dragged into Andre's car with his rushing me to hospital, but i was out of it because the driver looked like someone familiar...


	12. Murder?

**_RPOV_**

I walked out of the hospital, dismissing the familler car as a fluke and sat myself in Mr Dragamor's car and sat in silence all he way to the house. I walked silently up to my room, washed my face, brushed my teeth and tied my hair up before I went and changed into some loose shorts and a big jumper that belonged to my father. It did'nt smell like him anymore, but it still gave me comfort. Mr and Mrs Dragamor were fussing about me after the accident and wouldnt leave me alone until Andre and Lissa helped me saying I just needed time to myself, and that's how i was able to retire to me room, but just as i sat on my bed and pulled the covers over my legs and leaned over to turn off the light, there was a knock on my door. I sighed.

"Come in." I called out and Eric opened my door smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Fine since the last time you asked me, which was about ten minutes ago.. not even." I smiled slightly but it faded quickly. "I'm really fine, d-Eric."

"You were about to call me 'dad'." he smiled and me and i looked down and blushed. "I like it." I smiled and jump up and hug him tight.

"I love you, _Daddy._" He laughed and held me tight. I sighed and pulled back. "But I'm really tired so could you, you know, get lost?" Eric laughed and kissed my head.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Goodnight.."

I walked into the lunch room the next day at lunch and set my tray down in the table. While i was looking in my bag, someone walked by me but when i sat up, they were gone. I shrugged and waited for everyone to come to the table, and soon everyone did.

I felt eyes burning into the back of my neck, but i ignored it and smiled at everyone at the table. Dimitri sat next to me nad kissed my cheek while everyone started to talk. We laughed and talked about going to the amusement park on Saturday. So the whole school week we all had to decide because it was still only Monday. Everything was going fine. I was laughing and Talking, but then i took a bite of the muffin that was one my lunch tray. That was when my throat tightened.

I was coughing and couldnt stop. Dimitri looked worried. I started wheezing and had some trouble breathing. It was then that i looked at the muffin and seen that it was a nut muffin, not the nutless blueberry muffin i picked up and put on my tray.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I coughed and couldnt breath. I shook my head no and tried to drink water. I hadn't had an allergic reaction like this before. It was terrifying.

"Lissa, call and ambulance!" Dimitri yelled and everyone looked over at our table. I coughed again and i knew my face was going red.

"Rose? what is it?"

"Nuts..." I wheezed out. "Allergic..." i coughed again and struggled to get some breath. Dimitri looked frantic, Lissa was close to a panic attack, Andre was on the phone to his parents and when i looked at Tesha, she was smiling. I glare as much as i could but collapsed to the floor.

Dimitri fell with me and held me up. I heard the ambulance. My eyes were closing. my wheezing got worse and i couldnt get a single breath.

"Rose stay up!" teachers were trying to get students out of the paramedics way. The nurse was attending to Lissa and her panic attack. Once the paramedics got near me, i was swallowed by darkness.

**DPOV**

We were all waiting in the waiting room. Waiting for any news on Rose. Nothing so far. The paramedics got to her fast, but she had a saver reaction. They had to put oxygen into her just to stabilize her. Mr and Mrs Drgamor were very upset. Everyone was stressed.

"Maybe she picked up the wrong muffin?" Tesha said to the cops that were there asking u about the incident.

"Miss Ozera, Miss Hathaway has a saver allergic reaction. Your telling me she wouldnt know a nut muffin from a non-nut muffin?" Tesha shrugged and nodded.

"Some people dont know weather they have an allergy, until they try. This could have been the trial." She said sweetly, so sweetly it made me shake my head.

"No!" Lissa snapped. "she knew she was allergic!"

"How would you know?" Tesha snarled back.

"Whenever we went out for muffins, she she always get them hand-made without any trace of nuts!" Lissa growled. I mean growled. This sweet little thing actually growled.

"So this would have been done dilbrit." the cop muttered to himself. "We'll need to talk to Miss. Hathaway when she wakes up. If she doesn't, we'll play this as murder, if so, attempted murder." he held out his hand for Mr Dragamor to shake. "We'll get to the bottom of this Eric. You have my word."


	13. Defintly Murder!

**DPOV **

Rose should be waking up soon. The doctors helped to ease the tightness around her throat with the help of an Epipen, something that helps with a nut reaction. The doctors thought that it was strange that Rose didn't carry one around with her, especially since she was so careful with her allergy, that she wouldn't eat normal chocolate, that she would use her stash that was specially made for her without any nuts. I tried a bit of it. It was alright.

Everyone left to get some coffee, and that's when Rose began to stir. I squeezed her hand and called for a doctor, then went back to her side and stroked her hair. She moaned and opened her eyes slightly, closing them just as fast because she was blinded by the light. Then, eventually, her eyes opened fully and she smiled slightly.

"Hey." I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey." The doctors decided now was the time to waltz into the room. They asked Rose medical questions and checked her pupils, then deciding I was in the way, they shoved me out of the room where i got shoved into Lissa coming back from the café.

"What's going on?" She demanded as Rhea and Eric walked up.

"Rose woke up, the doctors are doing some tests." Lissa tried to walk in but I stopped her. "They shoved me out because I was in the way. They'll just shove you out too." We all went to the waiting room. Lissa was pacing the floor so much I was half expecting a hole to appear underneath and have her go farther and farther into the ground, like they do on cartoons.

When the doctor arrived it seemed like a million years, but she didn't come back in alone. There were about three cops with her. Tasha stiffened slightly. I wondered why she was still here, considering Rose wasn't her favourite person, but I let it slide and will ask her myself later. Right now I had to listen and see what was going on with My Roza.

They walked over to Rhea and Eric whispering, but I could get the conversation.

"We've talked to Miss Hathaway and the doctors. This was defiantly a murder try. We'll be treating this as an attempted murder."

**RPOV **

The cops were standing by the wall while the doctors probed and poked me. They gave me water and asked me questions like the day, date and things like that, but I answered honestly and they thought I might have temporary amnesia, but I stated I didn't even know the date without looking at my phone any other day, so they asked me questions about my life, thing I wouldn't be able to forget, so after they were done, it was the cops turn.

"Miss Hathaway, I'm Detective Martin and this is Detective Al, were you aware that you had a severe allergy towards nuts?" Asked Martin. He was a dark haired man, with a slightly dark chin full of stubble, and kind brown eyes.

"Yeah. When I was two I had chocolate with nuts in it, and had an allergic reaction. Ever since then my parents would always carry an Epipen for me and when I went to school, they made me carry one in my bag. I always have it with me."

"We took a look in your bag," started Al, looking at me. I coughed slightly and reached for the water on the table in front of me, taking a sip and putting it back down before he continued. "and we couldn't find an Epipen in your bag." I looked at him confused.

"I always have it in my front pocket of my bag. I never take it out, I have one in my bedroom at home. it should still be in my bag."

"Rose, is there anyone that would want you killed?" Martin asked me. I looked at him confused.

"Well, my Daddy had a very hard business, and because he's dead it falls to me with the help of trusted friends, and he probably made enemies, but most of them doesn't know he has a daughter, so I don't know."

"But is it possible?" Al asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Everyone at daddy's work swears to never talk about me and if they did, they were responsible for the consequences, and no one was dumb enough to mess with my dad."

"But because he's gone, maybe they did?" Al prompted. I shrugged again.

"The business is run by people my dad could trust and that's only two people. He didn't even trust his own brother with it, which made him angry."

"What's your uncles name?" Al inquired.

"Jerry Mazur." Martin wrote the name down.

"We'll let you rest. We might need to speak with you again." Martin said. "Get better soon sweetie." I smiled and thanked them as they left. Someone's trying to kick my bucket!

**Thanks to OreoBarrelRacer29 for betaing this chapter!**


	14. Suprise?

RPOV

I wasn't allowed to go anywhere by myself. It was hard to go out for my birthday, but Lissa persuaded her parents saying that Dimitri would be with me the whole time, and just to back up the story, Dimitri opened the Living rooms doors and came right over to me hugging me hard and kissing my forehead. I pushed his chest playfully and grabbed my leather jacket and put it over my dress and fixed the laces on my combat boots. I kissed Rhea and Eric before I went for the door with Dimitri behind me.

"I'll have her back for six." Dimitri said with a sly smile and Lissa, who returned it. Rhea and Eric were just smiling brightly. Andre had gone out very early that morning. I sighed and glared at Dimitri, but gave up and walked to his car and jumped in.

"Ready?" he asked smiling at me sadly. I took a deep breath and nodded. We stopped at a florist and I got two bunches of flowers. Once we got to the cemetery, I was shacking.

"You'll be fine." Dimitri assured me. I took a deep breath and followed his lead of getting out of the car. This would be the first time I would visit my parents after they were both buried deep into the cold ground beside each other. I walked to the newest part of the graveyard and feather down, to where the rich people could afford to get buried in. It was always maintained and fresh. I made it so. I walked to my parents' graves.

_Ibrahim Mazur. 1973-2013 Devoting and loving father. Will be missed by his only daughter and family._

_Janine Hathaway Mazur 1972-2013 Devoting and Loving mother and wife. Missed by her daughter and friends._

I smiled at the engravings and fell to my knees. Dimitri stood a few feet away, encouraging me. I picked up the old wreaths and flowers and replaced them with fresh ones. Tears streamed my cheeks.

"Hey Mamma and Baba." I sighed sadly. "Three years today, huh? Doesn't feel like it does it?" I coughed past a lump in my throat. "I'm fine. Have new parents and a brother and sister, but they're not as good as you guys, though." I took a deep breath and continued to babble. "This is Dimitri!" I said dragging Dimitri to kneel beside me. "He's been looking out for me." I sighed and Dimitri smiled sadly at me. "I got you Lilacs and lilies!" I said suddenly placing the flowers on both their graves. "I know how much you like them! You always got them for my birthday." I smiled tears running into my mouth. "Eighteen today."

Dimitri and I sat in silence for what felt like hours but really was only a few more minutes before we walked back to the car. Dimitri kept his arms wrapped around my body tightly as he walked us back to his car. We drove to a little café and drank coffee and ate some doughnuts in silence, but it was nice. When it was nearly six, Dimitri made his was back to my new home. I sighed. Everything was dark in the house. I sighed and Dimitri walked into the house with me.

**LPOV**

Once Rose left with Dimitri, something we planned beforehand, everyone was getting balloons and streamers and banners, and placing them all over the trees in the back yard. There were big long tables set along the walls of the house and the pool was glistening in beautiful colors. Fairy lights lit the trees and railings of the back yard. Before everything was done, I barely had time to change before everyone started to arrive- friends from school and some Rose's friends from Turkey. I was really surprised by the fact that they were all male.

Some were muttering about how she was going to punch someone in the nose for getting this up, but they were making it out to be a joke, as if, if Rose didn't punch someone in the nose, then it really wasn't Rose at all.

At exactly six, I heard Dimitri's car pull up into the driveway and he 'accidently' beeped the horn. Everyone hid behind everything they could. Mom and Dad were smiling happily. Andre turned off all the lights as we waited for Rose to come out.

I looked around and noticed that all of Rose's Turkish friends were staying away from one of them. I looked over at them, but I didn't have time to do anything, because the patio doors swung open.

**RPOV**

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, making me jump slightly and hold my chest. I looked around. _Happy Birthday Rose._ I looked around, not really surprised because I knew Lissa would have done something like this because it was Lissa. I sighed a bit, looking up at Dimitri who was smiling brightly at me.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled and he kissed me. This was a surprise I wasn't too unhappy about, but like always I spoke too soon.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun, Rosemarie." I looked at him, and without thinking, kneed him and punched his nose, his blood splattering on my knuckles and cheeks. Every one of my friends from Turkey laughed, where as my new friends gasped.

This was a surprise I was not expecting, especially when Tallia came running up. "Rose! Why would you do that? He's my boyfriend."

Everyone that was Turkish looked at her, open mouthed and in shock.

That was defiantly a surprise no one was expecting.


	15. Suprise? Part 2

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I have my little nieces up and their both sick so I'm tking care of them and they should be getting a snack about now. I got a review saying that the chapter was confusing, but if you read it, Someone said Happy Birthday to Rose in Turkish, and all the Guys from Turkey were glaring at him and they weren't very happy that he was there, so I think it makes sense, but if anyone else doesn't PM me and Ill change it around a bit. **

**RPOV **

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun, Rosemarie." Happy Birthday, Rosemarie.

Everything fell silent. My wrist was raised and held back by Andre. Mr Dragamor was helping him up. I lunged forward but Dimitri held me and Andre let go of my wrist. Tallia was helping Eric and looking him over.

"I'm alright!" I snapped at Dimitri, pulling from his grasp, which I knew he allowed me to do so because I would never have been able to get out of it otherwise. His grasp I mean. My friends from Turkey, there wasn't many of them, but they were all male. They knew of my outburst.

Randy was lean with black hair and sun kissed skin darker then my own. Logan was short, but still taller then me. He was a bit bulky and a load of fun. Dan was Logan's twin, but only taller but still the same. Tallia, well you know her and lastly, him.

Bradley.

He was a total fun guy when I first met him. My dad never liked him and I found out why. We dated, but he cheated because I wasn't ready to make the next step because I was only thirteen and because he was sixteen, he wanted it, so he got it. We broke up after I found out, but a few times he use to sneak into my room. My dad was forced to put extra security on the house and especially my room, but we didn't know what he snuck into my dads office and took the key and card for the house before the attack on my parents, that's what caused a bitter feud. My dad forced him to give back the key, using on the suitable aged men so it would be fair, and then he went crying to his daddy. Whatever he said to his dad, it ended up in kidnapping, it ended in... rape.

That caused me dad to out extra guards on me, and they even attended school with me, but stayed at a distance. We didn't have proof that it was him and his family, but my dad knew, and that's all I needed. I knew it was him too, because of what he said when I dumped him.

_You will pay. _The feds did nothing, because there was no other proof then my word, and they let it go. The others knew about it and they took me as their little sister, even though I was like a day older then some and I could beat their asses without a thought. Tallia knew this too, that's why everyone was giving her looks.

"San Bradley bana ne yaptığını biliyorsun!" I yelled. You know what Bradley did to me.

"Hiçbir kanıt yoktu! O kadar tatlı Rose." Tallia said. He's so sweet Rose.

"Sweet?" I switched back to English, so frustrated I couldn't talk to her in our native tongue. Everyone Turkish person in the yard laughed.

"I've seen better sweetness on a bitter sour gum then in his body!"

"How would you know?" Tallia stated. "You know what he did to me! They all know! why do you think they want to kill him so bad?!" All the guys snorted and stopped in their pace to slowly try and wrap their hands around his thought.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Tallia asked, acting dumb. Everyone gawked at her wide eyed and mouths gapping open.

"What did he do?!" I shrieked. this time I went for her but Dimitri grabbed me before I could do damage.

"Let's just go." Bradley said with a smile on his face. "She was never one to throw parties." Randy jumped for his then, but all the other guys grabbed him. They left, my eyes boring into his head, wising I could kill him with my eyes. I looked back at Lissa who was nearly in tears. I sighed and Dimitri finally allowed me to go to her.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Rose! this was meant to be a party for you to be happy! It's all ruined." I smiled.

"Hey, no parties ruined.." I started.

"….Unless Rose aunt got food." My guys finished with me and I laughed.

"really?" I laughed and grabbed the remote for the stereo, turning it up.

"What do you think?" I smiled. "Now. This is, Randy, Dan and Logan." I introduced and they all smiled., but it faded.

"Rose, sorry. We didn't know that Tallia would have brought Bradley. We didn't think she'd be so stupid." Randy apologised. I hugged him tight and he that same.

"What did he do to you?" Dimitri growled.

"He-" Dan started but cut off looking at my glare. He swallowed and took a different direction, but I knew he'd stay close to the truth. "He cheated on, Rose." All the guys snorted but Dimitri looked furious.

"Relax." 22 by Taylor Swift came on **( I don't care if y'all hate her for dumping Harry, she's just a normal girl who made a mistake and I still like her) **I smiled and grabbed Lissa's arms and jumped around dancing.

"_I dunno bout you.." _

"_But I'm feeling about twenty-two.." _


	16. Pamper (:

**RPOV**

_"Rose.." That voice called again and I breathing became panted and I fumbuled around my bounds and blind fold. "I see that your up.." _

I sat up panting. School was off for the week, so we didnt have to get up early, but that was also a down fall. I walked into my joined bathroom and splashed water on my face, but then decided to get a shower when I looked at the time. It was only seven am. I scrubbed my body so that it was red and then shaved all the nesessary places and then just washing my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. I washed my hair twice over and then put, turning off the water, I wrapped my body in my fluffy white towel, and my hair in another big towel.

I was going to pamper myself. The least I can do for waking up this early.

I dried off my body and then I covered my body in talcum powder and then my coconut body lotion. I brushed and flossed my teeth in the bathroom, and once that was done, I went into my room and opened the curtians of my window as I changed into a robe and sat on the window seat.

I waxed my legs smooth even though they were already shaved and then I used my X5 hair remover thing. I used that on my legs and then my underarms and then buffed and cleaned the air if any away and once again put on coconut smelling lotion.

Once that was done, I massaged my feet with lotion and then put in the toe spacer. I painted my nails carfully, not once going off the nail. I then put on clear varnish to gove it and extra shine. I did the same with my nails but painted them a nice red.

I went to my make-up mirror and picked up my twizzers and began to pluck the stray eyebrow hairs. I shaped them purfactlly even. I blew my hair out of the towel and brushed it, then clipped it back so that it would be out of my face. With that done, I put on a touch of foundation and Sher Cover and blended it down my neck and to my skin tone. I hated white girls that used foundations that was no where near thier skin tone and you can notice it because they dont belnd it in right so they just look like tangereen freaks and when they draw ont heir eyebrows? what was the point in that! Some people cant even do it right and they do it so dark that your eyes are just drawn up to them even though your trying to talk!** (True story in Ireland. My friend came in with a very orange face, but she didnt belnd it into the back of her neck, so that was pale white, and you could notice it because her hair was up, and then she drew on her eyebrows so thick and big, it was horrible! Didnt suit her one bit!) **

I put on a light colour of the shade of brown all over my eyelid, up to my eyebrow bone on circular motions, but its like and matches my skin that it blends in with my skin, but its only a shade or less darker. I then got a darker brow, and in the crease of my eyes, drew a line all the way over and blend it into my top eye lid and then a little bit on my under eyes. I then whiped all the eye shadow and then blended the line into the other to give it a natural look, and then using a shade lighter colour then my lower lid, I put it on my eye brow bone. I then put my liquad eyeliner pen where my eyelashes come out from my eyes on the top lid and draged that across, but kind of blend it down to my lower eye. Then I got my eye liner pencil and pulled down my eye and began to color in my waterline dark enough to my my eyes pop and continued that until the very corner of my eye and then brought it back up. I then grabbed my two mascaras, one to give it lenght the other boost. i mad ethen as even as possible and dotted some lipgloss on my lips and then dragged the lipglos brush over my lips and ran them together.

I took out my hairdryer and hair striaghtner and my roll hairbrush. I dried my hair, giving it boost as it dried and then, once my hair srtightner was heated up, I began to striaght my hair picket stright, and then, grabbing my bangs, and cliping them to the side with a bobby pin and a clip with a red bow, not caring that it didnt go with my outsit, but hey, it went with my outfit, which made me laugh as I thought of my outfit.

I grabbed my high wasited denim shorts, a black tanktop, a white flowy see through blouse top and my black hightops. I put on a black lacy bra and matching underwear, and then put on my tank top and my blouse over that, and then I pulled on my shorts and tucked in my both shirts until they were flat, and then pulled out the blouse to make it flow and look good, and then smoothed out the botton so there was no bumps noticeable on my shorts. I pulled on some ankle stocks and then pulled on my converse. **( I actually wore this and done my hair and make-up like this out to my ex because he 'wanted to talk'. hey they boy had to know what he was missing! *wink*)**

By the time that I looked at my clock, it was noon. I smiled and then sprayed my jasmine deodrent **(Which smells amazing and is ****always ****in my bag for PE and Metalwork!) **I walked out and down the stairs, and seen that everyone was down in the living room.

"Hey, Liss! Want to go to the mall? Get the girls and make a day of it?" Lissa smiled and nodded her head intusiasicully, not lookign up at me, but having her phone out as she texted something, sent it off, and not five mintues later did she have a reply waiting. i rolled my eyes.

"What about us guys?" Andre asked, he too did the same as Lissa and his responce was the same, but he too did not look up at me. I then noticed that they were dressed and ready for the day, and Mr and Mrs Dragomor were cuddled up on the love set watching Sing Date. A guy came up on the laptop for a girl to pick, and by they lord he couldnt sing. I cringed.

"Go get ready." Lissa scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"I am ready." Now she turned around too look at me and her eyes bulged out of her head, and so did Andres, only Andre had added the drool.

"Wow! Rose your looking H.O.T." I smiled.

"You look beautiful, Rose." i smiled.

"You had a mini spa morning?!" Lissa pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Are the others ready?" Lissa nodded. "Tel them to meet us at the mall?" She nodded and as she and Andre texted, I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and some orange juice. Once they were finished, I tossed them into the bin and walked back into the living room just as Lissa came out to holler at me. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Shotgun!" I yelled as I ran to Andre's car and hopped in as he and Lissa laughed and walked to the car. Mr and Mrs Dragomor followed.

"Have fun and be careful!" Eric called as Rhea rolled her eyes. We waved goodbye as we drove down the road and to the mall. Lissa and I chatting exictely while Andre looked through the radio for a good song channel. When he finlly tuned into one, we all fell silent and looked out the window. I pretended I was someone from a movie in a sad scene as she left home or whatever, but when Trouble by Taylor Swift came on, Lissa and I laughed and soon began to see along. Sometimes I would change my voice so I sounded like a dude and sang, Andre laughed and said "let a pro show you how it's done!" and then he started to sing. Soon, we arrived at the malls parking lot and we parked the car.

I smiled as i saw Dimitri get out of his car with his sister Vika. The sun was high in the sky and it was really splitting the trees. Andre had to keep the AC on high because we were dead in his car even though he had the windows down. I loved living here in California. It bearly rains, but i'm not saying that it does rain, because it does, and when it does it is a not just a shower, it is a storm. i got out of the car with a heavey sigh.

"W.O.W Rose! Your so hot in them shorts." I snorted at Adrian and rolled my eyes.

"Keep your eyes up." I looked at his face and laughed. "And wipe the drool off your face." I laughed again and walked up to Dimitri.

"Shall we shop?"


	17. Oh no, Rose!

**RPOV**

We walked into the mall. Dimitri's hand in mine. I leaned into him and he kissed my head. Lissa was very exited and so was Mia and Viktoria. They dragged us all into shops and threw clothes at me and told me to buy them ,and when I wouldn't they bought them for me and put them into my bags. I kept rolling my eyes and I already had five bags... and we've only been into three shops. I sighed and turned to Dimitri.

"i think this was a very bad idea." He smiled and laughed kissing my head. I sighed at the familiar and loving sound and let it wrap around me. I smiled and snorted at him before Lissa came over begging me to go to the bathroom with her. I had sighed and nodded, handed my bags to Dimitri and followed all the girls into the bathroom.

While the others were doing their business, I stood back and looked in the mirror. My make-up was still perfect, and my hair still smooth and shiny. A little girl came from the stalls behind me and I smiled at her and helped her wash her hands before I grabbed a hair brush from Lissa's bag and started to brush my hair around the bow clip when the door to the bathroom locked. Lissa and the girls came out and were washing their hands, when I dispatched myself from the row of sinks and mirrors. I grabbed a bobbin from Lissa's bag and tied my hair up in a high ponytail and let it fall down my bag. Lissa looked at me and her eyes widened. I told her to shush and to go back into the stalls and stand on the toilet quietly and to take the little girl with her.

No foot steps were sounding so I went up to Lissa and handed her, her handbag.

"Text Dimitri. tell him to get Eric here ASAP." She nodded her head frightened and so did the other girls before running to the stalls and all hiding in the one stall. The foot steps started once the stall was closed. I looked at seen a small light go on and then a few seconds later go off.

I walked toward the door of the bathroom door and came face to face with a faceless girl. i knew she was a girl because she was thin and small and just had the body make of a woman and I defiantly knew it was not a man. My father made me learn the difference between bodies to keep me safe. I took a defensive stance and glared at the girl.

"Who are you?" i growled waiting for an answer.

"your worst nightmare." I snorted.

"So cleshay." i rolled my eyes and doughed a punch. the voice sounded familiar. I knew that voice. I kept doughing her hits and backed up. I knew what she was trying to do. Get me into a corner and then beat me. I played along for a while, but when I got to close to the wall, I side-stepped, ducked and turned, so now she was the one going to the wall.

I tried to get the face mask thing off her face but she kept doughing me, as if she knew what I would do and then it hit me. She must know me. Must know how I fight. Must know how I move. I took a swift look at Lissa's stall and begged her to be quiet. I could faintly hear the sound of sobbing, and for that once split second that was taken, i was down on the floor, with a throbbing headache and blood running down my temple. I groaned and got up, my head spinning.

I have to fight differently.

I stood where i was, blinking away black dots that had formed in my vision and focused on the figure in front of me.

_Okay, Rose. What you usually do is wait for them to make the first move. You make the first move. _I lunged before the girl had time to register my body language and kicked her stomach, sending her to the wall. She soon got up groaning.

_You would wait until the opponent has recovered because you like a fair fight. _I attacked while she was still groaning and Kicked her back again into the sinks. She groaned again and turned on the taps, pulling out a switchblade. My eyes widened.

_Oh great. _

i didn't wait for her to recover. I went straight for the knife and tried to grab it, but she was struggling against me and once she stood her full height, i was literally on my tippy toes trying to grab the knife. I was struggling to get hold of the knife.

Finally the sound of banging came from the door and the lock being cut. I was grunting and taking blows to my side and groaning, but I was going to get the knife. Just as the door opened i felt the cool metal of the blade enter my stomach. I punched her face and she fell, falling on top of me. I groaned at the blade that was still stuck in my stomach and groaned harder when her weight pressed against it.

I felt warm liquid fall from my mouth and I closed my eyes as soon as the door opened and fell into unconsciousness.

**LPOV**

Rose shoved us into one of the stalls in the bathroom. I sat on top of the toliet because I was the tallest and Mia and Viktoira Struggled to stay hunched over so they wouldnt be seen over the top of the door. I moved so Viktoria could sit and then Mia half sat half stood on Vika's lap.

I took out my phone as fast and as quiet as I could and instead of texting Dimitri like Rose had said, I texted my Dad striaght.

_Daddy! We're stuck in the third floor bathroom. Someone locked us 's a little girl here too! Help._

I quickly turned my phone on silent and took it off vibrate and then left it on my lap. Sounds of a mumbled conversations fell upon my ears when my dad texted me back.

_Stay put. I'm on my way. _

I sighed in relief but the sound of fighting and grunts and groans came to our ears. We all held a hand to our mouths to stop from crying out. I quickly went back to my phone.

_Hurry daddy!_

I turned my phone upside down and turned to the girls. I heard Rose groan and tears came to my eyes. tears were already runnign down the others face so I let mine fall and we all held each other. The little girl sobbed into my arm and I tried to shush her.

We remained quiet until we heard the door open from the outside. The sudden sound made us all jump and we held each other tighter. We didnt care that it was awkward.

The stall was opened and we all jumped back. I peeked from over Mia's arm and seen my dad. He was in hysterics. He pulled me to my chest tightly, but wouldnt let me see outside. He called some of his friends to get us, and told them not to let us see whatever was outside. They kept our heads close to their chest and only let go when we were outside. Andre and my mom embarrassed me tightly. My mom kissing my head over and over and shaking. Oleana did the same for Viktoria and so did Dimitri. There was a lot of people looking on. Mia and her parents all held each other tightly.

A girl in black was brought out, kicking and screaming, and then some paramedics came out, many with bloody hands. I focused on the girl being dragged away. Her hair was black, but that's all I could see from it.

"Wait!" I said suddenly panicked. "Where's Rose?" All the girls looked up.

Paramedics were rushing out of the bathroom with someone on the stretcher. I caught one sight of blood and that's it. My dad came out, blood on his hands, his face worried. he came over to me and hugged me tight.

"Thank god your okay." He whispered and Kissed my head. He got blood on my hands, but I knew he didnt care.

"Where's Rose?" I asked him panicked.

"Rose was hurt, we have to go to the hospital. Quick!"


	18. Complications?

**RPOV**

_I looked around the house i was in, and instantly knew where I was. I smiled and walked into the main living room and looked at the pictures on the walls and on the mantle piece of the fire. pictures of my mom, dad and me. They pictures brought tears to my eyes because I knew they were the pictures that were on the shelves in my room at the Dragamor's. _

_i smiled and turned and began to walk to my dads study when i stopped. _

_"Nice to see you would leave us, Kiz." I stopped. My face fell and tears filled my eyes. i didnt care that I was now eighteen that I was now an adult, but i didnt care. I turned and ran right into my dads arms as he laughed and kissed my head. Mom walked in then and I turned and ran to her. She laughed and kissed my head as my dad came and hugged us both. _

_"I really miss you both." I cried. The tears unable to stop flowing. My mom laughed and tried to wipe the tears but they came faster and harder when she did that. Her skin so real against my cheeks that it seemed unreal. _

_"We're always there Rose." My mom said and sat us all down on the big sofa. All still having our arms wrapped around each other. _

_"yeah, but not there." I said, fresh tears falling from my eyes. _

_"baby, we're always with you, every single step you take, whatever path you decide to go on, We'll be with you, every time." I hugged my dad hard, but felt myself slip away. i turned to them frightened._

_"Its okay baby, you have to go, you dont belong here." I shook my head. _

_"No! I dont want to go! I want to say with you and daddy!" I didn't care that i sounded like a baby. I just got to see my parents alive and full of life since they died. _

_"You dont belong here, Princess." I cried out once more before I came back to a very white room. _

**LPOV**

We all waited in the waiting room. Rose was still in surgery. Mom and Dad were pacing the floor in front of me. Christian held me close to his chest, Dimitri sat with his head in his hands, Vika was rubbing his back. It felt like a life time before the doctor came strolling in, his surgery scrubs filled with blood. My heart sank, and i knew everyone's did too at the sight.

"Mr and Mrs Dragamor?" he asked and my parents nodded looking at the doctor. "Rosemarie is just out of surgery. There was a few complications but they are all settled down now."

"W-what kind of _complications_?" My voice quivered as i asked.

"Her heart stopped beating twice, but we have her stabled now."

"Can we see her?" i asked pleadingly.

"She's not awake yet, but I'm sure if your quite you can see her." he left to show us where Rose was and we followed, looking at all the patients in ICU. My heart sank when we came to a stop at a door that had the shutters down and door closed. We all piled in.

Rose looked so small against the bed. She had a lot of wires hooked up to her and into machines. She had an oxygen tube in her nose. Her skin was abnormally white against the sheets. It was scarey.

"Hey Rose." I said quietly, watching her stur.

"I want to stay here..." She murmured before opening her eyes. Someone called for the doctor and Dimitri jumped to grab Rose's hand. He began to stroke the hair away from her forehead.

"hey." She said and Tears fell from my eyes. Rose's eyes held so much love and so did her voice.

The doctors came in then, checked Rose over, but kicked us all out saying Rose needed rest. It took ages for my parents to convince them to let us stay and sleep in the room, but in the end, just my dad was allowed to stay, we all had to go, but I didn't leave. I had to be dragged and strapped into the car. I cried all that night, I even woke the next morning in Andre's bed.

**RPOV**

I dozed off when the door to the room opened and Eric came in with a blanket. he settled himself into the uncomfortable chair and smiled at me when he seen my eyes open.

"You should sleep in a bed. Them chairs are uncomfortable." He laughed.

"I know they are. I sent time in them when Rhea was in hospital after giving birth to Andre and Lissa." He smiled. "And as for the bed, I'm staying here. No bed is making me leave." I smiled and rolled my eyes, but didn't have the strength to argue and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! R&R and tell me what you think! If Y'all want longer chapters let me know and I'll work on it! R&R- I do not own VA!**


	19. Don't do that again, Rose!

**LPOV**

As soon as we woke the next morning, we all got up early and then dressed, before driving back to the hospital to see Rose and to relieve my dad because he was there all night and he was working tonight on this case of something or other. I loved my dad, he tried everything he could do for us and he made good money, but he really didn't need to because we all had enough to keep our children's children's children's going.

We walked into Roses room. She was finally moved out of ICU and into her own room. My dad sat in the uncomfortable chair with a blanket wrapped around his body. His head was turned to the side and his chest was rising and falling slowly and evenly. My mom walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He woke up fast and saw her worried face. He placed his hand in hers and kissed it before patting it and standing up, pulling her into a tight hug. i thought it was cute and hoped me and christian would be like that in the future.

"The doctors moved her here a few hours ago." he said and i pulled the chair over to her and put my hand in hers. She wasn't only just my best friend or my adopted sister. She was like a blood sister to me and I really loved her, and seeing her like this right now just made my heart heavy. "She hasn't woken up yet, not even when they were moving her." He smiled a bit trying to hide his tiredness, but we all could hear it in his voice. Andre sat in the chair beside me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Eric, I think you should go home and get some sleep." Mom said quietly and rubbed both her hands over his shoulders and massaging slightly. "Rose wouldn't want us to dwell on this." he sighed, giving into her words, even though it was obvious that he was fighting an inner battle with himself. He nodded and sighed.

"Let me know if anything happens." Mom nodded and kissed him gently before he walked over to us and gave us all a kiss on the head, including Rose. She looked so pale and small beneath those sheets of the hospital bed and her hair to dark for the whiteness off the room. Even tough she looked pale as the dead, she still looked striking.

We sat in them chairs for another two hours before Rose began to stur. I thought it was weird for someone to sleep so long, but both my mom and Andre - who was studying to be a paramedic- told me that it was only normal for Rose to sleep long and if she wasn't sleeping long then they would worry.

"hey." She said weakly and tried to smile. I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. she squeezed back as hard as she could. Andre smiled and and squeezed her other hand.

"Hey." We all smiled and mom kissed her head and Roses eyes closed and she sighed.

"Where's, Eric?" She asked. Mom smiled and stroked her hair, moving it off her forehead.

"he just left. he has work tonight and needs a good nights sleep."

"i didn't keep him up did i?" Mom shook her head and smiled.

"Do you want anything?" mom asked her.

"I am a bit hungry actually." Mom laughed slightly and smiled brightly.

"I'll get you some doughnuts." Rose smiled at mom and nodded. "You guys want coffee?" Mom asked and Andre and I both nodded our heads before she left the room and closed the door to the room quietly leaving us all by ourselves.

"You have your design finals." she said to me and I laughed.

"I don't care bout them."

"Yes you do, Liss. If you don't go and do them right now, I will get the doctors and tell them I dont want to see you." My mouth gaped open and a small sound came from my trout. "And yes I will go there."

"You really are stubborn aren't you." Rose manged a small real smiled and nodded her head.

"Andre, could you get Dimitri for me?" Andre nodded and kissed her head. I knew the reason why he was being so quite through the whole time we were here was because she didn't want anyone to know how bad he was effected by what happened to Rose. he smiled and nodded, not saying a word before he kissed her head and walked out of the room with his phone to Dimitri, probably.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, noticing Andre's unusual silence and she looked really worried, and because she was worried so was I because she looked like she was paling while she was worrying.

"Yeah, he's just worried about you." Rose smiled slowly and mom came in the door, with doughnuts and two coffee cups. She handed me one, took one for herself and gave the doughnuts to Rose.

I got up and walked over to Rose, squeezing her tightly and smiling, smelling her usual sent.

"i'll be back later okay?" Rose nodded and mom smiled kissing my head and tell me good luck as I walked out the door and into Andre's car as he drove me to the school. We spotted Dimitri's car and waved at him as he left and went in the hospital doors and away from our sight.

"She'll be okay." Andre said over and over again trying to reassure me, but I knew he was only trying to reassure himself.

**RPOV**

"you don't have to stay here, Rhea. Your probably busy. I'll be fine by myself for a while." Rhea looked like she was debating this within herself when the door opened and Dimitri appeared in the door, and that's when i think Rhea got the message that I wanted to be by myself with Dimitri and got up.

"I've to do some shopping. Do you need anything?" I thought for a while.

"I could use some doughnuts." Rhea laughed and shook her head as she walked out the door and Dimitri stepped in closing the door behind him. "Hey." I said smiling and sat up in the bed struggling. Dimitri rushed over and helped me sit up.

"hey." he says as he smiled and bends to kiss my lips but I turned my head.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." I said, half embarrassed that I didnt and partly embarrassed because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it without help.

"i don't care." He turned my head towards him and kissed my lips hard but soft. I sighed and put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He puts his hands around my waist and tried to pull me closer, but I groan at the pain as I move and he breaks away. "I'm sorry." I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"My mama gave me these for you. Freshly made and i think they're still warm." he said putting something on the table in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked wondering what the food in front of me was. It smelled delicious.

"Black Bread. I love this, have since I was a young child." I crinkled my nose up but took a taste of the food in front of me and soon moaned. It was the most delicious thing that I have ever eating in my whole life. Dimitri laughed at my reaction.

"How have you been?" I asked and Dimitri laughed pulling up a chair close to me and sitting down.

"me? You're the one lying in a hospital bed after cheating death." I looked at him confused for a while before he noticed and explained. "When they were operating to close the wound, your heart stopped beating for a few minutes twice. They doctors thought you wouldn't make it, but you did because your Rose. My Roza." i smiled and brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"Thank you." I could feel myself getting weaker, and I tried to fight some dark spots swarming around my vision. I hadn't noticed that everyone had left about two hours ago and Dimitri and I have been sitting here for two hours.

"For what?" he asked laughing.

"For being you..." Was all i got out before I fell into the darkness and all that followed was a long sound of a beep. I could hear Dimitri calling, but i was gone, before i even heard a word.

**DPOV**

"For being you.." Rose said before her hart monitor let out a long beeping sound. i knew what that sound meant and I went and called for a doctor, anyone really, and they came charging in and shoving the chairs out and around the room, kicking me out of the room. I was frantic when I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed in Rhea's number and waited for her to reply.

"Hello, Dimitri." Rhea said, _she must be in the car, _i thought.

"Rhea, Rose stopped breathing. I don't know why. The doctors are in with her now. They just kicked me out." I was panicked at this stage and I had to remember how to breath or I would be in the bed next to Rose.

"I'm on my way." Was all she said before she hung up. I looked through the window and seen the doctors shock her to try and get her heart to pump, but it wasn't doing anything.

**RPOV**

_I stood in my room this time. Not the one at the Dragamor's, no. the one in my old home. My first home. I looked around the room and smiled. Nothing had changed. I still had all the pictures and stuffed toys that were placed on the selves. My bed was piled high with pillows. My make up was still lined up on the make-up table, all lined up and just the way I left it. Some of the make-up I used that day that i left uncleaned on the table, was just were I left it. I walked to my bathroom and opened the door. Just the way I left it. The wet towels that I used in the hamper and my bed clothes with them too. i walked over to the balcony door, but the_ handle for the door wasn't there.

Puzzled I pulled back the curtains to look out and all I seen was white. Bright white light that blinded me so that I had to close the curtains and pull back.

"You cant leave here Princess." My dad said as he sat down on my bed and hugged my favorite teddy. A teddy to this day that i always sleep with and If i don't have her, then i wont be able to sleep.

"But why?" I asked and went over to him and sat beside him and he put his arms around me and squeezed. My mom came walking into my room now and sat beside me putting her arms around my small body just like my dad.

"You don't belong here, that's why." I sighed.

"I belong here with you guys." I tried to say again but they just shook their head.

"Baby, we would like to stay with you again, but it's not your time to be with us yet. When our gone, hopefully in many, many years, then we can see each other." i rolled my eyes at the same space they gave me the last time I was here. "Now, on other matters." Mom said and looked at my dad.

"Who's this guy we see you with." I blushed a bright red. Mom laughed and dad looked murderous. It was so easy to mistake this reality for real life.

"Oh, well... he..."

"oh Abe. leave her alone." I rolled my eyes and laughed, hugging them tightly. "Rose, you should stop coming here." Mom finished seriously.

"What? Why? I get to see you guys again! Besides, it's not like I try to come here, I don't even know how!"

"Rose, your waking up. Just please, try not to come here, again."

"I make no promises." ...

I wake up to relieved faces. I look around and spot Dimitri. He comes over to me and kisses my head.

"Don't ever do that again!" Lissa squealed and hugged me as tight as she dared without hurting me. I looked around again and noticed i was in a different room then i was when I woke up earlier.

"Where am I?" i asked confused and looked around.

"back in ICU. They don't know why your heart stopped, but They want to keep a close eye on you." Rhea said calmly. I nodded.

"How did your exams go?" I asked Lissa and she smiled.

"Aced and then after Andre rushed to get me to bring me here. Don't scare me like that again!" I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Liss." She just rolled her eyes and then we all fell into a full heartened conversation about random things which made me laugh and smile and It was easy to forget everything that was happening.


	20. I Don't Trust You

**RPOV**

I sat up from the bed and pushed the sheets off my body the next day. Looking around to make sure no one was looking before I twisted my legs off the bed, winching at the pain in the side of me, and tried to stand up. I managed to get myself on my feet straight and I began to walk to the other side of the room, but I was stopped. It was Dimitri.

"Roze!" he scolded and picked me up and put me back into bed and tucked me in tightly. I groaned and tried to protest but he was having none of it and tucked me in tight so i couldn't move and then he sat on the side of the bed. I was defiantly not moving now. "Your not supposed to get out of bed." I glared at him and pouted.

"I wanted to get them doughnuts!" My lip stuck out and I made it tremble and made my eyes big and round, and pushed fake tears into them to make them look glossy.

"Then why didn't you just call the nurse?" He got up, giving into my look like everyone else did and went over to get the doughnuts for me, but while his back was turned I tried to get off the bed again, but he knew me too well and turned back just as fast as he was gone to get me my doughnuts. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes getting back into bed pouting.

"I dont like being waited on hand and foot! And i cant stay here and looked at these for walls!" I confessed and looked at the tiled part of the wall near the sink. "Do you see them tiles? Yeah, I was reduced to _counting _them! there's a total of sixty six!" I groaned. **( During exams, because I'm a fast writter, I finish my exams early and were not allowed to leave, so I had to look around the room and count! there's a total of six boards with different sports on them. A big collage of different sports, and on the brick walls in front of me? fifty bricks on each side!) **

"Well then. I'll ask the nurse can I bring you out. Lissa's at home studying and so is Andre. Eric's looking at some cases and Rhea is out for the day, so I'm on Rose Duty." I glared at him and he looked back. "What?"

"I'm no baby who needs taking care off, and it's not a job to look after me!" i grumbled. "Besides, I'm not going out in these!" I looked down at my pajama bottoms and top. The only thing that was missing was my oxygen mask and even then I had to do some whining and crying and begging to let them keep it off me and because I could breath perfectly on my own, they couldn't force me to wear it.

"Which is why, I stopped by your house and Lissa gave me some clothes to bring to you." he showed me a bag and shoved it by the closet and handed me another bag. "Lissa gave me these and she said you were getting frustrated always staying in, so I decided that I'd bring you outside." I glared at him, but looked at the clothes. "Do you need me to get someone to help?"

"I can dress myself." I scoffed and Dimitri held up his hands in serenader and backed out of the room to ask the nurse if it was alright. I manged to dress myself, only winching a few times when I turned my body to fast or wrong or something like that. I was just slipping my socked feet into the shoes Lissa gave Dimitri to give to me, and I was glad that I could just slip my feet into them and then I wouldn't have to bend down and hurt my side. Dimitri came in with a wheelchair.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to go out in that." I said shaking my head at the wheelchair. Dimitri snorted.

"It's this, or your not going out at all." I grumbled under my breath, but gave up and sat in the wheelchair and allowed Dimitri to push me into the hospital elevators and then outside into the hospital gardans where the flowers were blooming and the grass fresh and healthy green.

"It sure is beautiful." I said and I could see Dimitri nod because I could see his shadow in front of me. I smiled as i seen some tulips that grew in my old house in Turkey. I smiled as I smiled thier familler smell and sighed.

"You sure are, Roza." I blushed at his compliment and he pushed me closer to the flowers and picked one from the ground and handed it to me smiling. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman." I smiled and giggled slightly and smelled the red tulip and closed my eyes.

"They remind me of home." I sighed admitting what was in my head.

"They Dragamor's dont have tulips?" Dimitri said but stopped himself after the question was out of his mouth. he turned back to me and sighed. "You mean before?" I nodded my head and kissed his hand. He leaned his head on mine and we stayed like that for a while. I started to shiver sometime after and Dimitri sighed, taking off his duster and putting it around my shoulders and turned my chair and me around and headed back to the hospital entrance.

"It's getting colder." I nodded and leaned my cheek on the palm of my hand and stayed like that until we went back to my hospital room in ICU. Dimitri helped me out of the chair and onto the bed. I found the clean pajama clothes on my bed and sighed, but told Dimitri to turn so that I could change and then get back into bed. Once I sat down i told him he could turn around and he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Feel better?" He asked and I nodded, leaning into him and sighed. He lowered his lips to mine and i finished by raising mine to his. he smiled and so did I as his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrace to which I was gladly willing to accept. I pushed my hands over his muscular chest and locked my arms around his neck and let my fingers find their way to his hair and soothed his shoulder length locks.

He pulled me closer to him and pushed his hands through my hair and ended up holding one hand at my waist and the other in my hair. I moaned as the kiss headed and not caring about the pain, I straddled his waist and I felt his friend rise, but I didnt care. In between my legs were growing hot. I pushed my body closer to his and he groaned, his hand going down to rub my ass. I moaned as his hand went back to stay at my waist and his lips broke away from mine and started to kiss down to my collarbone, leaving a trail of butterfly kissed along my cheek and down my neck. I moaned when he bit lightly on my collarbone, and pushed his face back up to mine, where I attacked his lips and put my hands at the hem of his shirt and letting my hands travel over his abs. He moaned as I lightly scratched his solid and real abs that took years to perfect. The kiss was just about to get even more heated when the door opened and a cough sounded from the door. We pulled apart and looked at the intruder.

"Uncle Jerry!" I squealed happily as I noticed who was at the door. Dimitri got up off the bed and kissed my head.

"Ill leave you two to talk." I nodded and kissed his hand as he walked out and closed the door behind himself.

"I was meant to come and see you after the accident." I nodded and offered him a seat, which he refused to take. "i heard about Tallia. I thought she would have done a better job... of being your friend." He stumbled over the words and i squinted my eyes at him, but let it go and shook my head.

"Things with me and Tallia haven't been going right for the last couple of years, ever since my parents and when we moved. She was probably just lonely and desperate." I shrugged my shoulders at him and he nodded his head.

"yes, yes. Well I just wanted to let you know that your fathers business is running smooth-"

"i never asked you to do anything with my father business." I said and narrowed my eyes at him. My dad thought me how to read people by their body language or facial expressions, but i meany focused in his eyes because that's where the human body betrays us most, that and the mans little friend.

"Yes, but the listened to me. I told them I was on a business run for you." I shook my head.

"They wont take orders unless they're directly from me." My Uncle looked away and stood straighter.

"Well, I best be going. I'll see you later." And then he walked out. I looked after him and when I was certain he was gone, I grabbed my cell phone from the stand and began to call Tim, my dad's oldest and trusted friend that runs the business for him, well me.

"Hello my Rose Petal." I rolled my eyes as Tim answered on the thierd ring. "What can i do for the most special girl in the world?"

"Tim? My Uncle said he was taking care of business on my behalf. Will you tell me what he did?"

"Well yes, he came by yesterday and said you couldnt do this because you were in hospital suffering amnisha and he said you might not remember." I heard him shuffle around an office and open and close metal filing cabinets. "Ah here it is." he said and i heard him throw something down on the table and his sigh as he steeled down int he chair after the papers.

"He said you wanted five million withdrawn and sent into his account and that you wanted the security in all your fathers businesses down."

"Tim? Will you cancel all of them? The money stays where it is and the security with be put up. Pay the people more if they are willing to work later and harder, and if they are willing to do more combat training." I sighed. "I dont want you to take any orders from Jerry and tell the men that too. if they do they will be fired without pay and if they are found to be working with him behind every ones backs, he will be fired and he and his family will be deported. Got it?"

"Yeah, I've got it, Sweetie, but why?" He asked confused and I can hear him typing away.

"Just tell the men the conditions." I sighed into my phone. "i dont trust him."

"Wait, he said you were in hospital!" Oh shoot.

"yeah, Im fine, Timmy."

"Why are you in hospital?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm coming over."

"No. You've to stay there and keep an eye on the business."

"But I want to make sure your okay." I sighed.

"How about, when I'm out, I'll come back home and then you'll get to see me. Deal?"

"Deal." Someone was walking down the hall to my room.

"Timmy, I've to go someones coming."

"Okay, baby. Call me if you need anything. Hell call me to let me know how you are." I nodded, even though i knew he couldnt see me.

"I will, bye." I hung up just as the door opened and Eric walked in, with the rest of the gang.

"Dimitri said you had a visitor." Rhea said dragging the table over to me and smiling. I looked up at Dimitri and rolled my eyes.

"yeah." I smiled. "hey, when i get out of here, do you guys want to go to Turkey? My dads friend wants to see me but he cant come here for a while?" I was hopeful. Partly because I wanted them to see where I came from, and partly because I just wanted to get out of here and somewhere familiar and I can walk down the street and no one will bother me because they know who I am.

"When they let you out." Rhea agreed.

That night I manged to get them all home and sleep in their own beds. Once they were gone, I drifted off into darkness, and then it all turned to a brilliant bright white light.

_"You want to see us again. That's why you keep coming here." I jumped slightly and away from the book shelf I was standing in front off at the sound of my moms voice. _

_"Well obviously I want to see you guys." I said and hugged them both in turn and both tightly as possible. _

_"Rose, this isnt good for you. Your coming here because with the want to come and see use, your causing your heart to stop. You have to stop! It is dangerous for you." Dad spoke up and I looked at him. _

_"but if I dont get to come here, then I'll never see you again." tears started to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks and my dad wiped them away. _

_"Princess, you dont have to see us to know that we love you." _

_"baby, remember what i said? before?" I nodded my head. Her last conversation with me had never left my mind since that day. "You will always know we love you and we will never stop loving you. If the sun burns out tomorrow we will still love you. Baby, you dont need to see us to know we love you." _

_"Your mothers right, Kiz. We'll love even after the earth is gone." I sighed and the tears came faster. _

_"The Dargamor's are nice people. They'll look after you. Promise us you wont come here again until its your time." _

_"I promise." I didnt say it straight away. I had to think and think about it, but it was obviously hurting them by suggesting that I dont see them again. I gulped down the lump in my throat and forced the tears back. _

_"I'll always love you." _

_"We'll always love you, baby." _


	21. Bitchs and Turkey!

**RPOV**

I sighed as I finally got dressed and put on my converse without help. I was so happy to be leaving this hospital room and to be going home. Eric and Rhea and just left about ten minutes ago with some of th stuff that was in this hospital room that was mine for about three weeks. I sighed and picked up the last of the flowers and followed both Rhea and Eric out to the car. Lissa and Andre were home making sure that everything was clean and there was food ready for when I got home, but knowing both of them, they probably just ordered Pizza because whatever they were cooking was either eaten or burned and had to be thrown out. I was not only glad to be on my way home, but to go back to school. I demanded that i go back tomorrow because today was Sunday.

I made it to the car and jumped in the back. The ride back was silent but that was okay. I wasnt in the mood for talking. We decided to go to Turkey in a week or so once the school lets our for a two week holiday. They were sure giving us a lot of time off. I just wanted to go home, eat some food, have a nice long shower and then fall into my comfy bed with new fresh pajamas that Rhea bought me today. i also wanted to wear the new clothes that Rhea and Lissa got me when they went shopping yesterday. I havent seen them, but i know both of them know my tastes and wont have me going in, in some kind of floral print dress. At least I hope they do.

When I walked in the door, I was happy to see that they didnt have a welcome home party. We sat and ate at the table and talked about school. Lissa was giving me this weeks gossip. Apparently Tasha was going after Dimitri when I was in hospital thinking she had a chance. This made me laugh. The poor girl needs to know her standards and they are a plucked chicken going off in the sun.

After having our dinner, which they actually cooked and didnt order, I went up to my room and dropped into bed, not getting a shower until the next morning. i sighed and stretched as I got out of bed and walked lamely to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, and letting it heat up, I took off my clothes and threw them in the laundry shoot. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed hard, shaving all the required parts and going easy on the small unnoticeable scar that was left after the knifing. I, along with the doctors, were surprised that I didnt have a bigger scar, but it still hurt even though it was small and healed. I washed my hair, Conditioned it and then repeated and once all the suds were out, I wrapped a towel around my small frame and scrubbed my teeth and face, putting on my face cream and leaving and going to my dressing table. I dried my hair, but left it in its natural curls and took too pieces of hair from the back and plated them so when they were done, I wrapped it around my ehad and clipped it to the side to make a hairband kind of look. I did this to both sides. Once satisfied with my hair, I did my make-up lightly, and added some lip gloss and then walked over to my bed where I found a bag of clothes and a note.

_Hurry and get dressed Dinner in 20 xo Lissa_

I snorted at the note and threw it on my bed and looked at the clothes and smiled. They were so me. They consisted off a plain black shoulder-less stop that was baggy at the top but hugged my curves all the same. A pair of dark blue denim jeans that made my ass look great and to finish was some black converse. I smiled and dressed, putting on the necklace that Lissa got for me a few weeks ago and I never wore. I made it shorter so i could still wear my locket from my parents and then grabbed my school bag, careful not to bend to much, and walked out of my room.

I dropped my bag at the end of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where pancakes were being put onto a plate and handed in my direction. I sighed happily as the delicious smell it my nostrils and my mouth started to water. I gulped down my breckfast and after we all had finished, we headed for Andres car. No one knew that I was coming back today, I dont think they even know I was out of hospital because I didnt tell them, but a well. They'll see me in a while anyway.

The ride to the school was much like the same as the ride back from the hospital to the house. Once we were parked, Andre and Lissa jumped right out and stood by Dimitri's car which was parked beside Andres' and everyone that we knew and liked, and Tasha, was there. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag, opening the back door and stepping out, I knew everyone was looked over at me so I let out a smile. Christian had his mouth wide open in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Christian." I said looking around. "Flies are common, better close your mouth before they take revenge in your big moth mistaking it for a sticking cave." Christian glared at me but closed his mouth anyway. Tasha was just glaring at me in anger so I just smirked at her and walked over to Dimitri and put my hand around his waist. He finally got over his shock of me bring here and put his arm around my shoulder and turned me into him and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and hugged his waist tightly and leaned in and smelled his familiar smell. I almost died.

"Looks who's back." Tasha sniggered, making my good moment change into a devious and angry one.

"Look who's going." I said and glared Tasha down. The bitch has nothing on me. "And staying away from _my_ boyfriend because _my _boyfriend is getting pissed off with you and your possessive behavior, and sweetie, take this as a note. Do not try and steal any boyfriend from _The_ Rose Hathaway, because they will never degrade themselves to _your_ level."

"Oh, no. You did _not _just say that!" She yelled at me, but I didnt care, I pushed away from Dimitri and went up to her face,

"And how much did that boob job cost, because you should get your money back, totally not worth the effort." She paled and sniggered.

"What are you talking about? These are real!"

"Oh please, I've had a fake- well I've nevr had a fake anything, but please. You do not see someone who is a B or C and they turn into a D over night."

"Your just jealous." Tasha sniggered. By now I knew we triggered an audience but I didnt care.

"Jealous of what?"

"Me. My boobs. My _everything_."

"Honey, Firstly, I would be jealous of a billy goat before I would be jealous of you. Secondly, your boobs are fake, and mine are a Double D turning into an E. And I have everything you dont, and I can get whatever I want and people hop to it if I tell them too. I will _never _be jealous of a stuck up _fake _horny cow." She swung for me. I ducked but it was too fast and hurt my side. I held my hand to it and grunted in the pain it caused. I could hear everyone around me.

Dimitri came rushing over to my side to see if I was okay. Andre was yelling at Tasha. Other people were gasping and murmuring about how bad Tasha was, and others were talking about how I just burned Tasha at her own game. Lissa however, was going mental.

"You stupid, ignorant cow!" She yelled, shrugging out of Christian's grip. "She's only out of the hospital for being _stabbed! _She went under cardiac arrest more then _five times! _Do you wanna know why? To protect me. To protect Viktoria. To protect Mia, and to protect a little girl who was no older then _five years old! _You must have the biggest problem, to try and go after someone who has been threw so much! You need a life check!" I stood amazed at Lissa's outburst. Tasha was standing opened mouthed and so was everyone eles. I didnt care that she was blabbing my stabbing to others, I didnt care what they had to say. I already had my own problems with the trial later on this month, not only in America, but In Turkey as well.

"Your dating my brother! Your meant to take _my _side!" Tasha declared after she got over the shock of her outburst.

"Dont you yell at her." Dimitri was holding me back and Andre was standing in front of me making sure that if I got away from Dimitri then I wouldnt be able to go for Tasha. He also didnt have to say anything about Tasha going at his sister, because I was doing a pretty dang good job of that myself.

"I may be dating your brother, that doesnt mean you can go around and mouth off my _family_!" Lissa walked away, and I got out of Dimitri's arms and ran after Lissa, but I was running towards Tasha to both Andre and Dimitri held me back.

"I'm only going after Lissa." They let me go and I smiled, running after Lissa and looked back and seen everyone following us to get to our class before the bell rang to make us all go to class. I knew Andre, Dimitri, Christian and the others were going to come to Lissa and I.

I found her by our lockers and smiled.

"Lissa, didnt know you could-" I was cut off my a fist coming to my nose. I fell back from shock and landed on my side. I took in a sharp breath, and heard Dimitri and Andre rush over to me to help me stand up. It was pretty obvoius that that girl was not Lissa. I heard her footsteps and her gasp running towards me and looked at my nose. I swatted her hands away.

"I'm fine." I shrugged off both Dimitri and Andre and walked over to the bitch. I placed my hands on my hips and glared her down. She had a huge smirk on her face but I seen fear flash through her eyes. "Who the _hell _do you think you are?" I growled. She smirked.

"I dont have to talk to you." I growled again and Dimitri grabbed my arm, so i wouldnt go and jump at the bitch. "Oh, what? Did I make you mad? Are you going to run and tell mommy and daddy? oh wait, you dont have any." I loosened up and straightened my back.

"Do you want to know something?" i growled and walked up to her. "I dont have _a _mom or _a _dad. i have _two _moms and _two _dads. That's much better then you, and your mom and dad, who are having problems and are always fighting. At least _my _parents always love me and each other enough to _never _fight." i turned and walked away to my locker, grabbed my necessary books, and walked away from the girl and to class. Since all my friends had this class, we all walked together.

"I can't wait for Turkey."

It was finally the day we were going to Turkey. Everyone was going, and we all stayed at the Dragamor's house. Olena, Rhea, Eric, Sonya, Katherina, Viktoria, Dimitri, Paul, Mason, Eddie, Andre, Lissa, Mia and Adrian were all exited but worried, because I told them there was no need for tickets. We took five cabs, four with three people but the last with my and Dimitri and most of the luggage. The ride was short and silent, but Dimitri and I didnt need to talk to know we we're thinking about each other or something. Our silences were never awkward, only nice and loving. In no time at all, we got to the airport. We got out and unloaded the car and then we each took our bags and headed for the air strip.

"How are we getting there?" Lissa asked and fell into step with me while everyone else followed.

"I've my jet waiting. We can just go straight." I said and saw her smile.

"You have your own jet?!" She squealed and i flinched away from her.

"God Lissa." I groaned and went up to the guard. "Rosemarie Mazur. My jet is waiting." They nodded and opened the door, letting us all out into the air strip thing. Rodger, my polite, saw me and smiled, got help to put all the bags somewhere into the plane and hugged me tight.

"Good to see you again." I havent seen him since my parents died but whenever we went on holidays, he would be the one bringing us in and he let me into the pilots room and gave me a few lessons in how to fly a plane, so i can lift a plane off the ground and how to land it. I was never good..

"Ive missed you!" I said and kissed both his cheeks and turned around to introduce my family. "Uncle Rodger, This is Eric and Rhea, my adopted parents. Lissa and Andre, My adopted brother and sister. Olena, Sonya, Katheria, Viktoria and my boyfriend Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian." he shook all there hands and kissed both there cheeks, a custom in Turkey that everyone does, but obviously the boys didnt know that so they thought it was weird for a man to kiss their cheeks. I shrugged and laughed.

We boarded the plane and as soon as I was seated, food was brought out straight for me. I picked my own seat and strapped in. Everyone else scattered around the plane and put on their seat belts. Once the plane was turned on, the seats started to vibrate and I could hear everyone sigh and laugh. Soon, we were making our way to Turkey. My home. My heart. I just hope it was the way I remember it.


	22. Stories and Memories!

**Bold Writing= Turkish** No Spell Check! Tried my best! R&R

**RPOV**

Once I was sure we were nearly at the airport in Turkey, I went into the bathroom to change into my bikini top and denim shorts. the weather is meant to be hot and I was not in the mood to be sweating. I pulled my hair into a very messy bun at the top of my head and used bobby pins to keep it down, and made a hair headband with two strips of my long hair. Once I was finished I told everyone about the very hot weather but they didnt believe that it could be hotter then a summers day in California, so I left them to it and laughed in my head.

We got all our bags and I smiled and let my head fall back as I looked through the glass celing of the airport. The sky was azure with no clouds in the sky. I smiled and twirled, exited to be home. Lissa was smiling at me and I grined back. I looked around for our driver. I orangised it with the house before today to make sure they were ready and expecting us with the right numbers of rooms opened and the AC on high because I knew they would not be used to the heat of my home. I spotted him and soon my smiled widened.

"Noal!" I yelled and dropped all my bags and ran up to him. He smiled at me grabbing me in his arms and hugging me tight and squezzing me hard. I missed his hugs.

**"Rose! It's so good to see you again! How was your flight?" **

**"It was good, like always." **He smiled and kissed my head, taking my bags and getting some guys to take the others as we walked to the car. Lissa died at the sight. It was a white Limo because white made the sun bounch off the cars, so now you could tell who had ust moved to Turkey and who had lived here there whole life. Most people with different coloured cars were here for a long time, but the ones that weren't would have white cars.

**"Ronald has been cooking none stop since you said you were coming back." **I laughed. I knew everyone was confussed at what was being said, but Noal didn't know English all too well and he felt more comfortable talking in Turkish. I was half suprised I still knew Turkish after being away so long, but I think because all the books I read are mainly Turkish, then I guess I was still in tune with my Turkish. **"How long are you staying?" **I shurgged.

**"Two weeks maybe." **we made it to the car and Noal opened the door for us. **"Oh Noal!" **I said completely forgetting that everyone was around me. **"This is, Rhea, Eric, Oleana, Andre Lissa, Mia, Viktoria, Sonya, Katherina, Paul, Eddie, Mason, Christian and Dimitri." **Noal smiled and shook there hands all in turn. "Guys, this is Noal." They smiled and greeted him before I umped into the car and sat in my usuall place and grabbed the food that was in there. Once everyone was in Noal closed the door and drove us to the house.

"It's beautiful here." I nodded my head as Rhea looked out the tinted windows in awe of my home. Eric was looking out with her. Everyone pretty much had less clothes on then before. All the guys only had on t-shirts and the girls, all on on bathing suits. All the guys were loving it.

"Wait until you see the beach!" i laughed and Lissa smiled.

"Can we go?" She was all exited and soon everyone was begging to go. I laugehd at the change in roles.

"Ron has been cooking so we can go after that. My home is just at the beach." Lissa sighed and I laughed. The car stopped. I looked out and seen the familier bushes, hedges and fences. I heard Noal talking and sighed. The gate keepers wont let us in. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Dimitri's embrace and opened the door of the car and stepped out, everyone followed.

**"Rosemarie does not drive around in a white limo, Noal!" **Sam argued and I rolled my eyes. Noal's mouth was opened but I got in there before him.

"She does when she has American's with her."

"We're Russian!" Dimitri and his family laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Rose?" I smiled and shurgged a shoulder. "Jerry said you were in hospital aft.." he trailed off when he seen the white scar against my dark skin and growled. I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. We had more or less grown up together and he was only five years older then me. He was like my big brother, and I was glad he wasnt at the house that night because I wouldnt be seeing him now.

"Nothing can keep a Hathaway or a Mazur down, and I'm both." Sam laughed and hugged me tight about to ruffle my hair but I gowled and gleared at his hand and he soon moved them away.

"Rose is back!" Sam yelled and laughed. The rest of the guards that protected my family from when I was a baby, walked over the wall and up to the gate too look at me. They all smiled and laughed.

"Everyone start to hide your food!" Tom joked and opened the gate, allowing us all in. We waited for Noal to drive in and put the car away and then we walked in.

"Ha, ha." I rolled my eyes. "make sure you get them scaned. I want Jerry's scan forbidden." Tom nodded and made everyone put there hand on the scaner so they would be able to get in and out of the gaties without help from other people. He got their names and I noticed Tom looking at Lissa and laughed, remembering that he was only one year older then me. "She has a boyfriend, Tommy." He pouted like a two year old child and making me laugh and push his head.

We started to walk up to the doors, everyone following, the gates closing behind everyone locking people in and out. I smiled as i smelled the fresh flowers growing in the well maintained garden and the water foutain spitting out water spalshing about making the surrounding path wet.

"It's beautiful." I smiled as I remember the family mornings my parents and I would have around that fountian, and soon I was remebring a that day as if it was today, happening right now.

_"You can't catch me!" Five year old me giggled as she ran to the foutain and jumped up onto the ledge smiling. _

_"Rosemaire! Be careful!" My mom scolded and walked behind my father as he ran towards me, his suit jacket flying behond him making him look like a super hero which always made me laugh. My mom went to fix her flowers or something leaving me and my dad playing togther._

_"Now, now, now, Princess." He tutted and shook his head. "Why dont you come down from there?" I shook my head, my hair in thier pig-tails flyign around as I did so and then put my hands behind my back but changed my stance to copy my dad. "No?" he asked. _

_"No?" I mimicked and put my hands on my hip like he did. _

_"Dont you mimick me, young lady." _

_"Dont mimick me, Daddy." he cocked and eyebrow and I squelled and laughed jumping as he came for me and tickled my sides. I couldn't stand for much longer and I fell into the water, and my dad follwed keeping my head from hittign the bottom of the bronze foutian. _

_"Ibraham!" Mom yelled and ran over to the foutain and picked me up from the water and held me, lookign me over for any cuts or bruses. _

_"Daddy looks like a fish!" I laughed and squelled as he spit out water like the foutian making me laugh. He stepped out of the foutain and onto the ground. My head rested on my moms shoulder. _

_"I am going in to change her now!" Mom playfully growled and gleared at dad. _

_"What about me?" dad asked, fake gasping as my mom walked away from him and back itno the house. _

_"What about you?" I heard the guards laugh at my dad before I was taking up stairs to change. _

"Rose!?" I gasped and slapped the face in front of me. They groaned and held thier cheek.

"You know not to do that, Sammy." He gleard at me.

"Ronalds finished cookin-" I ran right for the dining room and heard people laugh as they followed behind. I sat in my usual seat at tqeh table and everyone sat around and Dimitri sat beside me.

"You okay?" He asked and i nodded. "just remembering a lot of things."

After dinner we went into the living room. Rhea and Eric were looking at the pictures around the room.

"You look like your father with your mothers noes and mouth." Rhea said and smiled. I nodded my head and looked at the photo she was looking at. it was the wedding picture of my mom and dad and beside that was us all right after I was born. A smiled played at my lips and Dimitri put his arm around my waist.

"Well who wants to hear some stories?" I smiled at the familer voice of Tim and ran up and hugged him. He held me tight and kissed my head. "Nice to see you again, Angle." I heard some of the guards laugh at the name and mumer "she's more like the devil.". Rhea Noticed and questioned this, but Tim just laughed. "like I said, who is ready for a story." I groaned.

"When, Rose was six, she was playing with her dolls in the playroom. She managed to get her father to play with her and he was pretending to be a girl, which Janine, Roes's mother, filmed and showed everyone at a christmas dinner the next day." I laughed remembering the scene vividly.

_"Baba!" I was crying now and waving my dolls in my dad's study, while my mom sat on his lap and helped him work."Daddy!" _

_"Daddy has to work, Princess." My eyes turned big and my botton lip stuck out and quivered. My dad looked at me as if he was in pain. "i can't, baby." Tears fell from my eyes and ran out of the room. _

_"Rose!" Mom called after me but i just kept running. My dad was chacing me but i kept runnign until I was at the river and sat down, crossed my arms over my chest and cried. _

_"Kiz." Dad said and sat down beside me. I moved away from him and turned my back, sobbing and trying to catch my breath. I knew my mom was standing fearther back, watching to see how dad would handle this. "I can't play with you, I'm working." _

_"Your always working." I pouted but refused to look at him. _

_"Rose." he tried to get me too turn but i refused, so he stood up and sat in front of me. He soon gave in to my demands. "I'll call _ and tell him to finish off, and then I'll play with you." _

_"really?" I said and he nodded. "Promise?" _

_"Promise." We pinky sweard and I laughed. Whiping my tears and smiling at my mom. _

_"Daddy said he'd play with me!" I ran to the playroom before them, but I could still hearthem talking. _

_"What just hapened?" Dad asked mom as he held her tight to him. _

_"You just got Rose'd" _

"...that's why Rose is known as The Devil. When she doesn't get what she want's she'll P.O.C."

"Poc?"

"P-Peaed with everything you have. O-Only take yes for and answer and C- Cry when all eles fails." everyone was laughing and I just sat there pouting.

"You guys are so mean." I grummbled and got up, hitting a pillow across the head of Tim and walked huffed back down on the sofa with Dimitri.

"You going to the beach?" Tim asked nad I nodded and quickly called for towles and food and we were off to the beach.


	23. Poetry&Disturbance

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been studying like crazy, and was out all weekend due to nice weather! (Bitches!) Anyway, I know this is a bit short, but its all I have time for, I have to get back to studying! Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

I really liked the beach, especially the one in Turkey. The sea was clear and blue, you could almost see the sand. I used to come here after my parents died, before I was taken back to America. I had only returned to gather some things, but I just could not do it, so I left Turkey with nothing. I used to stand by this sea and watch my tears cause ripples because this was the only place my tears felt small, no matter how many came. That was the last time I had cried. I pushed the memory out of my head and remembered the good times I had here with my mom and dad.

I rolled out my towel and lay it on the cool sand, and rolled on my front, undo the straps of my bikini to get an even tan. Lissa and Mia did the same and we all lay on our towels. Eirc and Rhea were sitting on sun chairs, Mr. Dragamar, well just one word- Woo. He was shirtless but he body was toned as hell. Dimitri and the boys all had their shirts off and were begging me, Lissa and Mia to go into the water. I had turned my head to glear at them, but sighed and re did my straps and dragged Lissa and Mia up. I picked up my phone and checked the time, and smiled to myself.

4:29

"Don't think you boys can handle it." I smiled and laughed at their confused faces. I turned and grabbed on of the boards lined up. I was really surprised that they hadn't asked about them yet. Everyone followed me, while Eric and Rhea lay under an umbrella. Once 4:30 hit, load buzzing came shrieking to our ears and you could tell who has been in Turkey the longest, because they all went running into the sea, boards down and paddling to the waves. I turned and watched everyone stare at me, but looked at the waves and didn't bother come in. they just looked at me worriedly. I smiled and seen everyone cower away from a wave. I sat back and waited for the right one, when a load voice came rolling off the speakers.

"Looks like another beautiful day. Let's all hope the waves will be good this time!" I heard cheering at the beach and turned and smiled. Dimitri was looking at me in awe and I blushed slightly, and looked away. "Looks like we have no new people sur-" The announcer stopped mid sentence when the big screen landed on me. The ends of the boards have water proof cameras to capture every move of the suffers. I smiled and waved. "No way!" all the surfers looked around at me, some went right to the beach and ran away, others looked at me in fear but tried to stay brave. "It's Rose Mazur! Rose is back!" The gasping from the people was so load they traveled to my ears. I smiled and waved again, hearing them all brake out into cheers. I smiled and looked at the waves. "This is going to be tough competition." One of the girls paddled over to me and glared.

"You are going down." I just smiled and rolled my eyes, waiting for a wave. Before a wave finally came, there was a total of ten wipe outs, a score of, nineteen, twenty, fifteen ten and nine, which meant, there was only me and Bitchy left. Finally a wave came, and I smiled. Paddling up to it, I seen Bitchy do the same. I smiled.

"May the best surfer win." I smiled and hopped up onto my board and surfed to the top of the wave. I did some tricks flipped a few times making sure my maths was right, which is probly why im so good at maths, and landed on my board. I heard clapping but tuned ever one out until I heard Bitchy ener the water to her final move, so I did the same and flipped into the water and bearly made a splash. I swam back to the top and gave the 'OK' sign, before getting on my board and going to the sand. I was enloped with hugs and hands and people wanting to take pictures and shake my hand. There was a huge atmosphere and everyone was tryign to be heard.

"Miss Rosilinda Garbac, Ten, Ten and Nine!" Bitchy looked at me smirking and I just rolled my eyes. "Miss Rosemarie-Rose Mazur Hathaway- Ten, Ten and Ten! Full sweep across the board! This hasn't happened for years! Rose Hathaway, Queen of the Waves!" The clapping was so load I cover my ears. Eric dragged us all away from the people and looked at me. Everyone way lookign at me though.

"What?!" I yelled after having enough of thier stearing at me. They shook thier heads.

"Since when can you surf?" I shurgged. Truth was I was the Queen for years and years, up until my parents moved and the died.

"It's good that you came back here." Rhea stated and began to pack everything back up.

"What do you mean?" I asked and picked up my bag and Dimitri held me by the waist and was glearing at the guys all stearing at my ass.

"You've become you again." I shurgged and we walked silently back to my home, Rhea was going to make us some dinner with the help of Carmon The Cook and we all ent back to our own rooms to change. Dimitri came to mine with me and sat on my bed while I showered. We were talking for a while through closed doors, but he stopped. I thought nothing of it, and got out of the shower and put up my damp hair and got dressed beofre emerging to see Dimtiri sitting on my bed reading my Poety Book. He looked at me as I walked over to my bed and sat down, looking at what he was reading.

"That was before I left to go back to America." I sighed took it from him and closed the book. I knew it by heart.

_She stomps up the stairs, a scroll on her face, _

_She gets called down,_

_Tears in her eyes. _

_'Don't you ever speak to me like that' her mother would yell,_

_She would stand and stare, not knowing what to say,_

_Tears in her eyes. _

_She runs up stairs and closed the door,_

_she sobs on her bed, _

_Tears in her eyes. _

_All she wants is attention, _

_all she wants is love, _

_Tears in her eyes. _

_She sits and she thinks 'This is not the first time'_

_And she's right, there will always be many more_

_Tears in her eyes._

_She does good things she goes un-noticed, _

_She does bad this, she gets noticed, _

_Tears in her eyes. _

_She feels like this and always has_

_all becase of her older brothers deslyxia_

_Tears in her eyes. _

_Always._

"i was staying with this family before I left because they couldnt get me on a flight to go out, and this girl who was fifteen was going untoiced by her mother. It was sad really." He looked at me and smiled saddly.

"are you glad to be home?" He changed the subject, but i didnt mind. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, its good to be back, but memories are alwas here, you know?" Dimitri nodded and held me tight to his chest and lay down on my bed, making me follow, but I didnt mind. He just held me there tightly. "Where did your mom and sisters go anyway?" Dimitri laughed.

"They wanted to go shopping and see some sights."

"They dont know any shops nor sigths and they dont speack Turkish?"

"Which was probly why they spent the day by the pool." I rolled over and looked out my window to the pool, where Vika was looking up at me and winking. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I see." Dimtiri laughed leaned down towards me as i leaned into him. I felt his hot breath on my lips and his hand on my cheek. I fell into him. His mouth was opening, an-

"Rose, Dimtiri, dinner!" We both groaned.


	24. Memories and Coffee

**RPOV**

_"My beautiful baby girl." Mommy beamed and looked down at me where I sat on my bed, looking at myself in the wall mirror in front of me. I had on a pretty pink fluffy dress with a dimond headband. my shoes were a pretty pink and my dress sparkeled. My hair was down with big curls and had glitter sprayed into it. I smiled and jumped on my bed and fell to my knees, eximent bubbling through my belly. _

_"Not as beautiful as you, Mommy." It was true. She had an dark blue dress that clung to her top half of ehr body and losened and fell to the floor. The dress made her eyes and hair stand out. He hair was put up in a curly bun with a few curly strands framing her face. She was beyond beautiful. _

_"Thank you baby." she kissed my head and hugged me tight, before taking my hand and helping me down off the bed. "Let's go before daddy explodes." I giggled. _

_"But I want to see daddy explode." Mommy laughed and shock her head, lettign me walk beside her. Once we turned the cornor, I heard voices mumbling and getting loader and loader. I gripped Mommy's hand and she looked down at me and picked up my small five year old body. I clung to her as she walked over to the voices._

_"...can't leave the company to her! She'll ruin it!" _

_"Jerry! It's my company and I will do whatever I like to it, and give it to whoever I want!" Mommy opened the door hissing, and I burried my head into her neck. _

_"Will you two stop arguing! Your scaring Rose." I heard Daddy sigh and walk over to mommy and placed his hand on my back and made me look at him. _

_"I'm sorry, Princess." He kissed my head and Uncle Jerry came up to me and put his hand on my back, a bit lower then my dads which made me squrim and go to my dad. "You look like a little princess." I giggle and slide down to the floor and give my daddy a little twirl. He smiled and took my hand, offered my mom his arm and walked us to the dance room. I looked over my shoulder at my uncle. He was smiling at me. I turned and focesed on the path ahead. _

_I followed my dad as he tuook my out into the floor, along with all the other daddys and little girls. The song played and I stood on my dads toes as he dnaced me around the room. He made me laugh the whole night and eventually I fell asleep on his shoudler later that night._

I woke up in Dimitri's arms on the sofa down stairs in the family room. My ig fluffy red blanket covering our bodies. I sighed and struggled to get out of his girp, but whenever i was semi-sucsseful, his grip would tighten aroud my waist and would keep me locked to his body.

"Dimitri." I whispered. No responce. "Comrade." Nothing. "Dimitri." Nada. "Dimitri!" I yelled causing him to jump and fall to the floor, taking me with hima nd pinnign me to the floor. I groaned.

"You okay?" he asked and helped me up. I nodded and walked to my room and jumped int he shower. The next few hours I spent locked in my room. I wouldnt come out. Todays date was always locked in my memory, and I guess now I am only understanding and probaly right now, I'm connecting the dots, but denile kept me in the background, and I sucked up. I got dressed and opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Who's up for some sights?" I asked cheerfully. Everyone was looking at me confused, but they were all dressed and Lissa beamed. Everyone nodded and we started out the door. The weather was beautiful so we all began to walk. Adrian and Andre were the first to complain, which was a shock. Everyone eles was following me and was taking in everything I was saying about the history and culture of Turkey. They were all in awe of the place.

"Some parts of Turkey speack english, but not most. You can just communicate with people by hand gestours." I explained. "Turkish people are really nice. If your putting on your coat or taking it off, they will help you do it." **(It's true. I meet about six Turkish people because they cae to my school and they helped put on my jacket! It was so sweet.) **

We stopped in at a little coffee shop to get rehydrated. We got bottles of water and coffee for me. We sat in the cornor and was just talking amung ourselves when the door chimed. We all ignored it and continued to talk together.

"Hello, _Rosemarie_."

**Sorry about the short chapter but something happened and Im worried as hell so I'm goning to leave it there. I might not update for a few weeks because of my exams, but once they're over, I will update every week with long enough chapters. **


	25. I Trust You

**Bold Writing is Turkish. I should really be studying! Oh well!**

**RPOV**

I looked up and shivered. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and I squeezed his hand tight. Lissa was looking between me and _him._ I bottled up my fear and swallowed before speaking.

**"What do you want, Toby?" **Dimitri rubbed my leg, trying to calm me down, but he didnt know it was fear that I was shaking from not anger. He smiled his wicked smile and looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. My whole body wanted em to shrink away from him, to crawl under the table and to hide in the under ground passage under this very table my father had built, in case he had to make a quick get away with my mother and me. We were the only ones to know about it.

**"You know what I want, Rose." **His voice was husky and was tryign to hard to be sexy. I shivered as his words reached my ears and he leaned closer to the table. Luckily Ronald, the owner of the café walked over to my table. He looked pissed and I knew why. He knew I never liked Toby after what he did, and he always kept him out of the café whenever I came in with myself or my family.

_**"Hey, Ron!" **__Ron had looked up at me from polishing the glass cup that sat between his clothed hands and smiled. He pointed to my booth and sent my favorite food over to me. My parents were late back from something, and because they wouldnt let me cook myself because they were afraid that I would burn the house down, all because a little pan happened to catch fire while I was cooking some bacon. All because of that one time! Anyway, nothing good would stay because Toby decided he wanted to come in the café and disturbed my eating ritual. _

_**"Rose, your coming to Nolan's party tonight, and your coming with me, now!" **__I snorted and just ignored him and continued to eat my food. Toby then grabbed my arm and shoved me further into the booth. His grip formed bruises on my arms. I had looked at him scared out of my head. It was only that time that Ron came over to give me some extra food ecause if there was no disturbance I would have been finished my food already. He seen what Toby was doing and he was pissed. _

_**"Toby, get the fuck off her." **__Toby had snorted and blew Ron off. Ron grabbed Toby by the collor and called Tom and Larry who all kicked him out of the café. Ron had made sure that I was fine, and he said he wouldnt tell my dad, but because they noticed and I wouldnt tell them how I got the bruises, they went to Ron and he had to tell them then. _

**"Toby, get the hell out of here." **His voice was so low and dangerous that Lissa pushed away and leaned into Christian who held her close to him. Eric was just about to say something, but Toby took one more look at me and then growled before turning away and storming out of the café.

**"Are you okay, Rose? He didnt hurt you?" **Ron looked at me and I shook my head, but that didnt stop him from grabbing my arms and checking to see if Ron had left some bruises like that time.

"What do you think your doing?" Eric growled.

**"I'm fine, Ron, there's nothing wrong." **Ron sighed and ignored Eric and kissed my cheek as he went to get me something big with lots of ice-cream. Lots and lots, and lots of ice-cream.

"Ron's cool. He was my dad's friend. He always looks out for me." Eric nodded.

"Then why does look out for you when a super cute guy walked in the door?" Mia questioned and then looked at Dimitri. "No offence."

"I don't wnat to talk about it." Noting my discomfort Mia dropped the subject. I was silently grateful. We eventually got home after seeing most of Turkey and I went up to my room. i knew Dimitri was following me, he always would, especially if he seen that I was upset. Olena, Eric and Rhea all knocked on my door to ask if I was alright, and I was-ish. I got rid of them, so it was just Dimitri and me. I changed into my shorts and light tank top before brushing my teeth and exiting the bathroom I sat beside Dimitri on my bed. He held me close to him and stroked my hair.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked me. I put my hand on his chest and closed my eyes. The thing I loved about Dimitri was that he would never try and push me into doing something that I didnt want to do. He would let me tell him things in my own time nad we'll fight them together. It was just some things that I couldnt talk about, but that I should talk about and he was the only person that I could trust enough to tell. Dont get me wrong, I love Lissa and everyone, but no one gets me like Dimitri. He understands that I still need time to recover after my parents death even though it happened some years ago. He can tell that even though I am here in my own home, that I am happy about it, but also sad. He noticed that I will never go down to the second floor and that I didnt house anyone there, so he knew that, that was the place where my parents were killed and he didnt push me to get over it. It was time that I did tell someone, other then my parents. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Toby was one of my friends until..."

_After I got back from the café with my parents after Ron told them what happened, they were fuming. I swear if they were in a cartoon, then there would be steam boiling out of their ears and their face would be redder then a tomato. I never thought that Toby would have done such a thing but he did, and we were no longer friends. He texted me a bunch of times but he never got the message. He texted and called me confessing his love and it was just getting annoying. _

_When my parents went to bed, I went out and sat on my balcony, looking out over the sea. The veiw was beautiful. I loved looking out over here. My dad and mom had a view of the gardens. Anyway, I was lying down on my chair when I heard someone come up from the ground. I ignored it, think it was nothing, but Toby jumped up over the railing. _

_"What the fuck do you think your doing here?" I asked him. He just laughed and walked up to me. _

_"You wouldnt come to the party with me, I thought I would bring the party to you." He leaned over my and put his arms on the sides of the chairs. I rolled my eyes.  
"Your high."I snickered and tried to get up, but he pushed me back down and crawled on the chair. This was the first time I knew I was in trouble. I gulped and he laughed, taking off my top. _

_"I don't think so." I did the only thing that I could besides kicking. _

_"Daddy!" I yelled. Toby growled and slapped me, but that didnt stop me from screaming from the top of my lungs. My bedroom door was instantly being banged open. Toby didnt care, he just continued to push up to me. My door was soon broke open and everyone was piled onto the balcony. The guards took Toby off me and my mom and dad grabbed me and held me close. I squeezed them to death..._

I Dimitri held me close and calmed me down after I told him about the ordeal that I had been through. I was glad. He didnt push me and ask if I was okay like others would have. He could tell that I wasnt okay, and he just held me. I fell asleep in his arms, and couldnt have woken up to the most blissful sleep, well at least that's what i thought.


	26. Memories

**So my mam wants me to study, so I am. Im studying Fanfiction. Now sorry about my writing because I have just doe my nails. Anywhoo, I would like your opinion. After I finish this story, and my one where Rose loeses her memory, should I write a story where Rose and Christian get acussed of cheating? Let me know. **

**RPOV**

"Rosemarie!" I jumped up from the bed and fell to the floor because i was wrapped in Dimitri's arms on the bed. He too shot up and looked at me. I struggled to get me breathing back under control and stood up, with the help of Dimitri and my bed. I hit my head so as I stood up and fell on my bed and groaned. Dimitri hurried to me and made me lie down on the bed and he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth and placed in on my head and told me to relax when the load booming voice came through the thick mahogany doors of my room. "Rosemaire!" Dimitri walked over to the door and opened it, but he couldnt even open his mouth because my uncle Jerry came storming into the room. I stood up from the bed and blinked back a sudden wave of weakness.

"What are you doing in here Uncle Jerry?" I asked. Eric an the guys all came to my room, with things in their hands while the girls just stood behind them looking scared but when they only seen that It was only my uncle, they dropped their 'weapons' and relaxed visibly.

"Why did you lock me out? Do you know how long it took me to just come in to my own home?"

"Because this is my home, not yours. My name is under the deed so it makes it mine. I had all the hand prints erased because I didnt want people to come barging in, but I guess that that didnt work." I said as strongly as I could, but Dimitri walked closer to me.

"Im your family so i should be allowed into my own brothers old house!" He was angry and I could faintly see Eric telling Jerry to calm down and to go down stairs and that he should barge into my house and bang my bedroom door down, but I wasnt sure. My breathing started to come in short pants. The world around me spun and then I was lost. I feel to the ground.

**DPOV**

Rose fell to the ground and I caught her before she actually feel to the floor. Tom came in the door and looked shocked at the sight in front of him. Rose woke up a few seconds after, telling us that it was just a faint she had, but because she fell and hit her head I knew it could may as well be a concussion. I picked Rose up even though she complained and took her down stairs and into the car, telling Eric that had a fall and banged her head prior to her fainting scene and he and I drove Rose to the hospital, leaving everyone else at the house to deal with Jerry.

We were seen to quite fast and I was surprised. Eric and I were talking about how our medical centers could learn a thing or two from the Turkish, but Rose came back in and laughed at us. We looked at her confused which just made her laugh even harder then she was.

"They didnt see me because they were good, they seen to me fast because Im a Mazur." She sat down in the chair, a bandage on her hand from where the doctors were taking blood from her to giver her a blood test.

"Mazur?" Eric asked confused because he was ust told of my most used name which was Hathaway. I never used Mazur because people were all scared of that name, yet they respected it but I wanted people to respect me for me and not pretend to protect me because on word to my dad and I could have anyone sent away from me and keep them out of my life forever.

"Yeah, it's my dad's last name. Even though he and my mom are dead, everyone in Turkey respected him even though his work was edgey. I guess they respected him because they feared him." I shrugged and leaned over to Dimitri who pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head. Soon the doctor came back and I sighed.

"Rosemarie? Has Toby been around you lately?" That was a weird question, but it was also a little expected because my parents brought me straight to this hospital after what Toby had done to me, just because they were worried about me and they woudlnt stop if they didnt get the doctors noticed of my health and I was sure that Ron would have put it into the hospitals to make sure that if they had to make sure I was okay because of my encounter with Toby.

"Yeah." To Eric, this question would have been weird, but to me and now Dimitri because I had told him about what had happened, it was a pretty standard question. I was debating with myself to tell Eric and I did decide that I would but later.

"Did he-"

"No, Ron stopped him before he could." Doc let out a sigh and nodded as he turned to Eric.

"She needs to be on bed rest for the next two days. If you want the restraints-" I laughed at him sarcastically "-We'll be more they happy to give you some." He was just about to walk out of the room but stopped. "Oh and good luck."

Eric drove us home and I was happy that Jerry left and that Olena and Rhea had cooked us a big lunch considering that we had to skip breakfast. Lunch was ate in almost silents. No one wanted to talk but that was fine with me. I didnt feel like talking to anyone. After lunch I went up to my room to change into some lose sweats and a tank top, before walking out into the gardens. I opened the fence's door that led onto another part of the property where my dad and I had built a tree house.

I climbed up the ladder and unlocked the hatch that closed the tree house. I leaned back from the dust that fell from the top and dragged myself up and onto the floor and looked around. The place was a mess. Everything was over turned and some pictures and furniture were broken and dust bunnies were forming in the corner. I sighed and started to pick up the broken pieces of glass and put it in the bin once I returned it the right way up.

"Your meant to be in bed resting." Eric said as he jumped up onto the floor of the treehouse. He looked around and nodded. "Nice."

" Should have seen it before everything happened." I said and savaged a picture of my mom dad and me. I blew off the dust and smiled. I felt Eric come up behind me and looked down as he examined the picture of the five year old me after my father and I were pulled out of the fountain by my mom. It was taken by Tom.

"You look like your father." I nodded as I looked at the picture. I had gotten all my fathers looks apart from his nose and lips. They along with my attitude and fiery spirit belong to my mother. I smiled as I remembered a conversation a bit like that.

_Mom and dad was in a meeting and I just got kicked out of his office because I was too 'young'. I always get what I want and my mom and dad knew that, so I think they were expecting what was going to happen next. I was fifteen and we were back to visit some things before we went back to America. Being fifteen I could come up with amazing plans. I walked out to the gates of the house and i put a note in a bush along with my iPod. I set the timer for the music to go of in thirty seconds which gave me enough time to hid behind the door of my dads study. Once the screaming I set up was playing, my dad and eveyone went running out. Once they were out of the building I snuk in and hid underneath my dads table. By now my dad would have found the note and then he would have come back and everyone would have followed him, and I was right. I heard people enter the room and i placed a hand to my mouth. I dont know why but I found this extremely funny. I seen my dads shadow come to the desk, but instead of him sitting, he scooped my up and trough me in the air. I laughed so hard that when my dad finally put me down, I was gasping for air. _

_"She sure looks like you Abe, but she is so much like Janine." _

"Do you want to fix it up together?" I interrupted Eric as he was in the middle of speaking. He was obviously taken aback because he didnt say anything for a while, before smiling and nodding his head.

"I would love to, but first you have to get two days of bed rest."i groaned and Eric picked me up, taking me down from the tree house and back into the house and up to my room.

He is going to wish he got the restraints. No one keeps Rose Hathaway Mazur in bed.


	27. Artistic

**DPOV**

Christian crawled into the living room, gasping for air and hung over the top of the sofa. Tom was laughing his head off.

"you should have gotten the restraints." he gasped and dragged himself over the sofa and onto Lissa's lap and I swear I think he was crying.

"Where is Rose?" Eric questioned and Christian laughed. We all looked at him, but Tom and the guards where all pissing themselves laughing. Tom was literally on the floor laughing his head off and so was his wife, only she was doing it in a more respectful manor.

"Oh where isnt that good for nothing _wench-" _Lissa smacked him across the head shutting him up. We seen some of the guards run up the stairs and Tom laughed harder, if that was possible. Tom's wife rolled her eyes.

"Rose was put on bed rest once before. That bed rest consisted of a chase around the whole of the property and most of the beach. What your getting is the relaxed Rose."

"Well she should be staying in bed." Eric grumbled like a concerned father.

"Rose gets bored quickly. Has she shown you the record room?" We all shook our heads no and Tom stood up.

"This a way!" he did a stupid Superman leave and we all rolled our eyes but still followed him. He took us down the hall and into a door which held the music room and then he led us down another hallway.

"God! How big is this place?" Christian grumbled again and Lissa slapped his stomach. But he was right. This place is _huge_. Tom finally came to a door and opened it up and allowed us in. To say it was amazing would be a disgrace. It was outstanding!

The place had a wall that was done up with pages upon pages of different colors to create a huge picture of a husky dog jumping on his hind legs. Lissa was mesmerized. Another wall was painted with the image of three people. the one in the middle looked an awful lot like Rose, and they others were her parents. I could tell by the pictures I seen on her wall in her room. The wall with the door in which we entered was of writing but the writing was outstandingly beautiful. The writing was all over the wall with flowers all interwinded between and around the words. The writing was _Janine Hathaway, Ibraham Mazur, Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway Mazur. _Under the names was some writng done in different handwriting and signed. They were little messages to each other done by the other to the other.

_Janine Hathaway_

_My love and my life. I was nothing without. You bring the best of me out, and together, we created the most beautiful daughter in the world. I will protect you and Rose until my undying breath, and in my death, I will watch the two of the most beautiful woman from above. Never be what others want. I will always remember the day you told me you would change for anyone, not even your own family. I love Janine, and I will always love you. Abe. _

_Mommy! I love you. You always sang to me when I was sad and when i was baby just to make me sleep. I love how you always take off my socks when I go to bed. Your always mad at me when I come in late, but I know its only because your worried about me. Your my best friend not just my mom. I love you so much! I'm glad your my mom, that way I can just blame my attitude problems on you! P.S. Dad is so cheesy! Rosie. _

_Ibraham Mazur. _

_Ibraham, I remember the first time I seen you. It was just the start of High School when my parents moved from Scotland to Turkey. I had me pick up my books and walked me to my form class even though it made you late for your own class and it gave you detention. I'm glad we married each other. Our wedding will always be the day I rememeber, next to the birst of our Rose, not just because she was an angle, but because you fainted. I love you until the end. Janine. _

_Daddy! Your always making me laugh. I love so much more then I love Mr. Bobbers and mommy. You have to stop chasing the boys away! I love you more then I love food and sleep. You know everything I do and your always there for me. Mommy talks about you all the time. I love Mr. Bobbers and thank you for buying me him! Mommy and I love you very much! Princess Rosie. _

_Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway Mazur_

_Princess, I love you from the moment you cried the very frist time you came into this world. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. I am the most proudest mother in the world. I am so proud of your independence, and this room is outstanding even though it isnt finished yet. You may look like your father, but you are a little me inside. You better not get into as much trouble as I did when I was your age even though I know you will be so much more worse with having both your father and I in you. You know you can trust me with anything in this world and I will help you through your problems. Mommy xx. P.S. I want my chocolate cake back. _

_Kiz. Your just a little me and your mother, and I'm not sure weather or not that, that is a good thing. You were so mischievous as a child and I am just sucker for my little princess when she wants something and she pulls her puppy dog pout on me. Your such a talented little girl. Only this wall is done and the outlines of the other walls are all done, and it just looks outstanding. You have the voice of an angle and I'm so proud to be your father. You so much like your mother, which is why I have more guards posted to you. Please dont kill them. I love you Kiz, your my little angle. I love you always and much more each day. Daddy xx._

Lissa and all the girls had tears in their eyes at the messages. It just shows how much this family loved each other. My eyes continued to travel the walls and came to the last solid rock wall of this room. This was the image of a house, with beautiful flowers all around the wall. I think the theme of this room is family, but I'm only guessing. This room was really colorful and so was the furniture. Their was comfy couches all colorful and matching beanbags and tables. Each table had a coffee cup holder and a plate on it. We all looked in front of us and noticed that it was a recording room. There was a sound system and that too was colorful but it fit the room remarkably well. The glass was tainted all different colors but it was still easy to see inside. We looked into this room and found that it was just like outside, colorful and beautiful. Lissa leaned on a button and soon music filled the room. Lissa jumped back and Tom laughed,bring the music down so it wasnt defining but so that we could still hear it.

"She did this on her last bed rest." Tom explained. "This is her. Once her parents died, she never sang again. i miss her voice. She was an angle, and she can play too."

"Yeah well that was years ago now." Rose said as she walked in behind us and made us all jump. She looked around as if seeing something she hadnt seen in years and she hasnt but I was under the impression that whenever she went off and we couldnt find her was because she was in here, looking at the messages of her parents.

"Your work is amazing." Viktoria said in awe as she took another look around. Rose nodded her head and walked over to the controls and flicked some button and pushed up and down some slid things and soon other music was filling the room. She turn on the four laptops that was sitting on the table in front of this bored thing, and to say she looked comfortable was a lie. She looked at home. she flicked some buttons again and then shut down everything. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. Tears were in her eyes and I knew this place held so much memories and she couldnt stand to remember them. She stepped into my arms and I held her close.

**RPOV**

Finally getting use to the fact that they cant keep me on bed bed rest, Eric took me back to the tree house and both of us started to clear it. We set up a bin set under the hatch of the tree house. My hair was up in a floppy bun clipped down by bobby pins and i had on some sweats and a tank top. Eric was in sweats and a short sleeved top. We had brought up brushed and were brushing all the dust from the floors down the hatch. With both of us doing this it took no time. Eric and I through out all the broken furniture and broken everything saving pictures and putting them in a bag and genitally lowering it down to the ground. Eric had gotten new furniture for us to put together and brought it up once the dust was cleaned.

We put down a soft red carpet on the floor of the tree house and they cut out where the hatch was. We placed a cream table and chairs around the wall mounted telly and connected the small refrigerator to the electricity. Dont ask how we got it up here. We set up three tables, one green purple and pink and placed different laptops upon them and placed the matching chairs under the tables.

We placed fairy lights all over the place. I sent Eric down to bring up the food that would be placed in the fridge so we could turn on the power. From the bag I had I hung photos of my parents and me and then my parents and then I hung pictures of my new family. Eric, Rhea, Lissa, Andre, Christian, Vika and so on and so on and finally put one with us all in it on the wall. I finished just as Eric came back up. he smiled.

"Wow." he smiled I laughed. Placing all the food in the fridge. I texted everyone to come up to us but because no one knew where we were, Eric and I went down to get them. Once everyone was up they looked in awe and I smiled. Eric and I had painted the walls and I painted a picture of speakers on the wall. Dimitri held me in his arms and kissed my head. I handed Eric the switch to turn on everything, and because it was late, the sky was dark and the tree house lit up like a Christmas tree. I walked over to Eric and everyone clapped and he hugged me close and kissed my head. We looked at the work we did together and i for one was very proud.

**R&R! Nearly 100 reviews! Yay! So proud of myself! Im glad everyone likes my story and there is loads more to come! I dont think I will be ending it anytime soon, but you will be getting some ideas of what happened to Rose as the story progresses. R&R and check out my other stories. PM me if you have any problems or just review it and I'll try and fix it. Anyway, I for one am starting to be a little like Rose. I WANT FOOD AND I WANT IT NOW! But I'm too lazy to get up and get something. Exams are starting on Wednesday, so the earliest that I will be able to update is either this week-end or three weeks from now because this weekend Im going away for the weekend and am back on Monday. Then all that week I have exams and will be studying (which I should start soon) and then that weekend I'm going Summer shopping and then to the horse races. Anyway R&R again. **

**Jenessa AKA MrsDimitriBelikovaxxx**


	28. I'm gonna kill you, Tasha!

**RPOV**

"You arrogant little bitch! Your gonna wish you were fucking dead!" I growled stalking over to Tasha, ready to put my hands around her puny little neck and twits it, hopefully braking her spinal cord and ending her life, and I would have done just that if it hadn't been for Andre Dimitri and Christian. I was so ready for a fight. I was lashing up and pulling and dodging, but all guys kept their grip on me. Eventually I stopped struggling and resorting into yelling. "You self obsessed moron! Fucking bitch!"

"Rose!" Lissa yelled coming out of her room and glaring at me. I was still trying to go after Tasha and I knew the guys were struggling to keep me restrained. Lissa was looking at me and then back at Tasha, who was laughing and was being 'held' by two skinny shank look-a-likes.

"No! That fucking retard has the fucking nerve to talk about my parents! That fucking skank is going to get it!" I yelled before jumping out of the guys grip. Unfortunately for me, Dimitri grabbed me and dragged me away from Tasha before I did her damage and everyone followed me. We all walked into the dining hall. The telly was on and we got food. The students had a music channel but I wasn't paying attention, but when I heard the course of the song being played, my eyes widened. Everyone of my friends were looking at me as if I lost my head, but then there was whispers that all had my name in it and I turned to the telly, and just as I thought, there was a video of me, singing. It was when I was fourteen, but even then I looked good and dressed well. Everyone's mouth opened but I snapped them up.

"Fuck off!" I growled and they rolled their eyes and laughed.

"That was the same song that was playing in your music room Turkey." Lissa said and I nodded. The whole schools eyes were all glued to the screen even mine.

_"That was Rose Hathaway Mazur singing. Now dancing. This girl is a sensation!" _Then sure enough they the video made off me when I was coming back from teaching little kids how to mix ballet with street. We were not a group but a family. We Dance On by N-Dubz song was on and we were all dancing to it, but they had me and my friend Jerry doing ballet and street mixed into one and then it had us jumping and clapping and shaking our heads and then me running into the group and having the whole lot of the kids kill me. I was smiling because I remembered that day. That was before my died and we were collecting some of our stuff and it was a good-bye party for me.

"Wow. So it looks like Rose is an easy fuck." I had a Burrito in my hand and I squeezed, causing all the filling to come out. I threw it down, causing it to splatter all over my black jeans. Dimitri held me down and Tasha walked away. I relaxed a bit, and let it go, and I was even shocked by that, but not for long.

She came back then and what she did next just pissed me off. First I was sitting back after letting Tasha go, and then next minute, I was covered in cream. I stood up and glared at Tasha. There was 'ohhh's' from the people in the room but more gasps because people didnt expect Tasha to do that. I turned around and ripped off the lid to my water bottle as she turned around and ignoring all the no's and my friends trying to grab the bottle, I poured it all over her and placed the empty bottle back down on the table with a huge smirk on my face. Tasha gasped and I rolled my eyes. The cow thought she was going to get away with dumping cream all over me. Tasha, not wanting to leave it there, poured spaghetti all over me. I glared at her. Everyone around the room was gasping. Before I could do anything else to Tasha. Dimitri stood in between us so that we couldnt get to each other. Just then, teachers came over to use and dragged Tasha and I to the office. Lissa rolled her eyes.

Eric and Rhea where already sitting in the office along with Christian's mom I think. I looked at Eric and Rhea and Tasha pushed past me. I glared at her.

"What the fuck is your problem you fucki-"

"Rose!" Rhea gasped, but I knew she didn't mind me saying that because she knew what Tasha got up to. I slummed down in my chair beside Eric and Rhea, as far away from Tasha as i could get, and trust me, If i went to the Antarctica, that still wouldnt be far enough away from that slut.

"I dont have a problem, you little slapper!" Just then the principal walked into the room and heard what Tasha was saying.

"Miss. Ozera, I would like you to keep your mouth to yourself when in my office."

"But she-" Tasha started but stopped after receiving a stern look by Mr. Brown, the Principal.

"No. Rose, from what the other students have said, you did not start this, however, you should not have acting on it. Your getting detention tonight." I groaned but nodded. "And you Tasha. You are suspended."

"But it's only a week to Finals!" Tasha yelled. I smirked.

"You will be allowed to take them. Now your all dismissed."

"Rose. You have to stop getting in trouble." Eric said and sighed as he walked Rhea back to the car.

"She was talking about my parents." Eric rolled his eyes before kissing my head and then leaving with Rhea. I growled and stalked back to class, with dentition stuck in the back of my mind.


	29. Just Leave Me Alone!

**Do you want Tasha and Rose to become friends? I have one way In which it will hall happen but it can play out either way. So let me know if you want Tasha to be friends...**

**RPOV**

I didn't mind detention as much as I would have thought. I was getting my homework done when everything happened. The teacher kept looking at me, but I just ignored him and kept my head and guard down. Dimitri offered to stay behind with me, but I just told him to leave and with a final argument, he was gone. I was just putting my finished homework in my bag and dragged out another, when the teacher walked up to me. I didn't recognize this teacher even though I did remember him from somewhere, but he had to be a teacher in this school would he? So there was no reason to be jumpy, but my heart and my head were telling me two different stories. I looked up and nearly flinched at the closeness.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. He obviously wanted to talk to me or wanted to ask me a question. He was looking at me as if i was some kind of meat. I kept looking at him, waiting for my answer.

"You shouldn't wear that to school." He said a little to husky for my liking. I pushed back a little and looked down to what I was wearing. Rhea and Eric brought me clean clothes and brought my food covered ones home to wash them. I was wearing A twisted V neck top in blue, but a black tank top on underneath to cover any cleavage or boob with my black jeans and shoes. There was nothing sexual about this outfit, only the fact that it clung to my curves. I looked back up after looking at my outfit.

"I wasn't aware there was a dress code." i leaned back, getting a sense of uneasiness once more and pulling back a small bit more.

"There isn't." He left and turned back to his desk. I looked back and went back to my work, but I was feeling very uneasy. There was a feeling in my gut telling me to run and to get away, but I knew if I did this then I would be in trouble and get even more detention then I needed.

I continued to do my work and ignored the footsteps creeping around the room. My head shot up however, when I heard the bolt to the class room door close and lock me inside. I looked to the door to see the teacher looking at me with eyes filled with lust, something I seen before.

"Em, sir. Why did you lock the door?" I asked, a lump in my trout. He didn't say anything but walked over to me, his shadow from the light pouring through the window getting bigger and bigger as he walked closer to me. I suddenly felt small in this big room as if I was Alice from Alice in Wonderland after she drank the shrinking potion. He leaned closer to me and I leaned back. His mouth was near my neck.

"I told you, you shouldn't wear that to school." He kissed my neck and I pulled back, causing me to fall to the floor. He smiled and dragged the chair that separated us and that I was sitting on to the side so he could see me. My top fell up a little so you could see my belly and I pulled it back down after the look the teacher gave me. "You really should not have worn that." He said and climbed on top of me. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen to my spot on the floor. I knew what was going to happen. It happened before, the same way, and now I realized that this was the same man. I froze. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was allow the tears to fall from my eyes as my clothes were ripped of neatly and placed to the side. Once he had my clothes off, he took of his own. I tried to bolt then, but with my hands shacking so much, I couldn't unlock the door. He came up behind me, stripped bare of clothes with only his dog tag surrounding his neck. I remembered it.

It had his name engraved in it. _Danny. _I screamed out as I was dragged back to the floor and hit in the face when i tried to bolt again. I cried out but i knew no one could hear me and I didn't need him to tell me that. I was wondering why there wasn't anyone in this class because I was sure there was other people who had detention and it wasn't just me.

I zoned out threw everything. When he was done I got up and pulled on my clothes and then grabbed my bag. He had left before I could even get up from what he did. I fixed my hair so it was covering the black eye and cuts and bruises that was forming and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and held the others in my hands.

Dimitri told me to call him for a lift home because he was going to my house anyway, but I just walked. I kept looking over my shoulder and would jump when people walked behind me and when cars drove up beside me. I kept my eyes on my feet and only looked up when I had to cross the road but even then I would only look up to press the button to make the lights change and then would walk when I heard the sound all by keeping my head down. I got to my house and opened the door and placed my keys silently down on the table beside the door. I heard Rhea walk from the kitchen and I knew she was smiling, but I kept my head down.

"Rose! You back! Just in time for dinner." I hurried past Rhea and up to my room. I knew she was looking at me as I left and I heard Eric come in just as I was half way up the stairs. He called me but I just ran faster to my room, dropping my bag and books in my hands. My bag wasn't closed properly, so my books had fallen out of it and down the stairs. I knew everyone was in the hallway, but I didn't care. I just closed and locked my door, ignoring the knocks on it once more. Eventually, when all the knocking stopped and everyone had gone to bed -Dimitri was Staying in Andre's room- I opened my door. I just unlocked my door and went to sit on my window seat and only pulled my blanket around my shoulders before I looked out the window. Every time the tree would move, I would jump, so eventually i gave up and then ended up in a corner all night. The next morning it was pouring rain and thundering. I heard Dimitri had to stay another night because there was no way his mom or Rhea and Eric would allow him to drive home in this rain. I doubted he would have gone without seeing me.

Late afternoon, I think everyone started to worry about me. I was still in the corner, wrapped in only a light blanket in the freezing cold room because I had turned off the heat. The room was dark, not one piece of light shone in my room only the light from the bathroom and my door which spilled in at the bottom. I heard Lissa talk outside my door, but I knew he was alone because no one was answering him. Instead of knocking, Lissa just walked into the room, not caring if I was decent or anything.

"Oh my god Rose! It's so dark in here!" I sat there silently with my head down shivering. "And it's cold!" She walked over to the curtain and opened it up. I flinched at the light and groaned.

"Lissa!" I hissed and looked up, but soon put my head down. Lissa had seen and she gasped, and let out the breath as a scream. I covered my head with my blanket as I heard everyone run up the stairs to my room. Lissa was looking at me with her hand over her mouth when Eric barged in through my now open door.

"What is it?" He asked as everyone then came into the room and Andre jumped onto my bed. I seen Eric look around and place his eyes on my from the gap in the blanket. he crouched down and I seen Lissa turn into Christian who held her with a confused look on his face. Rhea and Dimitri looked on worriedly as Eric pulled the blanket from me. I grabbed the blanket back but he was easily able to pull them away because I was weak. I left my head down so my hair could cover my face and body. Eric lifted my head and my hair fell to the side of my face. I could hear everyone gasp and I pulled away and ran into my bathroom and locked my door.

"Rose! What happened to you!?" Eric growled and banged the door down. I was away from the door so luckily it didn't hurt me, but Eric grabbed me and I flinched back screaming.

"No! Let me go!" Eric let go looking hurt and everyone looked taken a-back. "Please! Please just leave me alone!" I ran out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door into the rain and thunder.

**EPOV**

I followed Rose out into the rain and thunder but it was clear that when I got half way down the path, that she was gone. I went back to the house and closed the door. Rhea handed me warm towels so I could dry off. I pulled Rhea close to me and kissed her head.

"I called John and Josh. They said they'll get some people to look for her, and themselves." I nodded my head and kissed her head.

"I'll see if Tommy knows whats going on." I pulled out my phone and dialed Tim's number, who was like Rose's uncle. He answered on the fourth ring and sounded if he was out of breath.

"Eric!" He said a little breathlessly.

"Tommy. Rose just ran out, do you know what's wrong with her? She didn't seem like herself." He seemed to think a bit and soon his voice was not breathless anymore but serious.

"Was she flinching away from you?" I nodded my head but then realized that he couldn't see me so I answered.

"Yes." He cursed in another language which I could only guess was Turkish. I heard him shuffle around a room before he answered.

"I'm coming to America. She wont go near anyone, don't send people near her Eric! She'll just run further. I know where she would have gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked but turned to Rhea. "Tell John and Josh not to send people."

"Rose was raped again." I heard a woman's voice gasp and I was utterly angry. I hung up and turned to Rhea who was worried about my facial expression.

"Rose was raped."

The bastard is going to pay.


	30. Not Again!

**DPOV**

Rose was raped again? She told me about when it first happened adn from waht she told me, it took her months or years to get herself back but I knew she still hadn't recovered properly, and for this to happen to her was just cruel.

I wanted to go after her when she ran from the house after Tim told Eric what happened, but I was numbed to the ground. Nothing was going to move me. it was just an effort to get back into the living room with my numbed fit and limbs.

All sorts of thoughts were flying through my head. _If I stayed and waited for her then she would be okay and here with my watching a movie. _It was all my fault what happened to Rose. I shouldn't have let her persuade me to leave her. I didnt even worry when detention was over and I still got no messages from her. I just thought it was because she was still in detention or forgot, but know I know it was because she was being raped.

"She was raped again? I didnt even know she was _raped_, let alone _again_." Christian muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"You didnt expect her to gloat about it did you?" I asked sarcastically. All the murmurers that were going around our group about Rose being okay and hoping she was safe and warm, because from looking outside it looked freezing. All mummers stopped as soon as I said that and we turned on the telly. There was nothing else we could do until Tim got here in the morning. I was surprised Tim even got a plane to come here considering this storm, but i suppose when your loaded from ear to ear I guess you could do anything and if you had men willing to do anything then your wishes will always be fulfilled.

We all went to bed that night but I knew no one slept. I stayed in Andre's room with Christian when Lissa came into the room curled up in a blanket. We all looked at her and made room for her on the bed and wrapped all our blankets around each other to keep us warm.

Lissa dozed from time to time on Christian but the rest of us were wide awake. Eventually at seven we all made our way down the stairs into the living room where Eric was up and dressed in the same clothes he changed into yesterday after getting socked. _See Dimitri! Even Eric went out after her, and you didnt. _I shook the voice out of my head and looked at rhea who was sleeping, but not peacefully. She eventually woke up five minutes later.

I walked into the kitchen alone while everyone sat down in the living room looking blankly at the telly which I made some coffee for everyone. We all needed it after the night we all had of no sleep. I was just about to place the last coffee cup in front my place when there was a knock on the door and the door opened. We all ran to the door expecting it to be Rose but it was only Tim. The storm was still going on only it was slightly lighter then yesterday.

We all walked back to the living room. There was extra coffee in the filter so I poured it into the cup and handed it to Tim. The other men with him refused to drink anything and stood by the wall. I swear if you didn't know they were there then you wouldn't notice them at all. I slummed back into my chair and waited for Tim to speak. Everyone was.

"Rose was raped when she was a child, and I guess she didn't know what it was back then but now she does. She didn't like when people were all around her giving her sympathy because that is just not Rose. She ran away when it happened and she was only about seven the first time, so I guess when you said she ran then it triggered. Also she doesnt like to be touched and she wont for the next weeks. It will take some time for her to get used to people around her especially males. She'll want to be by herself when we find her." Tim started with a speech. No one said anything to interrupt Tim and what he was saying because we were all taking in the information on what not to do when we find Rose.

"She could already be out of the country for all we know! Why didnt you let Eric send people!" Rhea growled. Everyone took a step back. Rhea never lost her cool and when she did it was really scary! No one wanted to go near her and today was worse because of the fact that she had lost a daughter and it was her daughter life that was being talked about here.

"Yes. Which is why we will go out and look for her, but not for another hour. We have to let the rain die down or we'll never find her." Tim said and we all groaned. Another hour we had to wait to go and find her. "Oh and one more thing." Tim started as we all began to go up stairs to get changed when we all stopped and looked at Tim and his wife.

"If Rose doesn't want to be found, she wont be."

**RPOV**

I ran. I didn't know where I was going because of the rain pelting down hard. My hair and clothes were stuck to my body withing milliseconds of leaving the house. My shoes were swishing with the rain water that had gotten in. I kept draggign my damp bangs from my face so I could see. I soon found a cave type of thing on the beach and hide in there and ran down towards the back and looked out at the opening of the cave watching the storm that was happening.

I didn't know what possessed me to leave the house in a thunderstorm. I was terrified of thunderstorms which was one of the reasons why my dad bought a house in America that doesn't see thunderstorms often. I was afraid of thunderstorms every since I was seven after I was raped the first time. I never went out in them and would always hide under my bed or ina corner until it stops. My mom and dad would usually stay with me during a thunderstorm in Turkey but I didn't have them now. I had no one.

I knew Dimitri and everyone was still at home and they would understand and wouldnt judge me, but since I was raped not even three hours ago, I was finding it very hard to be around people now. I knew Dimitri would be worried but I couldnt face him. I felt like a peice of shit, like I was worthless, like I couldnt even protect myself from men. I stayed int he cave all night, frozen to the bone. My fingers to numb to even attempt to build a fire like my dad taught me years ago, but there was no point. No just because my hands and fingers were numb, but because there was not even one dry twig in the cave.

The next morning was the same as yesterday, only it was just rain. I emerged from the cave and switched on my phone. I had tunred it off once I ran and landed it his cave because I knew Eric would have traced it eventually, but now I didnt care. I wasn't going to go back just yet, but I knew they would find me soon.

I unlocked my phone and checked my messages. All my messages were from Dimitri and my calls as well. I didnt bother listening to them all or even read the the messages because I knew what they were all about. The only message that I attempted to read was one from Tim. I attempted to dry my eyes with my damping sleeve. Just before I could read the message, UI was grabbed behind, a rag placed on my mouth and nose as I dropped my phone is shock and fear. I struggled the best I could, braking my bracelet my mom gave me years ago in the process. The man had to struggle a bit to keep from running, but my struggles soon died down as I began to fall into unconsciousness. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I became numb. Collapsing into the arm of my kidnapper.

Not again!

**DPOV**

Just as we were about to leave and look for Rose Tims phone started to beep. We didnt know what it was meant to mean so we just looked at him while his wife grabbed his phone from his back pocket and opened it up. Her face beamed a small bit as she read whatever was on the small screen.

"Rose turned her phone on." She turned the phone so we could see the map that was on it.

"That's the beach's caves." I said and took off out the door as everyone followed. I was fast. I knew I was fast so I ran ahead and ended up being the first ont he damp beach and running down to the caves. Everyone was not far behind but I powered ahead and landed at the cave.

"Rose!" I called out, hoping she would come out. "Roza! Roza, please! I'm not going to hurt you!" I ran closer to the caves and stopped as I seen footsteps in the sand. I followed them as fast as I could and I could hear Eric's voice yelling for me to slow down. I stopped dead as soon as I seen a phone and bracelet on the sand before me. bending down to scoop it up, I unlocked the screen to see an Image of Rose and I as the screensaver. I unlocked the phone and seen the message Tim must have sent her while he was i Turkey before flying here and then I looked at the bracelet.

It was engraved and it was to Rose from her mother. She never took it off, always had it on her. Everyone came up behind me then and looked at what I had in my hand. Everyone gasped.

Not only was Rose raped, she was also kidnapped.

Again.

**RPOV**

I woke up in a stone room which was very familiar and I knew why. It was where I was brought years ago when i was first kidnapped and raped. I wasnt alone in this room though. Someone was there too. Someone I knew.

"What are you doing here?" ...


	31. What are you doing here?

**RPOV**

"What are you doing here, Tasha?" I repeated. She looked at me as if I lost my head, and thinking back over the last two questions, I wouldn't blame her. _She's having a cup of tea with the British Queen. _

"Oh, you know, having a cup of tea with the British Queen." I shook my head. That was weird. I shrugged it off and scrambled to get up but Tasha looked at me and shook her head which made me slum back down to the ground in defeat. "Your chained." It was then did I look down at my ankle and just as she said, I was chained to the ground.

"Are you?" I asked her a plan forming in my head. She shook her head no, which was barely seen and she must have noticed because she replied with words instead.

"No." I looked around, trying to look for something that could be used as a light. Tasha was watching me as I fumbled around my side and as far as I could with my chains. I asked Tasha to do the same with no such luck. That plan was gone.

We were there for a few hours after that and I was going to go insane. Sure the only thing I could talk to was Tasha, but I had to, or I would be balding! Pulling my hair from their roots was going to be my last option of boredom.

"What's up?" I asked suddenly. A normal conversation between us, for the first time we met. I knew she was looking at me as if I lost my mind and I probably did, we both probably did, but she knew what I was doing and she replied, not even any bit of hate in her words.

"Just chilling." She said sighing deeply and leaning back to the wall and looked at if she was sunbathing. I laughed despite myself and she walked over to me and sat in front of my so it was easier to look at her. Her features were worn out and she was cut up bad and in need of a shower.

"You need a shower." I said and she laughed, which surprised me.

"So do you." I shrugged as I knew it was true if I was going on by anything that happened when I was seven. We chatted randomly, and I was shocked to find out that we actually had lot of things in common. We liked the same color, band and we both liked each others style, not that we would have admitted it outside this circumstance.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked randomly. I wanted to know, because we should have been great friends since we had so many things in common.

"Dimitri. I love him, and I wanted him for years. I've known him years and I loved him for everyone, but he loves you, everyone can see that and I know you do to, i guess I'm just jealous." She admitted and I sat speechless. I didn't know what else to say so I just sat there not specking. "No is your time to say there's nothing to be jealous about." She encouraged and I snorted.

"What is not to be jealous of the Rose Hathaway!" we both laughed and I sighed. "No seriously, I am. You have a brother who loves you and a mom and dad you can turn to. I dont have any of that."

"But you have the Dragamors?" She asked shocked at my admitting.

"I know, and I do love them like they were my own family, but I guess it's that fact that I cant have a relationship with my mom and dad anymore." I sighed and looked at her. She had a hint of a ghostly smile. she did look genuinely sorry that I didnt have parents and I knew she felt bad about all the jokes she made about my parents.

"What were they like?" She asked me and looking at my confused face, she continued. "Your parents I mean."

"They were the best! I got everything I wanted, but we would always spend time together and even though mom and dad had big jobs, they made sure they got home for six for dinner every night. Dad would help me shoot and mom would help me train. They thought me how to ride a horse and we did that every Saturday in the woods near my home in Turkey. They were amazing." I finished. Tasha had a genuine smile on her face and looked at me.

"They sound amazing."

"What about yours?" I asked but before she could answer the door burst open. I gaped at who I saw behind it. Tasha tightened and I knew he was our captour, but I guess I didnt want to believe it, even though I had my suspicions. I flinched back into the wall when he stepped in.

"Hello, _Rosemarie_." ...

**Short Chapter but oh, well, Im exhuasted from all the paint my mam is making me do! Haha, R&R.**


	32. Worry Myself Sick

**RPOV**

I instantly looked away from the man that i use to consider family. A man that i use to trust with anything, but not now. Tasha looked at me but then looked back to the man that I cant even speak the name of anymore.

"Boss, why am I in here?" My mouth hung open. _Boss_? Tasha didn't even look back at me. he shrugged and walked over to me, and slapped me hard on the cheek whipping my head to the side.

"You should never look down, _Princess_. It just shows weakness." He walked away slamming the door behind him and suddenly Tasha and I were left in cold darkness. I refused to look at her as she turned around to face me.

"Rose-" She started but I just looked at her.

"You know, I thought you were a cow, a fucked up person, but I didn't think you were this fucked up!" I growled. Tasha looked at me but she looked genuinely hurt.

"I know, I heard what he did to you when you were younger."

"Did you? Then why make my life so fucked up then? Huh? Are you really that selfish!" She stayed silent and looked at me, but couldn't hold contact and she looked away from me, with what looked like tears in her eyes, but mine just held fire and anger.

**DPOV**

Tasha was gone as well. Her mom called my mom to see if Tasha was there and Christian was out looking for her, but there was no such luck. So we were not just looking for Rose but Tasha for the last week or more. We put pictures around and posted it onto websites to see if anyone had noticed her and we did the same for Tasha. Eric was working himself so hard that he was bearly home anymore and Lissa, Rhea and Andre were getting really worried about his health even though he insisted that he was okay. The school had been holding services to pray for the safe return of Rose and Tasha. They had a prayer book for those who wanted to say a special prayer for Rose and Tasha. I was just worried about them.

We dont know who took Rose but Tim has a very high suspicion and he has gone out to act on that suspicion with his men so we havent seen him in a few days. Everyone was stressed. Lissa couldn't sleep and Andre wouln't sleep. Christian was worried sick that so much that he had to go the doctor because he was getting sick. Rhea wasn't herself even though she tied to be the same person while Rose was here but I knew it was hard for her because Rose had grown on her like she did with us all and Rose was really like a daughter to Rhea and Eric. It was more like she was born to them instead of adopted. I just worried about Rose's sanity when she got back.

Tim had arrived the Dargamor's house after another week of being absent, so it makes Rose's kidnapping a total of three weeks going onto the fourth week and Tasha's about the same maybe a little longer. i was growing more and more worried with each passing moment when i didn't have Rose with me and it was heartbreaking because I think it was my fault. If i was there then I would have stopped the bastard. Eric was saying that i would have been taken as well, but even if I was I could still protect her better then I am now by sitting around doing nothing because we know nothing. I was starting to worry myself into a hospital bed, as my mother told me a few hours ago.

**RPOV**

"It was me who changed your muffin. He said that it was harmless. I didn't know it would hurt you that much! I'm really sorry." Tasha was in tears as she kept confessing. I just sat there, not really paying attention. I couldn't forgive her, and I wouldn't, not for a while, but because she was apologizing and because it was genuine, and in my heart I wanted to forgive her but my head wouldn't allow the forgiveness. The door burst open and the chains were ripped off my legs before I was dragged out of the room screaming and begging to be let go. I even heard Tasha protest and scream for them to take her instead but the door slammed on Tasha running form coming to me. I screamed and screamed down the halls and up the stairs and down other corridors until i was thrown into a room with no windows, a single bed and a bathroom.

I looked around. This was the room I was thrown in the last time I was kidnapped and that made me panic because of what happened in this room when I was younger. The door slammed behind the man as he exited the room and i ran to the door trying to open it screaming and banging the door down. I did this until my hands became numb with pain and my throat was raw from screaming. I walked over to the bed, grabbed a plush pillow and hugged it to my chest as I slid down the wall and pulled my legs to my chest and buried my head in the soft pillow and cried. Cried for everything.

Who done this, was someone I never expected and yet, I sort of did. That was what hurt me more.


	33. Who do you think did it?

**TPOV**

I felt so bad for what I did to Rose, just because I was told to and because I was told that it would make Dimitri fall in love with me. I was being selfish and didn't bother to even notice the way Rose looks at him or how he looks at her. I was in my own pathetic little bubble where I only thought about me, me, me.

I sat alone in the cool dark room, playing with the chain that had once bound Roses feet together so she couldn't run or move. I looked at the steel door that seperated me from freedom. I rested my head against the wall and sighed and looked at the ceiling, silently begging for someone to find us and rescue Rose and I soon.

**RPOV**

No one came in once he left, but food was always shoved in the door when I was sleeping. I had been in here two weeks, three days, eight hours, forty-four minutes and thirty seconds. That made my total capture of five weeks. School would have ended by now, I was just glad that the exams started before the school had ended. Everyone would have graduated and would have had a good time. I was happy for them and I hoped they would just forget about me. I was nothing and there was no point in looking for me.

He allowed Tasha to come into the room for an hour every week just so we could keep our sanity, but I knew mine was slowly slipping away. Because of what happened before I was kidnapped again, I knew I wouldn't be ale to let people especially men to touch me, but some how I knew I would be able to get over this, and Tasha was helping me. I was able to touch her and she was able to touch me and I wouldn't suffer a panic attack for which I was grateful. I still didn't trust her and I let her know that and I would always yell at her when she came into the room, but I just didn't mean it. I sighed and looked at the white flat walls which were cold. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. The girl that looked back at me wasnt me, even though she was. Her skin was pale and her eyes hollow, not her usual tan and her eyes which were always full of joy and happiness were just hollow shells of nothingness. She had grown skinny to skinny for a healthy weight. She had lost her figure. The only thing that was the same about her was her hair, and yet it wasn't the same. I refused to have a shower in this room because I just didn't feel comfortable, so I was filled with grim and dirt and my hair was so greasy. I closed my eyes and looked down, unable to see the person I had allowed him to make me become.

**DPOV**

Eleven months, two weeks, four days, six hours and nine seconds, and we still haven't found Rose or Tasha. Eric was still stressed out but the case had run cold. He was given leave off work fully paid. Lissa was extremely sad all the time and had to be put on pills for depression. Christian tried to look strong but it was obviously he wasn't. We had all started collage, even though it didn't feel right not to have Rose walk down the hall with us. Tim was still missing, there had not been word from him since he left to find out who had done this.

We all just walked through collage like zombies and would do our assignments and then we would try and find new leads. Everyone was telling us to move on, and we were trying to. the police said there was a chance that they both were dead and they were looking for bodies instead of living people. We were all slummed in our chairs in the living room of the Dragamor's. My mom was helping Rhea with something in the kitchen and Eric was in his office.

There was the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway closely followed by the slamming off doors and banging on the front door. Rhea opened the door and Tim soon came waltzing into the room. He slummed into his chair and as Lissa ran to get Eric. Eric came running into the living room, his eyes shining with hope, but Tim was rubbing his face with his hands and his wife was rubbing his back.

"I know who done it, I just don't have proof!" Eric lost it. I never seen him being like this before and I could tell that Lissa and Rhea were shocked. He strolled over to Tim and shoved him up the wall and held him by the neck.

"You've been looking for a _year _and you're only back _now _and you have _nothing_?!" Rhea, Olena, Andre and I dragged Eric off Tim, but Tim didn't even seem faced at what happened and he just continued.

"Rose is alive though." He said and pulled something out of his jacket and put it int he player under the telly and pressed play. It was Rose and Tasha. Both sitting on a chair and chained so they couldn't move. Rose looked a lot skinnier then she did before all this, though Tasha looked more or less the same. The screen came closer to Tasha's face and you could easily see she was knocked out, but then the screen went to Rose and it was the opposite. She pulled and screamed and kicked out with her legs. This was awarded with a slap and when you seen Rose again, you could see the blood on her thin face and she spat out blood.

"You don't scare me." She growled and then the video ended with credits.

_They are both save, Tim, but for how long? We both know our Rose and know how strong she is, but can she really keep this up? Considering what I did to her the last time? Look closer to home Tim. Your not that stupid. _

"Who do you think it is?" Eric asked and Tim looked at him.

"I think it's..."

**RPO**V

I grabbed the hair clips from my hair and pulled them apart, listening out the door, listening for movement. Nothing. I had their timetables down to the T. I knew when they were not outside my door. I soon picked the lock and looked outside. No one.

Mission Escape has begun.


	34. Eric

**DPOV**

I knew it. I fucking _knew _it! The bastard! Taking my Roza! We all stood in shocked at the news. Eric was sitting on the chair with his elbows on his knees and his fave in his hands rubbing it slightly. Rhea was rubbing his back comfortably. Rhea and Eric just switched jobs from Tim and his wife Elena.

Eric was looking at Tim and soon called his friends at the station. Soon, we had loads of people looking over him, his properties and everything, until they found something. A year of them being missing, finally, we can have them both back.

**RPOV**

As soon as the door was opened I closed it and locked it again with the paper clips just to make it look like I wasnt missing and they would think I was hiding because of the locked door so they would waste time looking for me. Alone. Silent. Five minutes starting now.

I hurried down the hall and hid behind a long curtain and covered my feet and made it look like nothing was there, which I was grateful for. I was breathing so shallow that you could barley see my chest rising and falling. I stopped when the voices got closer.

"You know, I don't know why boss just hasn't killed her yet, isn't that what he wants, money?" Asked an anonymous guy with keys hanging out from his back pocket. My eyes snapped open and I scratched out a plan and within seconds I already had one.

"Yeah, since she doesn't have a will and Ibrahim left _everything _to her, she can't give boss what he wants. Where do you think he's gone? He's going to make her write a will and then kill her once it's finalized in Turkey." My eyes widened._ I picked the best time to get out, _I thought to myself as I heard the men moving away and slipped down to the end of the curtin and slipped out when I knew the men had just passed, and reached for the keys that were dangling from both of their pockets as silently as I could. The men stopped and so did I, but luckily they didn't turn around but kept talking.

"You know, she is banging for an eighteen year old." The other guy nodded and I rolled my eyes grabbing both keys from their back pockets but to my own fear and panic, I made way to much noise. I stood there stunned like a dear in headlights as they began to turn around.

**Third Person...**

The men- Sean and Shane- looked behind them after hearing some noise but nothing. No sign of anything around them. They both turned and went back to guard Rose's door. Two point eight minutes they were back guarding Rose's door. They twisted the knob to back sure it was still locked and settled in front of it slouching, but stood straight up when they heard footsteps of their Boss coming down the hall.

He pushed both of them away with a bunch of papers in his hands and then unlocked the door and stood inside. He looked around the room and in the bathroom but there was no sign of Rose there. Both men stood wide eyes. _How the fuck did she get out? _

Just then we heard a motorbike int he distance and boss growled. He went running out the door and called _everyone_!

"Get to the fucking cars and find the fucking bitch!" Everyone was in their cars and racing after the bike sound in all directions, leaving Tasha, a former colleague alone.

**RPOV**

I jumped under the low table steady on the ground before the men turned around and could spot me and to my relief, they didn't. I sighed and ran quickly around the house silently and always hidden before racing the garage. I looked around the place and smiled. Another great plan forming.

There was a flat screen in the garage and the races were on. A smile creep-ed to my lips as only one motorbike was on screen. I higher-ed up the volume and hid in a press and watched all the men and _Him_ jump into cars and go after the 'motorbike' they didn't even realize that it was on the telly and not in real life. But I wasn't going to scream that to them.

**TPOV**

She left me. I was now kidnapped alone. Rose had gotten out and left me, but I didn't blame her. I would leave me behind me too. I heard the guards mutter about Rose getting out and I was glad she did. She looked like a ghost and she was always frightened and she was skinny, to thin for her, but I'm also glad because I would have just slowed her down because I was so malnourished and my ankle was broken or something. I mentioned that to Rose yesterday so I was glad she didn't come and get me. I sighed and decided I just wanted to die, there was no point in staying here.

**RPOV**

I scrambled through the garage until i found a bit of wood and material as well as a powder thing.I left the fabric and wood by the door and went around dusting the aluminum to get a hand print and luckily I did. I almost cheered in happiness as I grabbed some clingfilm and transferred the hand print onto it and smiled. I picked up the wood and fabric and ran around trying to fin the room i was in before being taken to the room. I smiled as I held the hand print to the scaner and it allowed me in and then using the keys that i took, and tried them all in the lock and opened the door to Tasha. She kept her eyes closed and I rolled my eyes.

I bent down and strapped up her ankle remembering when she told me it was broken and made sure it was tight. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me.

"You came back?" She asked and I smiled, helping her stand by taking most of her weight. She groaned in pain and I dragged her out of this room. I knew this house and I knew what was around it. My family and I would spend summers here.

"I never left." Was my resonance as we scrambled out the back door and I dragged Tasha through the field to get back to the city because I knew it wasn't that far. Just a day's walk, but considering Tasha, I didn't know, but I kept her going and i kept her walking. We were going to get back today even if it killed me.

"Why did you come back?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm a better person then you."

**DPOV**

Tim, Eric and others went to the house that was rural and belonged to Rose and her family and Tim thought that's where Rose and Tasha could be, but they wouldn't let Christian and I to go. We both had stopped colleague to go out for the recruit for the police thanks to Eric's word and we were now in training. My mom didn't mind me not going to colleague because I was already having a carrier anyway with the Police force. We were all just sitting around in the living room waiting on word. The telly was on but no one was watching it. Soon the phone rang and everyone went to answer it, but i turned it on loud speaker.

"_they're not here." _Eric sounded defeated and I could hear Tim's frustrated sigh. Later, they eventually came back and sat down on the couch looking worn out. We all just sat there not knowing what to do or say we just hoped quite would do.

The house phone's jingle started up and we all looked at the Caller ID. It was an unknown number and Eric went to answer it, and made sure it was on loud speaker.

"Hello?" He asked weary and tired. He didn't even sit straight. His hands were on his face as he rubbed the stubble that had formed from not shaving in a few days.

_"Eric..." _


	35. Happy Birthday, Dimitri!

**DPOV**

Tim and his wife were off, leaving us all to follow. They jumped in their car and we all piled into our different cars and headed in the direction Tim and his wife were driving. They stopped in the countryside, about three hours later. Tim and his wife got out of the car and and got to the ground, his men following him. We all exited the car. Olena, Rhea and Lissa stayed at home with Christian's mother, Shelby.

"Where is she?" Eric asked looking around. All there was an overgrown lush grass field that was nearly reaching our heads. There was also huge trees surrounding the area. _This must be where Rose was taken years ago. She remembered a forest of some kind just liek this one, maybe tamed. _

"She said closer to the house, but I guess where going to have to go knocking." Tim and his wife, Elena walked into the grass. Eric followed and soon Christian and I followed. We had lost the others but soon found them looking at the trail they had left on the grass.

We found them in a clearing. The grass cut, and the trees smaller. They were like little fat trees. Elena and Tim were over at the trees, knocking on them. Eric, Christian and I were looking at them as if they lost there mind. They were even calling into the trees! Eric eventually had enough and walked over to Tim.

"Look, I don't think Rose nor Tasha would be in a tree." Elena laughed, but still continued calling into the trees. You could just see a house in the far distance, but it was only the chimney. Tim laughed also, calling back into the trees before turning to Eric.

"Ibraham, was a very funny man. He has hiding spaces in the weirdest of places." Still unconvinced by this search, we watched as Tim and Elena whisper yelled into all the trees. They moved a little further away so you could see nothing of the house and called into a tree, and to our surprise, there was a response.

**RPOV**

Hiding in thr hiding spot, I had strapped Tasha's ankle like my father had thought me using the supplies that were always in this place. I handed Tasha some food from the den and sat on the bed. You could live in this hiding spot if you could live off fruit and veg. This place was of top security, you couldn't get out unless you put in a code and you couldn't get in without knowing how to, and trust me, it was hard to find. Tasha was dozing and so was I upon the comfy bed in the room. We piled ourself with blankets and snuggled up together, when I heard a whisper from above.

"_Rose_!" The whisper came again and I remembered the voice. The voice was familiar and it was also a savoir. I jumped up and clapped my hands, snapping Tasha awake and having her wince in pain with her ankle.

"They found us!" Tasha's eyes brightened up and I smiled, punching in the code to allow the door open and I slid Tasha ahead of me and opened the door to the bright light of the sunny morning.

**DPOV**

Christian, Eric and I stood looking at the tree. Tim and Elena's face brightened up but the rest of us were in shock. The tree's bark was opening like a door! If we ever mentioned this to anyone, we would be put into the mental institution faster then we could say 'Hallelujah." What came out from the door surprised us but it was changed into relief and happiness.

Tasha emerged first helped out by Tim and Elena. A voice, so angelic and beautiful it made my heart stop on my chest and a smile broke out onto my lips.

"She broke her ankle." The voice was soon followed by the most beautiful woman in the world. Nearly nineteen so she was. She shoved out of the tree, refusing any help from Tim or Elena, but she pulled them into a hard hug. She whispered something into their ear as Christian went to Tasha and held her close to him. Eric looked as if he was going to cry and Rose ran into his open arms and held him tight. I seen a tear roll down both their cheeks as Rose whispered something to him. She opened her eyes and she saw me, but looked away. She didn't want me to see her the way she was. I smiled and Eric let go, letting me replace his arms. I hugged her close to my chest and kissed her head. She hugged me hard, and everyone was shocked. Hey everyone was shocked that Rose even touched someone, let alone a guy. She let go and looked at me, her eyes were shining with love.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone laughed. Yes it was my birthday. Twenty today and I already had the best present ever. I had my Roza back. I laughed and pulled her close to me and kissed her head. She laughed back and hugged me hard.

"Isn't this a nice sight." A rough voice said. Rose and Tasha visibly tensed. Tasha and Rose pushed back behind Christian and I as Tim Eric and I formed a line in front of the women. He looked back at us his eyes hallow. "I've been lookin for you, Rose!" he said and tried to step closer to Rose but was stopped by my towering frame. "I just want to see my niece."

"Funny how she wasn't your niece all them years ago." Rose stiffened and so did _he_. Tim stepped closer to _him _and looked him down. Elena was the one who had said that which surprised us all, but we knew she wasn't the kind of woman to run from trouble. She was like Rose, looking for trouble and fought to finish it.

"You better leave Rose alone, Or I swear, it wont just be my men, it would be Eric's and Rose's, even though she refuses to see them as such." I heard Rose snort and knew she was rolling her eyes and muttering. I smiled to myself and looked back at her then back at _him_.

"You'll have me to deal with as well." I growled and _he _almost looked scared.

"You cant do that! You have nothing on me."

"Oh I think we do." Eric said and looked bac at the girls. "Did he do this to you two?" They both nodded their heads and Eric smiled. Actually smiled. "You are under arrest for the kidnapping, assaulting and attempted murder upon Rosemarie Hathaway and Natasha Ozera. You do not have to say anything..." And then finally, finally we were on our way home, with Tasha and Rose.

Once we got home, Rose was attacked by Olena and Lissa, after being checked out by the doctor. Tasha was still there and Shelby was heading there now. Olena Lissa and Rose ended up crying. My family and I left the house, allowing them to have this family moment. She would need her family more then ever now.


	36. Before the Trial

**RPOV**

I was home. I was finally home. I knew what I wanted to do with my life and it was the same as Dimitri. Eric got me a tryout and I was in, I just had to pass the training, and that's what I've been doing since I got back. Everyone was trying to get me to tell then about what happened while Tasha and I we taken but I didn't want to. Tasha already told them, I gave my statement to the police and I didn't want to relive it until I had to in court.

After my first day of recruit training, I meet Lissa after collage at our favorite café in the mall. It was going to just be a shopping trip with just the two of us. Lissa was really exited when I eventually made it there after Dimitri dropped me off so I would just a lift home with Lissa. She was bouncing in her seat by the time I sat down.

"What happened?" I quizzed as I sat down in my seat only to be brought back up after what she told me.

"Christian asked me to marry him!" My mouth dropped open before I squalled - yes Rose Hathaway squalled- and I jumped up takling Lissa into a bear hug and grabbing her hand to see the ring on her finger.

"Oh, my God, Lissa! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed with me and I couldn't care less that the whole mall could hear us, hey people in China could hear us! We eventually sat down I took a sip of my Frappacino with cream and caramel, with no coffee. It was gorgeous! Lissa asked me something then, and it made me choke on my drink.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" I looked at Lissa, my eyes wide before braking out into a grin and nodding my head. She squealed and then grabbed me up from my seat and dragged me away. I rolled my eyes as I jumped back for my drink but Lissa took it off me and chucked it into the bin. I pouted at her but sighed.

"What are we doing?" I asked Lissa and she rolled her eyes, dragging me into a salon, where she already had booked for two. I rolled my eyes but enjoyed being pampered. My nails were done and my hair was washed and blow-dried but curled and styled. I didn't even bother that it was weird. It looked natural, something I would have done myself if I hadn't been at training. Our make up was done and then Lissa smiled.

"Your not going out with me lookign like that." Lissa explained and I rolled my eyes. I was still in my work out clothes for this recurit training. I rolled my eyes but I knew what she meant. I wanted to change first but Dimitri picked me up and brought me here straight away. She shoved me into the bathroom where she made me change. I rolled my eyes, but I didnt mind.

I pulled the clothes out of the bag and smiled. There was a grey sweater top that was one shouldered, with black jeans, combat boots and a black beanie. It was the outfit I bought the other day but hadn't had the chance to wear it yet. I stepped out of the stall with my other clothes replacing the ones in the bag that were now on my and smiled as I seen Lissa. She too had changed with pale pink jeans. I smiled at her. She looked beautiful.

"We've to head home, I forgot my money, I was lucky I even had five bucks in my pocket." I nodded and shrugged, walked back to the car and threw the bag of clothes into the back seat as we headed home. As we got back to the house, I waited in the car as Lissa walked into the empty house. Everyone was gone out for the day, but I didn't mind. Lissa took ages coming back out. Eventually I just got out of the car and walked into the house calling Lissa. The lights turned on and people jumped out from everywhere.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and I couldn't help but smile. I spotted Rhea and Eric, beaming. I ran over to them and grabbed them both into a tight hug.

"I love you guys!" They smiled and hugged me back hissing my head. Music started to blear and I smiled. Lissa walked over to me and hugged me and I glared at her but it was playful and she knew it. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday, Roza." I smiled as Dimitri pulled his arms around my body. I turned and hugged him tight as he kissed my head.

Yes, today was my birthday. I was now nineteen, even though everyone was twenty, but I didn't care. I smiled at Dimitri who couldn't keep the smile of his face. We did nearly the same thing for his birthday only it was a week late.

"A party before the trial." I said and Dimitri looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"We'll always be there for you, Roza. I'll always be there for you." He kissed me full on the mouth. There was a few cheers from our friends as they danced and chatted. "I love you." I smiled back at Dimitri and kissed him.

"I love you too." He hugged me tight and I smiled. I noticed some of my Turkish friends and they all smiled at me, but they weren't dancing or talking and I knew why. They didn't dance at my last party because there was never the Turkish custom. I smiled and rolled my eyes at them and they smiled and turned off the music. I pulled away from Dimitri and walked over to Eric and held out my hand.

"It's a Turkish custom for every party. You have to dance with your dad." Rhea had tears in her eyes and so did Eric, but he did take my hand and we did dance. I smiled as I felt safe in his arms. He was never going to hurt me. Once that was over, the party started and I was grateful because tomorrow would not be this easy, but I brushed the thought away.

I was home. I was safe. I was with my family.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, something that was rare here, but I knew it was a sign. My mom and dad were looking out for me, even though they were dead. I smiled and walked over to Eric and Rhea. Hugged them tight and kissed their cheek.

"I love you, Mom and Dad." their faces lit up and they laughed, hugging me again, tightly.


	37. Not Guilty

**RPOV**

Today was the day of the hearing. I was nervous, yes, but I knew my family would always be there for me always. I pulled back the covers of my bed and stepped onto the floor and walked lazily down the kitchen. My PJ's on and my hair up in a really messy bun which was falling down because of the amount of tossing and turning I did last night.I smiled and walked into the kitchen, a steamy plate of Pancakes and chocolate syrup made my mouth water as he was placed in front of me. Lissa and Andre were already finishing up. They were both on their last pancake. I inhaled mine down and finished before they did. The looked at me, mouths open. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders and got a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice just as Eric and Rhea took a seat at the table. Lissa had a salad in front of her and Andre had more pancakes.

"Today's the day, huh?" Eric asked and I nodded, even though I knew he knew. I chewed and swallowed my food before Rhea continued.

"We'll be there, Rose. Every step of the way." I smiled and continued to chew and swallow my food before speaking.

"Is Tim coming?" Eric nodded. I nodded my head. "Well." I said once I finished my food and put the bowl in the sink. "It's not until later. I'm going to get some training in."

Because I was in short shorts and a tank top, I just went straight to the gym and fixed my hair. I didn't know how long I was there. Punching the bag with the gloves. Each blow harder then the last. My arms started to hurt from the strain but I kept going, even though someone was standing behind me telling me that I had to stop before I hurt myself or him.

I wouldn't listen.

I kept punching faster and faster, before strong arms slid around my waist and was pulling me away from the bag. I struggled but eventually stopped when his aftershave hit me making me swoon in the smell. _Dimitri. _

"Your going to hurt yourself." He told me and held me in his arms tightly. I returned his hug harder and left my head in the crook of his neck and smiled. He pulled back to take the gloves from my hands and through them in the corner with the others and handed me a bottle of water and started to massage my already hurting mussels in my arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and sighed into him as he continued to massage me comfortable. I kissed him and he smiled and kissed me back, but pulled away.

"You better get ready." I sighed. I knew what he meant. I sighed again and walked away from his warm embrace, but still grabbed his hand and brought him to my room. He smiled and grabbed one of my song sheets and smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning on the hot water and stepped in after stripping my clothes.

"These are good." Dimitri's voice said as it traveled through the open door of my en suit to my ears and I smiled.

"Thanks." I called out as I heard Dimitri shuffle around my room. I rolled my eyes and shaved my legs and pits before scrubbing my body raw. I scrubbed my scalp clean off and rinsed all the soap away before emerging wrapped in a small white fluffy towel with my hair up in another. I dried my body and put of my lotion before leaving the bathroom and stepped into my room to see Dimitri messing with my docking station. I rolled my eyes and threw him a Western Novel before I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out an outfit I put together for this day. It was A black knee length flow-y skirt with a white flow-y blouse tucked in, a black blazer and black combat boots with white laces. I didn't car for a bag, I barely used one. I then walked over to my make-up table sat on the chair in front of the mirror and started to apply a little bit of eye-liner and mascara and lip gloss before having a go at my hair. I dried it and just left it natural, just pinned up slightly. Dimitri was still looking at the book when I had done and I walked over to the bed and climbed on beside him.

"I've been looking for this all over." He murmured and I smiled.

"I remembered you were complaining about that, so I asked around and found it." He smiled at me and kissed me a 'Thanks' before taking me by the hand to my doom.

We all walked into the room. Dimitri squeezed my hand before letting go and sat in his seat which was right behind me. I walked through the little door gate thing and sat at my seat there. My lawyer, who was my dad's was defending me. I liked him, his name was Jim. I used to make him play dolls with me even though he was having a meeting with my dad. He smiled as he seen me and kissed my cheek and held me tightly. I shivered when my eyes landed on him and Dimitri pulled me closer to him. We all chatted before the guard told us to stand, that the judge was about to come in. We all stood and the judge walked right in.

He was a tall man, old yet young. A slightly young face but old eyes. He had a sense of power that made everyone listen to him. It was a little scary. I sat down just as he did and rested my hands in my lap, my eyes forward. I _sensed _his eyes on me and I didnt like it. I squirmed and I knew Dimitri wanted to hold me, but I needed to this. I needed to get him locked up. Jim sensing my uneasiness smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled down at our hands and smiled. The judge started to speak and my eyes flew to him.

"How do you, Jerry Mak plea?"

"Not Guilty."

"What!?"


	38. We're so not going to win this'

**RPOV**

"What?!" I repeated yelling. "He kidnapped me! and Tasha! He did!" I was standing up, even though the jury haven't voted yet, he still had the nerve to say he was innocent. He was as innocent as the Devil! "He's not even a Mazur! He's a Smith!"

"Miss Hathaway. Sit down!" The judge demanded but I didn't listen. How dear he say he was innocent.

"He's not innocent!" I protested but Jim was trying to make me sit down. The judge looked at Jim, a scroll on his face. Jim pulled me close to him so he could whisper yell in my ear.

"Your just making it worse. It's his say to say he's innocent but we'll prove him not." Eventually my shoulders relaxed and I sighed back into my chair and looked down. The judge sighed heavily and then turned to Jerry's lawyer.

"Who do you call?"

"We're going to call Rose Hathaway to the stand." My eye's shot up. Jim and Eric both said I wouldn't have to talk this early in. I gulped and looked at Jim before standing up and walking to the question box. I sat straight with my hand in my lap. _I hope this goes fast. _I thought as Jerry's lawyer stood up and questioned me.

"Do you know Jerry Mazur?" He asked. I looked at him as if he was duck waddling willingly into a KFC factory were he knew he was going to get cooked for other people to enjoy.

"He's sort of my uncle." I answered honestly, but before I could say anything, he went on.

"And have you ever stayed with Mr. Mazur while on holiday?" I looked at him, but I didn't know what he was getting into.

"Yes, but-" He cut me off and turned to the jury.

"You see. Miss Hathaway's parents allowed her to stay with her uncle, which proves the point that they trusted him and he would do nothing to his niece."

"That's not tru-" He cut me off once more and looked at the judge.

"No more questions." I sat there, my mouth open. What was that even?! Jim walked up next and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Miss Hathaway. You claimed the man that kidnapped you was 'sort of your uncle'. What did you mean by that?"

"When Jerry was ten, my grand-mama fostered him. He was like my daddy's step brother. He just uses the Mazur name to be feared, but he is not a Mazur by blood or adoption. He was never adopted."

"And when your parents allowed you to stay with your uncle, what would happen?

"My dad would always make sure that one of the guards would be with me ever since what happened." Jim smiled. he knew what happened. My dad had told him everything, and he obviously kne wit might help in the case.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped before, and my dad thought it was Jerry or someone close to him, so he didn't trust anyone."

"Rose, will you tell us what happened?"

"I ran away from Eric and Rhea and later I was attacked from behind and knocked out. I woke up in a dark room, the same one I was in before and then.. he came in and.. "

"It's alright Rose. you don't have to keep going on." I nodded and then Jim turned back and went to his seat. Jerry's lawyer stepped back up.

"Why did you run away from your adopted parents?" he asked and I looked at him. My mouth handing open.

"I-I"

"Objection, your honer! There is no relevancy in the reason why Rose ran away from home!" The judge thought about it and nodded looking at Jerry's lawyer.

"Mr Scott, next question." Mr Scott nodded and turned back to me.

"Did you love Jerry?"

"Yes! He was my uncle. But now I don't."

"So you did love him, and thought he would do nothing to hurt you?"

"Yes, but now I know he would."

"But you didn't so you went willingly with my client and stayed wiht him for a few days because you were mad at your step-parents."

"No I didn't willingly! I was forced!"

"You could have gone. from what I was told you were in a family house."

"Yes I was in a family house and I knew my way around-"

"You knew your way around and you were in a house you always use to visit. Doesn't seem like kidnapping."

"It was! All the doors were locked! I was kidnapped! he took me! He locked me up! He wanted me to sign everything over to him! He was jealous of what my dad left me! he was mad that I got everything! he locked me up! he raped me! He kidnapped me!" I broke down. Mr Scott looked at me mouth open. A look of 'We are never going to win this case' ran across his face. I sat back down from my standing position and glared at Mr Scott as he swallowed and went back to his seat. The judge asked Jim if he wanted to question me more, but with the shake of his head I was allowed to take my seat beside him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed and Dimitri leaned over to rub my back and see if I was alright. I nodded and turned back to the judge, were after a few words, closed the case until tomorrow morning at nine am.

We all departed and stood outside. Mr Scott and Jerry came out and walked passed me. Jerry was looking at me, a cruel smile on his face and I cringed. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and I sighed into him relaxing.

"Where's Tasha?" I asked as we walked out of the building and to the cars. Eric got in and started one car while Andre started the other. Rhea got in the one with Eric along with Lissa and Christian while Dimitri and I got in the one with Andre.

"She decided she didn't want to testify. They can't force her." I pouted slightly, but smiled as I snuggled into Dimitri through the seat belts. Andre drove us to a near-by Starbucks and parked in the lot after Eric did the same.

The ride was silent, but I didn't mind. Andre kept the music blaring and I knew there was something wrong with him, I just didn't know what and I was going to find out one way or another and I promised that to myself.

We all walked into Starbucks and ordered our drinks and took up a cornor with enough chairs and tables to sit everybody. We all chatted about random things, no one bringing up the court or the case. We smiled and talked and it was just a normal family moment. Once our coffees were standing in front of us we just kept on talking, didn't go for them.

"Is Tasha alright?" I asked Christian. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, she just didn't want to relive this. You'd understand." He said and I nodded. I would and I did. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to just to get him locked up. I didn't care that he was my cousian. If my dad was hear he would already be in jail, no questions asked. I hated the way he used 'Mazur' as his last name. He isn't. He is a Smith, just like I had said in court. we eventually got home. Dimitri was spending the night with me.

My phone started to beep and I answered it to the sleepy voice of Jim.

"I've got a surprise at court tomorrow. The fool is getting locked up. Were not just getting him for kidnap, but two cases of kidnap and rape. Jerry wont see the sun or stars ever again." I sat there shocked with my phone to my ear even though he had hung up. I shrugged and snuggled into Dimitri as Eric looked at me.

"Who was that?" He asked and I sighed.

"Jim. He's getting Jerry on rape and kidnap by two." Eric sighed and Dimitri hugged me closer until we walked up to my room to sleep. We pulled back the blankets and slid into my bed. He sighed and grabbed me closer to him by sitting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded my head and kissed his lips lightly before turning around and smiling.

"Yeah, I just need sleep." Dimitri chuckled and fell back down onto my bed and turned off the light.

"Night, Roza. I love you," he said sheepishly. I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Night, Comrade. I love you too." And in my heart, I knew I did.


	39. I love you

**RPOV**

"What is this surprise you promised me?" I whispered to Jim as the court session started. His smile widened. He knew I hated not being in on anything. He didn't even give me a hint which was very disappointing. I sighed and looked down at my black jeans where my hands folded. Still he wouldn't budge. Once the court session started Jim was right up.

"Your honer. We want to charge Mr. Smith with kidnap and rape on two occasions and murder of Mr and Mrs Mazur also attempted murder on Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. The minimum sentence we will accept is thirty-five to life, with no chance of parole." I rolled my eyes. That wasn't the surprise he was referring to considering he was the one that told me what charge he wants Jerry to be charged with. I sighed.

"Your honor, the plaintiff has no evidence of such a thing happening, especially on two occasions." Mr Scott declared, and he was right. There was no evidence what-so-ever about the first account of rape and kidnap. Well there was evidence but nothing that links Jerry to the two charges. I wasn't going to mention the murder.

"But I do." Jim stated and I looked at him confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. I sat there shocked and confused. What evidence would there be for my parents death? I looked at Jim as if he lost his mind. "My proof for the kidnapping is very simple. I have a witness to the organization of the kidnapping- Natasha Ozera." I turned my head to the door and seen everyone else do so as the sound of the door opened up and closed reviling Tasha.

She looked scared but a little confident as she walked toward the questioning stand. She looked at me and her gaze stayed with mine as she was being drilled by Jim on some rehearsed questions.

"Miss Ozera. You told me that Mr Smith here told you to do something. What was that?"

"He told me to give Rose a nut muffin. He said it would get 'her out of the picture'" she quoted and waited for Jim's next question.

"And what happened?"

"Rose had an allergic reaction. She was hospitalized for weeks."

"Thank you Tasha." Jim walked back to his seat and the judge mention for Mr. Scott to ask questions but he shook his head and Tasha was free to go. Jim sighed and stood back up and went to the judge. I had no clue to what he was talking about but since a TV came into the room and was turned before everyone and Jim started to talk.

"Proof for the Murder of Mr and Mrs Mazur, Ronald Donal." I knew him. He was there at the Murder! He was there! My mouth flew open as I looked at him. Jerry looked pissed at the fact that one of his men sold him out and because he was so not going to win this case.

"Mr Smith made some of the new recruits to go with him for a 'job', which ended in the murder of Mr and Mrs Mazur. He always threatened to kill us like them if we told. I'm so sorry Rose." I grew up with him. I looked away.

"Here's the proof." I looked at the screen. For the love of God!

The guard at the front was killed. Shot once in the head. Jerry placed his hand on the hand reader and allowed himself access. As he went he shot the guards one by one, with others shooting them too all with silencers. They made it to the front door and some scattered around in all directions. They shot the guards as they walked up the stairs and into the spare rooms. I knew this was the time when I was in my mom and dad's room because there was a loud noise. They moved to my mom and dad's room. My mom and dad stood there. I was gone.

They looked at whoever had the camera. I could finally hear the conversation that i could never hear before, and it was frightening.

_"You should have left everything to me, not your brat of a daughter."_ Jerry's voice was cold so much I shivered. I looked over at Jerry to see what his reaction was and he was smiling. Smiling. The sick S.O.B!

_"She isn't a brat you fool!" _Dad defended me and stepped a little in front of my mother protectively, even though he knew she could hold her own.

_"Why not leave your fortune to your dear brother?" _Jerry asked cooley looking at my dad.

_"You are not a brother! You are just a man my mother took pity on. You are not a Mazur!" _I now know why my dad and mom never put up a fight. You could see me the slightest bit of me as i hid in the closest.

I couldn't not watch what happened next. I witnessed my parents murder again for the second time. I heard Lissa gasp and knew she was turning to Christian and I knew Rhea was doing the same to Eric and Olena to Dimitri. I didn't flinch. I had seen this once before, but what surprised me was the camera was turned off once and then it was turned back on again. The footage kept going for a while, nothing moving, but then, I came out of the closet.

"Turn it off!" I whimpered and put my head in my hands. The room was silent after the video was switched off. Dimitri walked through the little gate thing and grabbed me in his arms. I held him tight and kept murmuring words into my hair trying to sooth me. I whimpered silently into his chest while his arms tightened around me and I sighed.

The jury didn't even need to go into their room to vote, they didn't even have time to say the verdict as the cops were already arresting a smiling Jerry. They did however continue with their verdict anyway.

"We find Jerry Smith guilty of all charges including rape and kidnap." My legs gave out and I sank to the floor in relief. The only thing that was keeping me up was Dimitri's strong arms. I watched as Jerry was being dragged away. He looked at me.

"You better watch, _Princess_. I will get you again." I gulped down. I was the only one that heard. I just pushed it back to my mind and hugged Dimitri tighter he responded with a kiss to my forehead. Once everything died down, we all ended up back in our cars and unlike yesterday, we all went home.

Lissa held me in her arms and cried. She was so sweet I was worried while we were watching the video. She was so sweet and hated anything to do with death. she was studying to become a doctor but changed her mind half way through and went into Sociology to become a consular. I was glad for her, but she still couldn't deal with what we just saw. It was bad enough I seen it once and I knew how messed up I was when I witnessed it first hand. I think I wasn't as bad as the others because I knew what was coming up. I just didn't want to see it even though I couldn't take my eyes away.

"I can't believe you witnessed that." I smiled and patted her b;ack and laughed. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"it wasn't so bad." I lied and she gave me a look saying she knew I was lying. I pretended not to notice and sighed as I sat down cuddled up to Dimitri as everyone came back into the sitting room to watch a movie. Eric and Rhea made popcorn and Andre wrought in the dinks and set them on the table. I grabbed a full bowl but Eric dragged it away from my hands and gave me an even bigger bowl with lots and lots of popcorn with minstrels mixed inside. I licked my lips and sighed happily.

Everyone was smiling and relaxed for the first time in a long time. It was amazing. My life was getting back on track and I loving it. Only Jerry's last words kept bugging me. _"You better watch, _Princess_. I will get you again."_ but like everything, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Tasha was there and she seemed to be getting close to Andre and once her eyes landed on mine I wiggled my eyebrows and she blushed. I smiled and laughed earning strange looks from everyone in the room, but shrugged it off and we all watched the film.

The last thing I remember was Dimitri murmuring words to me as he carried me up the stairs to my room. He placed me on the bed and kissed my head softly. A smile broke out on my face and my eyes opened slightly and I looked at him. The next words out of my mouth surprised me but mostly him.

_"I love you." _I fell into a dark slumber.


	40. You've got the house'

**RPOV**

It has been a couple months since Jerry was put away. I was now a Police Officer as well as Dimitri's partner. We shared an office together, has the same shifts and the same wage. We both had taking a week off because, now, Dimitri has asked me to move in with him so now, Dimitri and I were looking at our first house, and I _hated _it and I knew Dimitri did two. There was nothing that fit our requirements, I meant come on! All we wanted was four bedrooms and two separate bathrooms with the master bedroom having an en suit, a big kitchen living room dining room, a play room and a study with a big yard. It wasn't that hard! I didn't even bother continuing on this tour and we went to the next house.

And the next.

And the next.

Twenty houses went by and there was something wrong with every single one. We were now on number twenty one and I liked it. There was huge iorn gates that led to a huge garden. it had a huge fountain and the garden was filled with beautiful flowers. I smiled as it reminded me at home.

"You can keep then." I said to Dimitri and he rolled his eyes and nodded while the Tour Guide giggled. I smiled and we went throw the big doors. This house was beautiful!

It has a huge atrium that was marble floored. There was beautiful mirrors along the walls and when you looked stright ahead two stair cases both leading to the second floor.

"This has under ground heating." I smiled to myself as we walked through the kitchen and dinning room and play room study room office and everything! The garden was huge with a heated pool. There was beautiful trees with flowers and also there was apple trees. I smiled to myself as we were taken up the stairs. I was in love! I looked at Dimitri and he nodded. He was in love with this house too.

"We'll like to put an offer in for this house." We didn't even know the price, but I knew I could afford everything myself with my money left by my father, Dimitri knew that, only he demeaned that he would pay it all, but I made him agree to half's. I smiled and hugged Dimitri.

"Very well, I'll put in the offer. I'll call you some time tomorrow and let you know." Dimitri and I nodded as we left.

The house was in a good location. It was close to a school and work and Eric and Rhea. I smiled again as I sat in the car and waited for Dimitri to start the car. He smiled across at me.

"What has you in a good mood?" He asked as he drove back to Rhea and Eric's house. Dimitri kind of took up residence there.

"The house! Oh Dimitri! I love it!" He smiled at me and laughed, grabbed my hand a squeezed.

"I know you do." I sighed and waited for the call which came the next day at noon and it was the best phone call I ever had.

"You've got the house!" I squealed and barely listened to the conversation she was having with herself, but once she was finished and hung up, Dimitri cam into the kitchen as I was jumping up and down.

"We got the house!" Dimitri smiled and pulled me to him and held me tightly. Over the next few days we had to sign papers but then, we were given the keys to our very own house. We began to pack our things and by the end of the week, we were finally in our new house.

Dimitri has cooked a meal for us, but he made sure Lissa had kept me out all day. I sighed when she made me dress nice for a dinner at home. Home. I love saying that word now, since Dimitri and I were now living at home. Home. I had a goofy grin on my face as I unlocked the front door.

I had on a tight black dress that fit me perfectly. It was strapless and just came down to mid thigh. I had my hair curled and pushed to the side to show the back of the dress seeing as it was backless. A little skimpy but I didn't care. That was what I was going for. Dimitri was working hard, he needed to be treated.

As soon as I walked in, I lost my breath. There was red rose petals along the ground. I smiled as I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where I knew Dimitri was.

There was light romantic music playing in the kitchen, the table and room only lit by candle light. The table was covered in white roses and there was two plates with food. I smiled as I saw the food. It looked beautiful, the only thing was, I couldn't find Dimitri, but I spoke too soon, because his hands came to my back and he kissed my neck but walked me to a chair and pulled it out, sat me down and pushed it back in again. I pouted when he left to the other chair. We ate, talked laughed and then Dimitri went out to get desert. I smiled as there was an ice-cream in front of me. Dimitri smiled too and I kept eating, I didn't even notice that Dimitri wasn't in his chair until something hard went into my mouth. I pulled it out and soon discovered that it was a ring.

It had three red diamonds with a gold band, on the inside was an engraving. It read _Roza, my love, my only. _My breath stopped when I finally noticed Dimitri on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. I love you with all my heart. Your the reason I get up every morning and the only person I want to wake up to. Your my rock and you took my heart. You know me better then I know myself. Your the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm lucky to have you. I want you to do me the greatest honor and become my wife and the mother of our children we may have in the future. Rosemarie Anya May Hathaway Mazur, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife? Will you marry me?" I sat the stunned, looked at the ring in his hand. My eyes filled with tears and some spilled out. I nodded my head. I couldn't form any words so all I could do was nod my head. Dimitri smiled and put the ring on my finger and hugged me close to him. I kissed him, and the next thing you know, we were now in our bedroom, kissing with clothes coming off.

This was the happiest I have _ever _been.


	41. Surprises!

"Roza, you will be a fantastic mother." Dimitri said once we were sitting on the couch. I had been quiet since we got home, worrying. I was glad that Dimitri and I were having a baby, thrilled actually, but I was still worried. I mean, I wasn't the nicest person to deal with at all, I had a bad temper and I was hot headed. They were not the good charastics of a good mother.

"No I won't, Dimitri." Dimitri sighed and turned me to him and pulled me onto his lap and I sighed. Cuddling into his neck and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes you will." He said sternly, but I didn't bother questioning him. I sighed and yawned and Dimitri chuckled, picking me up and walking into our bedroom, he placed me on the bed and I took of my clothes and only lay in my underwear. Dimitri soon followed suit and slid into bed with his boxers. He grabbed me close to his body and I sighed into him, and smiled as his hand reached my baby bump.

"We have to tell the others you know." Dimitri said and I nodded. He kissed my neck and I moaned.

"We'll have them over for dinner." I said. I was glad that this happened, because now, I have a perfect excuse for having people over. Dimitri was going to be so shocked! I was loving it. I sighed once again and drifted off to a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up, I walked lazily into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my God's waist and kissed his exposed back as he made the breakfast. He chuckled and turned to see me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning." He whispered and I smiled and pecked his lips and sat in my seat as he put a plate of scrambled egg in front of me. He put some juice in front of me as well while he made himself a plate too. "I called everyone. They're all coming." I nodded at Dimitri. Know him to have everything already done before I even had time to not be in a pissed mood about mornings.

"We better get ready." I grumbled as we finished our food. Dimitri chuclked and herded me into the bedroom where I got dressed in my white blouse with some black jeans. I sighed as I looked down at my stomach. You could see the little bump, but could only see it if you knew I was pregnant. No one would notice for another few months.

Dimitri smiled as he took my hand and opened the car's door for me after locking the front door of our house. I smiled and sat down and buckled myself in my seat. Eric was working today so when we walked in that was the first person we saw, and then it was Christian. He smiled and handed me a doughnut. I looked at him weird but shrugged it off. _He wanted something. _

"Your defiantly coming over to ours right, dad?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. I would realy call him 'dad'. I was still getting use to the fact that my parents were gone, but as each day went, I moved on. I was smiling more, laughing more and I love the feeling.

I ran up the steps to my office and heard Dimitri chuckle but I dropped it. I walked into my office and closed my door. I had a lot of paperwork to do. I love my job. I loved going out and investigating. I just hated the fact that we had to do paperwork.

I got half way through my work when Dimitri pottered in with doughnuts. I smiled at him and thanked him as he left. As soon as he left Christian came waltzing in.

"Rose can I get your help with something?" He asked and closed the door as I nodded. "Okay, I need help with this case! I can't get my head around it! It's so confusing." I took a look at my work, but turned to Christian and gestured for his file. He handed it to me and smiled. I looked through it and sighed, I couldn't make sense of it either. I sighed and looked at it again.

"I'll keep it for a while. I'll let you know if I can make sense of it." Christian nodded and looked at the amount of paperwork I had and sighed, taking half if it. I looked at him and was about to protest.

"Your helping me, I'm returning the favor." He then walked out of my office and I sighed, but I was grateful. Now I wouldn't have to stay back to ridicules hours. I sighed happily as I got all my work done and put Christian's file in my safe under my table. I would work on it when I get back to work tomorrow. Dimitri walked into my room then and he took my hand and kissed it. We were getting off now so we could cook the dinner. Well, Dimitri would be cooking the dinner, I'll be watching the telly, and I was right. All I did was set the table, but then I went into the freezer when Dimitri was out of the room and grabbed the ice-cream that was being used tonight and then I threw it our the window. I sat on the table and waited for Dimitri to come back in and look for the ice-cream. I was glad I had the excuse of being pregnant.

"Where's the ice-cream?" He ask ed and I pretend to cry, but since the hormones, I ended up crying for real.

"I got hungry and then I ate it." Dimitri sighed and came over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Roza, it's okay. I'll just run to the store and get some more." I shook my head.

"No, I'll get it. It's my fault." I said and got up and turned my abck on Dimitri and did a little victory smile and walked out the door and to my car. I knew Dimitri was back looking at me, but I didn't care. The fool was cooking dinner and was going to be surprised.

Instead of driving to the store, I drove all the way to the airport and got Dimitri's surprise and drove hope, stopping to pick up the ice-cream on the way. My phone was blasted with messages and missed calls from Dimitri saying that everyone was there. This time when he answered, I picked up.

"Sorry, the line was super long."

"Rose, you were gone for over an hour!"

"I couldn't decide which one to pick?" I said simply and hung up after telling him that I'd be there in five minutes. I turned and looked to my side and smiled at Dimitri's surprise. He was going to die. I smiled as I park and took the ice-cream and walked to the door. I unlocked it and called for Dimitri who was in the living room with everyone.

"Hey Dimitri!" I said and smiled as I stepped in. "I got you something." I smiled and showed everyone Dimitri's surprise.

"Ivan?" Dimitri said in disbelieve and I smiled.

"Well, now. My stupid best friend not telling me he has a girlfriend!" Dimitri smiled and went over to hug his best friend. I smiled. Everyone in Dimitri's family smiled and went over to hug Ivan. I smiled.

We all sat down for dinner and talked, it was only when desert came did Lissa decide she had enough.

"What did you call us here for?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, actually.." Dimitri started and I smiled.

"I'm pregnant."


	42. Reactions

**RPOV**

Eric, Rhea and Olena were so happy, as well as Andre and the rest of Dimitri's family, but what shocked me the most, was that Lissa was looking at me as if I was the dirtiest thing on this planet. That really shocked me. she was my best friend and was lways happy about all kinds of news, and for her not to be jumping and screaming now that I told her that I was pregnet, really scared me.

"How far?" Vika asked me.

"About four months or something." Vika squealed and clapped her hands.

"You were pregnant for four months and you didn't tell me?" I looked at Lissa as if she lost her mind, but my mind was seeing red.

"We only just found out, Lissa! Dimitri grabbed me and took me to the hospital because I was feeling sick! I didn't even know I was pregnant until yesterday! So I'm sorry if my world doesn't revolve around you, Lissa." Dimitri was holding me back, trying to calm me down, but I just slapped his arms away.

"I thought you would have just told me as soon as you found out!" She shot back.

"I couldn't believe it myself! And I found out after work and didn't get back until late! So sorry if I was too tired to even think about telling anyone!" I was going mental. Who did she think she was! She just up and stormed out of my house. I stormed up to my room and at the same time, we both slammed the doors. I sat on the bed feeling angry. As soon as I started to calm down, I made a dash for the bathroom and threw up all my dinner. Dimitri came in after.

"Everyone went-" He seen me in bathroom and came to pull back my hair and rub my back. Once I finished I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Dimitri stood beside me. "Are you okay?" Dimitri asked and I nodded, feeling really tired. Dimitri picked me up and carried me to bed. He tucked me in and then he pulled me close to him. He murmured in my ear and kissed the back of my ear. I fell asleep that night, in my clothes, but totally comfortable.

The next morning I woke up early, but it wasn't because I was feeling sick, no. It was to the sound of my cell phone. Because of Dimitri and my occupation, we had to have our phones on all night and we always expected a call, and tonight, it was nothing more then that, but I was not a moring person. I did not like to be interrupted while I slept and being pregnant just made me worse.

"Who are you and why do you have a death wish?" I could only imagine the face. Pale and scared. Good. And it even showed in his voice.

"Sorry, Ms Hathaway! Something came into the office, and they want you to have a look at it." I groaned and rolled over ending the call and putting my phone back on the night stand.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked sheepishly. I rolled over and kissed his lips, before pulling off the covers and was instantly surround by cold. I shivered but got back up.

"Something came into the office they want me to have a look at." I said and pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top before pulling on my black leather jacket. I dragged a brush through my hair and clipped back my bangs and walked over to Dimitri and kissed him and picked up my phone and keys.

"You want me to go in with you?" He asked. I smiled and him and shook my head before leaning in for a kiss again.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you later." I reply and went out to my car. I hopped in and drove to a cafe and bought a milk filled frappe seeing as I didn't want to have coffee because it could harm the baby, I think anyway, but I wasn't going to risk it. Thank god it was cold because it had to wake me up. It was only five in the morning.

It would have been important because they called me to get up three house before I was meant to. Dimitri would be in in four hours anyway. I yawned as I locked my car door after leaving it in my parking space. Walking into the building, I chugged down my drink, which gave me brain freeze in the process, but none the less woke me up. I binned the cup and walked up onto my floor, taking the stairs because I wanted to keep in shape so it was easier for when after I had this baby. I rubbed my belly smiling a bit before opening the door to my floor.

"Right. Your off." I looked at Jerry, my boss and my eyes went wide. Great. I was off to investigate the scene.

"What about Dimitri?" I asked groaning, walking into my office to grabed my other gun, just in case and keeping my door open in the process.

"We have other things for him to do." I grumbled as we walked down to the company cars. I slid into the drivers seat and another three people came in with us. I couldn't really remember their names, but I'd ask Dimitri later anyway.

We made it to the scene and I went straight to the body. I felt as if I was going to puck but I held it back and gulped repeatedly. _Stupid pregnancy! _The others were looking at me to see if I was alright because I knew I was paled and turning a little green.

I examined the body and looked over at Jerry.

"Single one. No connections with any other cases." He said knowing what I was going to ask, but I knew better. I looked at the body closely pulling on gloves. There was something shoved down this woman's trout. When I pulled it out I opened it up. There was a drawn picture, something I seen before. This was connected to Christian's case. I was still there after five hours and it was freezing! I looked around and this time I couldn't hold back my puck. I ran to a different park of the park where the woman's body was found and leaned forward puking up my frappe from this morning and my doughnut. Jerry followed me over to ask me what was wrong but he seen me start to puck and he rubbed my back.

"You okay?" He asked after I finished and found me some water and a mint and handed them to me. I was glad. I smiled a thanks at him and filled my mouth with water and spit it out cleaning the sick out of my mouth and then chugged down the rest of the water and put the mint in my mouth. I coughed and stood up straight.

"Yeah. Just pregnant." I said but froze. I forgot I hadn't told him.

"Congratulations then." He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "You should head back. There's nothing more for you to do and you look cold." I smiled a thanks at him. "Gregory will go with you." I nodded and walked to the car with Gregory -one of the guys that I came with- drove.

"You okay, Hathaway?" I nodded, not saying anything, just leaning my head on the glass and rubbed my belly slightly. Once Greg dropped me off, he went somewhere else and I walked up to the office. I spotted Christian.

"There's a new murder in your case." I said to him and he sighed, but he looked super angry.

"Why wasn't I called?"

"It looks like a different murderer." I said and looked at him. I grabbed a pen and paper from the desk and drew the sign I seen on the paper int he victims mouth. "He always uses this sign. You can only find it in five places." I wrote them places and handed him the paper. he smiled at me and kissed my head.

"How are you?" He asked. I knew what he was referring to. Lissa. I nodded my head and walked back into my office only to have my door closed by Dimitri.

"You okay?" He asked and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I told Jerry I was pregnant." I said.

"How?" and I told him. He wouldn't stop laughing but then that turned into consern. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant Dimitri. It's normal to get sick." He still sighed and rubbed my belly and kissed my head.

"Do you need anything?" He asked before he was called out off my office. I shook my head and Dimitri closed my door, so I did what was best. I folded my arms on the table and fell asleep.


	43. I'll see you soon, my dear Rose

I was woken up by strong arms picking me up. I started to panic, my eyes flew open and I moved around. I could see anything because of the layer of sleep still in my eyes.

"Roza. Calm down it's just me." I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them, blinking rapidly until I could see Dimitri's handsome face smiling down at me and kissing my head. I snuggled into his arms and he held me tighter, taking me his car. I didn't care about my car. It would still be there in the morning. The next thing I knew, was that I was woken up in my soft bed. I smiled and turned over, placing my hand in the general direction in which Dimitri slept hoping to put my hand on his perfect chest, only to have put it onto the sheet.

I opened up my eyes, closing them just as fast as they opened and then tried again, only slower. Dimitri wasn't there. I sat up and looked around the room. His stuff was still everywhere where we left it last night. I smiled as I smelled the sweet smell of Russian pancakes. Dimitri was the best at making them. I smiled and looked around the floor for any clothes, decided to pull on Dimitri' shirt over my naked body. I yawn and stretched as I walked into the kitchen.

Dimitri stood there over the stove cooking the food and I smiled and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed his naked back. He was walking around in his boxers and I groaned. Dimitri chuckled and placed the finished pancakes on a plate and put them to the side and then he grabbed me and lifted me onto the kitchen counter. I smiled at him as he attacked his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his enck and my legs around his middle, pulling myself closer to him. He groaned at the closeness and I was chuffed that I still turned him on, even when I was growing fatter and fatter.

His hands traveled down from my hair, down my body, until the rested on my butt and he gave it a little squeeze. I groaned and jumped closer to him, if that was even possible. My hands traveled down his body and came to the waste band of his boxers, about to pull them down while Dimitri's hands worked with his shirt nearly putting it over my head and..

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their trout and Dimitri and I turned away, and looked at the voice. Ivan. I groaned and thumped my head on Dimitri's hard chest seeing the bulged in his boxers, he moved to hide it from his best friend and pulled back down his shirt.

"I'm seriously regretting ever inviting you here." I groaned and Dimitri chuckled, tightening his grip on my small frame.

"And I'm seriously regretting ever agreeing to the invitation."Ivan shot back. I don't know why, but his harsh tone upset me. My eyes got bigger and tears started to form in them and my lip trembled and I sniffled. Dam hormones!

"Ivan!" Dimitri yelled which only made the tears fall. I sniffed and burried my face in Dimitri's neck as the tears fell. Dimitri held me close to his chest and soothed me in Russian, but I knew he was giving Ivan the evils.

"Oh jeez, Rose! I'm sorry." I sniffed again and looked over Dimitri's shoulders to look at Ivan who did seem worried. I sniffed again before speaking.

"R-really?" I stammered and Ivan nodded. A smile broke out on my face and Dimitri dried my tears and placed a kiss on each of my closed lids. Dimitri placed a plate of pancakes and I inhaled them in record time and kissed his cheek and walked into our bedroom to change. I pulled on some shorts and a tank that showed my little belly off. I rubbed my belly as I picked up the mail and walked into the living room and sat on the couch where a steaming cup of coco was waiting for me. I smiled and grabbed it, taking a sip, glad that it was not to hot nor to cold. I went through letter after letter. Mainly bills and mortgage payment receipts but a purple envelope was the one to catch my eye. There was no return address nor was there hand wrting on the front. My address was printed. I opened up the envelope and pulled out a birthday card and took a gulp of my coco as I opened the card.

My cup fell from my numb fingers, causing it to crash to the ground and brake. Dimitri and Ivan came running in to see if I was okay. I sat there numb. Dimitri picked the card from my hands and he read it.

_Dear Rosemarie, _

_Happy 23rd Birthday. It has been so long since I last seen you, dear, and I do not like that. I will have to see you soon, and I will. _

_All my love. _

_Uncle Jerry. _

Dimitri growled and ripped up the card throwing it in the dust bin. Ivan walked around looking for something.

"I'm going to let Eric know." He said and picked up the keys he was looking for and opened the door and left. Dimitri came over to me and hugged me tight, kissing my head, trying to reassure me. I shrugged him off and walked into our room.

"I better get dressed for work." I didn't care that I was already dressed for work. Dimitri followed and he two got dressed. I changed into my pencil skirt and blouse, seeing as how I was not allowed do any physical work. Dimitri drove me, seeing as how my car was still in the lot and we walked up to our floor and walked into our offices. Once I sat down, I jumped as my phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rose. I'm so sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have reacted like that." Lissa's sorry voice pleaded with me to forgive her and I sighed.

"I know." Was all I said. "Just forget it." I said and ended the call and turned off my phone. Once that was done, my door was thrown open and I yelped and jumped back.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked as the door slammed closed again. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I am fine, thank you. Now if you don't mind, I want to get back to work."

"Rose, he wont go near you okay?" I nodded my head and shooed Eric out of my office and grabbed Christian's file from my safe and walked to his office and sat on his table, something I was doing while I was helping him with his case for the last few weeks. We talked we put evidence together. It was in no time that with our combined knowlage that we had a suspect.

Christian brought an armed group in two cars while I got the location of the suspect. I told Christian and had our computer wiz talk to him and give him all the details of the suspect, Mr Horan. As soon as he was brought in, Christian and I were in the interview room. I was there just so I was there, well not really, just because there had to be another person in while an interview was taking place. I didn't tell Dimitri, but I did know that Eric and others were watching through the window thing that I still thought was cool.

"Where were you on Friday between the hours of ten pm and one am?" Christian asked but he was looking at me more.

"Why don't you ask me, baby?" he asked. His voice all husky. I looked at him.

"Don't talk to her. You will answer me!" Christian shouted and slammed his hand down on the table. I took his hands and dragged him out.

"I have an idea." Everyone was looking at me, and some brain dead-ed twat decided to get Dimitri here. How fun? I unbuttoned some buttons on my blouse, showing off my now growing and aching boobs. Pulled my hair out of its tie and fluffed it out. Everyone was looking at me which made Dimitri growled and everyone looked away. I laughed and grabbed the file from Christian and walked back into the room.

"Sorry about my partner." I said, my voice husky and I knew Dimitri was growling and the others were keeping him away from the door. I knew he would be looking through the window to make sure nothing happened to me or the baby. I was glad I didn't show that much because I would not have been able to pull this off. "I got you some coffee." I placed a coffee cup in front of him, leaning over to allow him a good veiw and sat back down in my chair, pushing it in.

"I would much rather drink you." I fought the urge to puke. Dimitri is going to kill this man. I laughed, my girly fake laugh that even mad eme cringe slightly but unnoticeable.

"I need you to help me out." I pouted and opened up the case file, pulling pictures out from the file and putting them in front of him.

"Anything for you sexy." He looked me up and down, obviously lingering at my breasts. I fought the urge to scoff.

"Will you tell me what you did to these girls?" I was glad that this was a man. If it was a woman, this wouldn't have worked, unless she was gay. He smiled at me, not knowing what I was going, either that or the fact that he was love sick with me he didn't notice.

"Picked them up from an ally near a club, rapped them, killed them. Only wish I seen you, if I had we'd be having so much fun." I smiled and leaned over to him.

"Thank you." I said and moved to his back and pulled out the cuffs. "Your under arrest for the-" I was cut off my his elbow coming up and contacting with my nose. I staggered back and held my nose and covered my stomach when he started to kick me. The door burst open and Mr Horan was punched square in the face by Dimitri, knocking him out straight away.

I was helped up and a rag was placed in my hand and I placed it to my nose as it continued to bleed. My boss walked in and to say he was furious was an understatement.

"Dimitri, take her to the hospital. Make sure the baby's okay." Every other male, apart from Chris all stared at me. Dimitri nodded and helped me walk to the car. Chris said he would get someone to drop my car back to my house.

We walked down the hall, but who waked in? Lissa. I rolled my eyes as she stood there her mouth open.

"What happened?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Rose! That is not fine."

"yes it is!"

"No it-"

"Lissa, I'm sorry but I have to take Rose to the hospital." Dimitri cut in while Chris was walking down the hall.

"been on this case for three months and that little cunt can solve it in a week!" I laughed out straight as Dimitri drove me to the hospital.

All was fine with the baby, because I protected my stomach. Dimitri and I drove home and Ivan was watching the telly. I smiled as I was finally settled into the chair and my feet up. I groaned as I took off my shoes and Dimitri came back in with some ice cream and sweets. I smiled a thanks and grabbed a bowl as Dimitri moved my legs so the were resting on his legs and he took off my heels and started to rub my feet.

"I won't be able to wear heels again!" I groaned and Ivan laughed, but a glare from me shut him up and I rubbed my belly smiling.

"Your off work for the week, what do you both want to do?"


	44. Where are you's!

Dimitri was shoved out the door by me, to have a guys night out with Ivan. He was reluctant to leave me alone but with some shoving and words to reassure him that I would be fine and spend the day with Lissa to make up properly beacause she sent me a text, Dimitri was out the door in a shirt and dark blue jeans off to a club. I warned Ivan no girls better even dear to throw themselves at him.

Ivan had gulped and agreed while Dimitri laughed and they both headed for the door. I listened to the car leave and I pulled on some jeans and a flow-y top. I may be five months pregnant now and even though I was showing, I wasn't that big, thank god, but watch once I reach six months, I will be as big as a house.

I walked down the stairs and out to my car and started to drive where Lissa asked me to meet her, shocked at the choice of venue but it didn't matter. I just tuned it out of my head. I parked my car in the parking lot and texted Lissa telling her that I was here and I heard her cell receive the text so I walked over, cautious. My training getting the better of me. I grabbed my gun from the back of my pants and raise it slightly. I walked down the ally way in which the sound had come from, and what I seen made my heart stop.

Lissa was in front of me, her mouth covered, hands and legs tied, shaking her head viciously telling me to leave, but it didn't matter. A cool metal blade rested on my trout. I gulped and looked at the blade.

"Drop the gun." A cool familiar voice ordered. I did as told and slid the gun away from me, into a corner. I was patted down and my cell was ripped out of my pocket and smashed onto the ground, along with my wallet. I was pulled to a van and thrown in the back with Lissa. I untied her hands and she removed her mouth gag and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." She cried. Tears were running down her face as she whimpered. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I said rubbing my tummy. Rubbing my baby. Lissa sighed and I hugged her close. "Dimitri will save us."

**DPOV**

Ivan and I were in a club. I just managed to get some bitches off of me. They didn't even care when I said I had a pregnet fiancé at home. They just kept coming until Ivan told them all to back off. I was just drinking orange juice but Ivan was a little more then tipsy when Christian and Eric came barging into the club scouting us out.

"Is Lissa and Rose with you guys?" Eric demanded slamming Ivans drink on the table away from him.

"No. Lissa texted Rose and said to meet her." I replied getting worried grabbed my duster around my shoulders and pulled my arms int he sleeves, Ivan did the same with his jacket, only a lot sloppier.

"Fuck!" Christian cursed and ran out the door. We all followed.

"What happened?" I asked. Eric looked at me.

"Jerry. He got out."

**EPOV**

"What?!" I yelled into the phone, slamming it back down and grabbed my gun and walking into Christian's office, not even knocking.

"What's up?" He asked completely oblivious to what was happening. I just grabbed him by the collar and he knew to follow me. We made out way into one of the company cars and drove to Rose and Dimitri's house.

"Jerry got out. Don't ask em how, I don't even know!" Christian's face fell into deep worry for my daughter. We got out once we reached the house, not parking properly and keeping the doors wide open. We banged on the door, but there was no response. Christian picked the lock and we entered, guns raised.

Scoping out the house, we found nothing. No Rose and no sign of a struggle. I went in and checked Dimitri and Rose's bedroom to find nothing. The bed was made and the clothes were off the floor.

"Eric! In here!" Christian called from the kitchen and I went and ran to the kitchen to see him holding up a posted note. He handed it to me and I read it.

_Lissa's six o'clock. Girls night. _

_Dimitri and Ivan Guys night Silentbreaths_

We left the house and ran back to the car and drove to Christian's. He used his key to get in but nothing. No sign of my girls anywhere. I was getting worried and so was Christian. We drove straight from the house to _Silentbreaths, _skipped the queue and Christian barged in, not flashing his badge. I rolled my eyes slightly as the bouncer was about to go after him, but I flashed my badge and went in after him and looked for Dimitri. We soon found him.

This is going to be a fun conversation.

**JPOV**

It was five when Timothy came to my cell door and opened it up. He had knocked out the cops on this floor and every floor I would say. He unlocked my cell and we walked out as if there wasn't a care in the world. The yelling of the other inmates made my ears and I smiled. There was only on thing on my mind, and I knew exactly how I was going to get her.

_Vanilisa.. _


	45. what, now!

**RPOV**

Lissa jilted awake when the door down stairs slammed closed. She gasped and sat right up in be beside me while I was doing my nails. I think I was going slightly mad. I mean, my own fathers adopted brother kidnapped me and knocked me out for two months. I don't even know how that could be possible, and I didn't want to know what he did to me and Lissa. I didn't really care about me, but once my baby and Lissa was fine, I was happy.

"It was just Jerry going out."

"How is he not arrested? I don't get it. He escaped from prison!"

"Turkish law enforcement is different then America's. The American force has to give information to the Turkish Head of Forces and to capture Jerry. I'm surprised myself because the case was even known here, so I don't know why anyone didn't call." I finished filing my nails and handed Lissa the polish and she started to paint my nails.

"What if they can't find us?" I nudged Lissa to make sure she stayed quite. Jerry didn't believe that I didn't have a cell, so I knew he had someone right outside my door. My thoughts where known when a sneeze came from the other side.

"They will. They can pinpoint my phone. It'll be fine. I even have my laptop on, just to be on the safe side." Lissa nodded and blew on my nails to let them dry faster. Once they were done, I painted Lissa's. Soon I started to get hungry and tried to get up off the bed with no success. I groaned and Lissa laughed and helped me up.

"You know, if we could see out the windows and we could open doors without knocking, you could say this was our home." I snickered and pounded on the door and it opened. Lissa and I walked down the hall to the kitchen and went to get some food. Once I had enough to feed a large army I smiled and waddled back to my room while Lissa grabbed some drinks and brought them back to my room. I gave the man at my door a look as I walked back into my room and closed the door and it was locked behind me and Lissa.

"What's on the agenda today?"

**DPOV**

We landed at the Turkish airport and could not read a thing liek the first time we were hear. We all remembered what Rose said about all the writing, that there was english, you just had to look, but we were lucky that the police was meeting us here.

"Detective Eric, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and Mason." Eric introduced to the men they nodded.

"Marcus and Marius." Eric nodded and shook both the men's hand and followed as they led us to the cars. We got in and drove down the beautiful streets of Turkey to the police station, and wow. It was huge. Gorgeous. We walked into an office and Tom was sitting there.

"Thank god! Let's go!" We stood there looking at Tom as if he had ten head. He rolled his eyes, picked up a gun and loaded it, placing it in the waist band of his pants. The Turkish police was already waiting, vests on.

"We sent Tom to find Jerry, and Jerry was more then willing to gloat about how he has Rose and Lissa. He had to pretend to be on Jerry's side. That's what took so long. " One of the cops explained and we nodded and put on the vests that was handed to us. I loaded my gun and sat in the car. Tom looked over at me.

"She's fine. Healthy. She got huge." Tom laughed and I smiled.

"Started kicking when she called." I murmured. Tom smiled and patted my knee and Eric sat like a proud grandfather would. Soon we stopped at a house. There was a car in the drive way and flower beds all over. Beautiful roses grew under the windows and over the door read _Rose House. _

"Police open up!" Was yelled in Turkish and English but there was no reply. Soon the door was busted down and we all spread around the house. Some men were taken down, but the only man that wasn't here was Jerry. I growled as I scouted the house when I heard a cry. I ran barging my way to the room where the cry was, knocking out a guy that was standing by a door where there was another cry.

"Roza!" I called and opened the door and looked into the room by the bed. Lissa jumped as she held Rose who was hunched over and crying in pain. Right then my whole police training went down the drain as I ran over to Rose.

"Roza?" I asked worried. He held my and so tight the blood to my hand was cut off, but at that moment I didn't care. "Lissa, call Eric!" She nodded and ran out of the room down the hall. "Ambulance!" I barked into the speaker thing and held Rose.

"Hey." She said as she breathed in and out like she was thought a few months before all of this. She gripped my hand tighter as if she could. She cried out and held stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know! I'm so exited that I get to go home!" She snapped at me. "The baby's coming you moron!" My eyes widened and I picked her up and ran her down the stairs and out the door, meeting the ambulance. Lissa was already in another one getting checked with Christian by her side as she was taken to hospital. I went with Rose and Eric stayed to wait for Jerry to come back. As much as I wanted to kick the shit out of him myself, I knew Rose needed me and that's all that mattered to me. She gripped my hand and squeezed her eyes closed.

She was placed in a wheelchair once we reached the hospital and then was ran into a room where she was told that she was too far along to get pain relief. Her face fell at that note but I rubbed her back. I sat ehind her and gave her reassuring words, and soon it was time to push.

At five thirty six the next morning, our baby was born.


	46. Would you like to hold your grandchild?

**JPOV**

I knew I would be caught, I was expecting it, but I wasn't expecting Eric to be there and come down on me, well he didn't but he commanded the dogs to stop me from moving anywhere. I growled slightly. That bitch! I knew she had a cell. I should have just kept her knocked out!

I was able to keep her knocked out for two whole months. Well, not exactly. They would wake up once every week and food would be forced down their necks and then they would be knocked out again. It was very easy to get that knock out gas from the doctors, if you think of braking into the hospital special supply room.

Eric walked up to me and punched me in the face. All the dogs growled but did nothing, they were not on leaches and that was more terrifying. I got back up holding my bloody nose and wiped it and smiled. So he hit me again. This time my mouth filled with blood but I kept smiling.

The only thing I was wishing right now was that I did something to both Lissa and Rose, and let my men do something as well, like I did when Rose was younger. Eric was raging and was held back by two cops. I was surprised Dimitri and Christian wasn't here. I'm not afried of Christian, but Dimitri.. Well lets just say he's a different story.

"I just wish I did something to them." I snickered and watched as Eric lunged and a cop came up behind me and cuffed my hands. I spat blood out of my mouth and the dogs were called back into their car.

"You touch my daughters again, so help me God!" He threatened as I was placed in the car and the door was closed. I just laughed at him and leaned back into the soft cousin of the car, smiling as I waited to go back to prison. I wouldn't say I would be back in the American prison which is a shame. I'll be in the one here, and worse, In the one Abe used to own, which would be worse, and the inmates would have my head. They liked Abe and they knew Rose. She used to always make them cookies and bring them in and all were kept well.

Soon the smile was wiped clear of my face. This was not going to be good.

**EPOV**

Once Jerry was driven off I shrugged off the cops. I turned around and faced the house. I looked at Tom. He nodded and mentioned for me to get into the car. We sped down the roads to get to the hospital and once we got there I jumped out, but Tom didn't.

"You not coming in?" I asked him, slightly itching to get into that hospital. He shook his head.

"No, I have something to do.. Jerry related." I nodded, not bothering to look back as I ran straight in the hospital, giving Rose's and Lissa's name and was told to go into the waiting room.

I walked in, in my own little world, I didn't even notice that Christian and Lissa sat there. I looked up when Lissa ran into my arms and I held my daughter close and kissed her head. She wasn't unhealthy skinny and for that I was glad. She hugged me tight as I her and she started whimper. I kissed her head and hugged her closer.

"Any word on Rose?" I asked. Lissa and Christian shook their heads and I started to worry. I let go of my oldest daughter and sat in the chair, hunched over and put my face in my hands, rubbing my face. Lissa sat on Christian's lap when the doctor came in. I jumped up from my chair just like Lissa and Christian.

"You can see, Ms Hathaway now." I thanked the nurse and we all followed her to Rose's room. She stopped us before we all went in. "You shouldn't take long. She's exhausted." We nodded and piled in.

Rose and Dimitri sat on the bed. Both smiling brightly they could have lit the whole room. They smile down at a bundle wrapped in Rose's arms. A little hand popped out from the blanket and caught a hold to Dimitri's finger.

"Awh." Lissa sighed and walked over to Rose's side and played with the baby. Rose and Dimitri looked up at me and smiled. Dimitri kissed Rose's head and picked up the baby and walked over to me.

"Would you like to hold your grandchild?" I smiled and nodded, taking the bundle into my arms and smiling down.


	47. Let's go Home

**Bold= Turkish**

**RPOV**

"What's the name?" Eric cooed as the doctor walked into the room and smiled down at my dayghter and check some tubes and things before she walked back out with a smile.

"Anilissa Abigale Erica Hathaway Belikova." I smile at my daughter in Eric's arms. Dimitri's arm tightened around my small exhausted frame of the bed. I don't think anyine noticed but Lissa. She looked at me and smiled.

"You named her after me." She had tears in her eyes and I smiled and nodded, trying to keep my eyes open. Lissa's smile widened and she looked at her parents. "I think we should go. Rose looks exhuasted." Eric looked as if noticing how I looked. He nodded and handed my daughter back to Dimitri who smiled and kissed my head.

"You should go too." I say silently almost falling asleep. He looks down at me and kissed my head and then I ran awake from the world of awake and into sleep.

I woke up the next day to my baby crying. I picked her up not knowing what to do. Slightly not knowing what to do. A nurse walked in and smiled down at me and my daughter who I was trying to sh from crying.

**"She might be hungry." **She smiled at me. **"Do you remember how to breast feed?" **I nodded and smiled at her and then she left. I looked down at my daughter and moved my top and waited for her to latch on and start to drink. I smiled down at my daughter when Dimitri walked in with a bag of clothes. He smiled down at me and kissed my head.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded, fixing my top and Looking down at Ani while she slept. "Your allowed to leave. Eric, Lissa and Christian are waiting outside in the car. The doctors said we're allowed to travel." I nodded and handed Dimitri his daughter and kissed him lightly on the lips before going into the bathroom and changed.

"We need a car seat?" I said as I pulled my hair up into a tie and smiled at Dimitri.

"Already taken care of." I nodded and picked up all the things in the room and walked with Dimitri to check out and then to the car. Dimitri strapped Ani into the car and we drove straight to the airport.

We walked out into the air feild straight away and boarded my plane. Dimitri sat with me and Ani who was still asleep. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you." I smied and sat on his lap and buried my head in his neck. He smiled and kissed my head. "Promise me there is no more secret people out there trying to get you." He whispered.

"Cant make tht promise." I smiled slightly and sighed deeply.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri."

**Unknown POV**

She was on the plane back to America with everything. I felt anger burn in my chest and heart. I watched the plane as it flew over head to America.

_I will get you Rose. I will get you._

**That's it :D I'll be doing a second one soon. R&R and I'll post here when I'm ready to start writing the next story will be up 'New Girl on the block' R&R3  
**


End file.
